The Vacuum
by Nymphchild
Summary: The desert is nothing… and everything all at once. When a woman goes into the canyons to photograph the formations for a magazine she finds more than she bargained for. Oddly enough Mac is not the most frightening thing she finds. Mac/OC Rated M for a reason. Very very M
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so here is the Red Canyon story as requested by Gurl and several other people. As usual it is going to be messed up…maybe even more messed up than most of my stories and for my frequent readers you know that is pretty messed up. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Canyon, Walter or Mac. I only own Alexandra.**_

_**Summary: The desert is nothing… and everything all at once. When a woman goes into the canyons to photograph the formations for a magazine she finds more than she bargained for. Oddly enough Mac is not the most frightening thing she finds. Mac/OC Rated M for a reason. **_

_**Rated M (Obviously): Drug use, sexual situations, violence, torture….you have been warned**_

_**Pairing: Mac/ OC (Alexandra aka Aii or Alex)**_

_**As Always Please Read and Review**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Fraying rope, burning skin, the cherry of a cigarette sizzling once sensitive flesh. Electrical wires. Everything smelled fried. Not the kind of fry you get at a block party or chicken shake either. The kind of fry that lingers for years; stuck in an oven burning for hours fry. The kind of fired smell that comes from sockets with too much voltage. The kind of pain that you feel when you have your finger too close to one and don't yank it back quickly enough. _

_The ropes…well they were there just to make sure that you couldn't get away from it and couldn't ignore the situation. The digging wouldn't let you forget…wouldn't let you ignore. But you could ignore them…it was hard not to with the smell of greasy rotisserie meat drowned that out. _

Alexandra took a long breath as she snapped out of her minds spell and looked out over the endless expanse of deserted road in front of her. She had zoned out…road zone. Driving for hours did that to you. She didn't like the chatter of the radio. Even if she did her black Subaru SUV's radio had long turned into more brain numbing static. She had flipped it off when the white noise began speaking to her; screaming at her in her own pleading voice.

Exhaling the breath she had just taken she pulled the car over on the side of the stretch of highway and lowered the mirror, glancing at her green eyes reflection for a brief moment before pulling out the white, hand rolled object waiting for her.

Grabbing her lighter, tucking it behind her ear she slipped from the car and walked over to the dulled silver barricade separating the road from the desert. On a second thought she went back to the car and opened the back door, pulling out her large SLR camera. She slung it over her shoulder and resumed her previous position looking out over the desert. She pulled herself up onto the railing and planted her jeans on the burning metal, barely feeling anything. She'd feel even less in a second.

She pulled the joint from behind her ear and brought the tip of the torch lighter to it. She took a long hit and brought the lighter back down. She liked the desert….it felt nice. It played tricks on the brain. A vacuum of nothingness and everything at the same time.

And this place…it was safe. She couldn't feel it but she knew it was more safe than her last assignment over a year ago. Nothing like that would happen here. Not in the good old USA. This was the kiddie pool and she needed to get her feet wet before she could jump back in.

She could do this. She had to do this. She didn't want to be sick anymore. She didn't want her peers to think that she was. After a year nothing had really changed. She could live life in normalcy and that was all that mattered. The memories weren't going away…they weren't ever going to go away.

"Please let this be different?" She asked no one and nothing in particular.

Bringing the joint to her lips again she let the numbness of that marijuana, desert and nothingness re engulf her. Closing her eyes she let the hot sun beat down on her back, soaking into the black tank top she wore.

Sighing at the universes lack of response she lifted her head and swung the camera off her shoulder, taking a wide shot of the extensive vacuum before her. She checked the view finder and gave a little smile to herself. "Beautiful." She murmured before taking another hit.

Pulling up in front of the cantina, Alex looked at the map again, spread out on the wheel with the creases pressed down. The house wasn't far from here and she was dehydrated. Everyone could use a drink in this kind of weather.

She smiled to herself as she parked the now dusty SUV beside a red pick up truck and pulled herself out. Checking to make sure that her cloths were mildly presentable after the 3 day drive, she walked over towards the doors, pushing the screen open to the local looking eatery.

She quickly took a count of the people inside before going to the bar. There was a family of tourists at one of the tables and two men wearing cover all's shooting pool at a near by table. One man, also in cover all's, was sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of brown liquid and glancing up at her from under thick brown eyebrows.

Alex leaned onto the bar a few stools down from the man. She stretched her neck from the long car ride as she waited for the bartender with his pointy white beard to come down from where he was cleaning glasses at the other end.

"What can I get you miss?" He asked her in a thickly accented voice.

"Whatever is cold on tap." She told him with a little smile as she took her wallet out of her back pocket.

The man raised a bushy eyebrow at her. "ID?" He asked. Alice handed it over to him and he looked at it and then back at her, going over the picture and name. "You don't look 29 Miss Connors." He told her with a smile. "Alexandra."

"Alex." She told him with a little smile. "And thank you."

"Ali there will have a whiskey Walter." Said the man at the other end of the bar.

Alexandra looked over at the burning blue eyes that had turned fully up to her by now. He scratched at his facial hair as he took in the slender form of her and the pulled back messy bun of light brown, curly hair. "It's just Alex." She told him with another little smile. She turned back towards the bar tender. "I'll stick with the beer. I've got to drive and all. Maybe next time. "

"Better safe than sorry." His rough voice mocked.

'Walter' set down a pint glass of amber liquid in front of her and glanced at the man at the bar. "You going to be staying around here long Alex?" He drawled.

"A bit." She said taking a sip. "Actually…I saw a road block ahead. Maybe you could show me an alternate…" She pulled the map up and Walter smoothed it out on the counter in front of them. "I'm trying to get to this area up here?" She said pointing.

Walter looked over the map and where she was pointing as she took a long drink of the refreshingly cold beer. "You renting from Billy Chesly?" He asked her. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and licked her lip. Walter shot the man at the bar a look as he leaned farther back in the stool to get a better view of the new comers ass in the low rise jeans. "We all know each other around here." He told her with what she guessed was meant to be a comforting smile.

"I am." She finally said with a lip twitch of her own. "Work and all."

"What kind of work you do in those jeans?" The leering man at the bar asked.

Alexandra let out a little breath as Walter shot the man a commanding look. "Thanks." She told him placing a bill on the bar and stuffing more into the tip jar. She stopped as the blue eyed man's eyes followed her. "I'm a photographer." She told him as an afterthought.

Walter watched with pursed lips as the young woman left the bar. "Low profile Mac. _Low Profile_."

The scruffy, blue eyed man took a deep drink of his whiskey curling his lip as he finished it with an over exaggerated noise of satisfaction. "Didn't fuck up her skinny ass did i?"

The house that she had rented was small but worked well for her. The bathroom had no windows and the majority of the house was dark to shade it from the heat of the desert. The front windows over looked the beginnings of the Canyon, a few low shrubs still managing to squeeze stubbornly through the dust and dirt. In the evening light the tips of the rock formations glowed a startling bright shade of blood red before being cast into shadow.

Alexandra took a long sip of water as her eyes followed the orange feral cat that ran along the edge of the property. She looked at the three bags that she had brought in as she took the joint from behind her ear and placed it on the coffee table. She needed it after the encounter at the Luna Mesa on the way up here.

If she was honest with herself she knew she was desensitized to most things…almost all things. The pot made that easier; gave her an excuse for it but truth be told it was more in her head. She hadn't expected the locals to be welcome her with open eyes. These kinds of towns were small and close knit. Still there was something about the bar tender that threw her off and made her abandon her beer.

She shook her head and turned back to the bags in front of her. One held hiking materials, one camera and darkroom equipment, the last clothing and personal hygiene items. Grabbing the hard cased bag full of photography items she made her way to the bathroom. She opened it and looked up to find the old light. She pulled the shade off of it and unscrewed the bulb, placing the red one in instead. Licking her bottom lip she reached over and flipped it on once, twice, three times to make sure it was working.

Most photographers for magazines like the one she worked for preferred just using digital but she still liked using film for personal shots. She liked the way they looked, liked the process of developing them. It was one of the only things that she could still tell she liked. That brought her some sort of catharsis.

Running her hands down her jean clad pant legs she pulled out a pair of latex gloves and snapped them onto her wrists. She pulled out the three bottles of chemicals and made sure that they hadn't leaked during the drive. Smiling to herself she placed them on the floor by the bathtub.

"This will work." She muttered to herself, pushing a sweaty curl from her face. She moved to unload the rest of her equipment.


	2. Chapter 2

**CreepyDaisy****: I am a HUGGGGGGGGE Norman fan and my stories probably show. Its him yes but its also the kind of movies that he does: creepy mind fuck movies. I love that! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I dont think I've seen you before!**

**knyte****: Lol maybe she will next time. You know me. I'm always up for writing the sick puppies! **

**gurl3677****: Lol you just love that there is someone as twisted or even more twisted than you out there!**

**Chapter Two:**

_The room was bright and drastically out of focus, moving in and out as people moved in and out of her field of vision. The stinging was almost unbearable: burning, itching, piercing, stinging. It rocketed and moved through every fiber of consciousness. _

_Legs, arms, fingers, toes. Skin, hair. Blood, veins. The only way to tell they were still there was because they were all in pain. Every organ. Every heartbeat was a vibrating reverberation reminding the mind that she was still awake and alive._

"_Do you know your name?"_

Alex opened her eyes lazily, blinking away the reminisce of sleep as the dark outside began to light with the first signs of day light. She pushed the hair away from her face and sat up from the bed. She looked down at her arms and legs, testing the effectiveness in the early hours of the morning after being in the car for so long.

Trudging out of the room with small, stiff steps she made her way to the miniscule excuse for a kitchen and flipped on the one person coffee pot. She leaned against the glass of the sliding door and looked out over the beings of the canyon.

"_I'm real!" _

She turned her head sharply and looked around for the bellowing, angry voice but the house was silent and still. Squeezing her eyes closed, she leaned her head forward before going to grab a mug and rinsed it out in the sink. She poured herself a large cup and returned to the door, looking out over the landscape as the sun started to work its way through the stone formations.

Working her shoulder for a moment she turned to go and get dressed and ready.

She was an experienced hiker. She was good at it…always had been and she had hiked some of the most difficult terrain in the world. It was a brain numbed experience and she both loved and hated that at the same time.

She looked over one of the rocks she was on and the formations over the ledge. Taking a few steps back she adjusted the back pack style camera case on her shoulders and planted her feet. Springing into a sprint she thrust her legs hard to jump over the imposing gap in the rocks. Flailing her legs she slid to the stop on the other side, legs bending and boots pushing up rocks and gravel as she slid into a landing with her arms out.

She took a deep breath and looked back over the expanse she had just jumped. She let out a little smile and lowered the back pack, pulling the canteen from it to take a long satisfied sip while she looked around her.

Thousands of years of slow moving glaciers had carved out this canyon, pushing and pulling to impose its will on the now dry terrain. It was an unfathomable force, undeniable, rock hard as a solid mans will. She lowered the canteen from her pink lips and pushed her hair back from where it had escaped from the pony tail her eyes catching something in the hot sun.

She moved over to a shallow crevasse in the earth where there had once been a fire burning. The red rocks around it were sun worn and aged. The red in them seemed to move through like pulsing veins filled with blood before leaking out into a pinker hue. She pulled her camera and got close, taking texture and colour photos.

_Veins leaking blood, broken vessels and columns running and spraying down tender sun stained skin. _

She shook her head and looked around smiling when she saw a shrub with a beautiful, intricate web woven into the branches. Kneeling down she focused her eyes on its maker: a beautiful yellow gold and black spider with long, prickly legs and multiple beady eyes.

Alex smiled to herself and switched camera's, taking out the old Nikon FG and checking the 35 millimeter leans. She lifted the view finder to her eyes and ignored the bead of sweat that ran down the side of her nose, momentarily stringing her lips with its saltiness.

She smiled as she took the picture, focusing the lens in and out to gain clarity over the little god like creator. Focusing it back out she frowned when a dark figure appeared in the periphery. By the time she twisted her sweating hand back to focus the image was gone.

She shook her head and cursed her shot mind as she lowered the instrument back down and sat back on her butt.

"Fucking therapy." She muttered as she searched her bag and pulled out an almost empty baggie. "What good did you really do?" It taught her to ignore, that was all.

She opened the bag and pulled out the little bag of papers. She slipped some of the once bright green herb into the center and rolled it together, licking along the crease with her already drying tongue. Sighing she pulled out her lighter again and lit, trying to forget and trying to en gulf herself in the landscape.

* * *

Mac slammed his hands onto the bar at the Luna Mesa, waiting impatiently for Walter to pay attention and come over to him. The old man raised an eyebrow as he did, watching Mac grab a bottle from behind what was meant to be an unspoken barricade and pour himself two shot.

Mac took the first with vigor, whipping off his mouth with the back of his hand as he starred at the old man coming over to him. "That little bitch from yesterday was in the canyon." He spat out, lip curling.

"Did she see the caves?" Walter asked in a low quiet voice.

Mac shook his head and slammed back the second. "No, don't think so but she was taking pictures. Gotta get rid of her."

Walter frowned and leaned forward. "Like you got rid of those hikers a few months back? And those kids?" Mac poured himself another shot and nodded with a ghost of a smirk appearing on his angular features. "We get any more dead body's or rapped little girls turning up we're going to have a mess of questions."

Mac snarled. "So what?"

Walter considered. "So low profile means not drawing attention."

Mac gritted his teeth. There were two things he was good at in this world. Killing and fucking. His father didn't want him to do either. "What do ya fucking want than?" He asked waiting for orders from his father, the only man in this world that he actually feared.

Mac was frightening, pee your pants if you saw him in a dark alley frightening but Walter was the one who had taught him how to be violent and ruthless. Yet he could still stand behind the bar and play innocent wise bar tender while figuring out ways to get you alone to gut you.

Walter shrugged, rubbing his lips together and making his white pointy beard move as one unified object. "She's just a little girl Mac. You can scare away a little girl." He looked over his son as he scolded. "Just keep it in your pants and done kill or rape her. Send her back to the city scared shitless and never coming back….but without a police report."

Mac frowned and leaned on the bar, clinking the two shot glasses in between his thick, rough fingers. He could do that. He could scare the little bitch away.

* * *

Alex sat on the corner of the white porcelain tub, her hands protected by the latex again. She had needed to use distilled water because of the mineral content and ph balance, but it was worth it.

She moved one of the pieces of paper over, turning it with the tongues as she watched formations appear in staggering stillness, just like they had been out in the desert.

Biting the inside of her lip she pulled the photograph up and hung it over the line draped over the shower rod. She smiled to herself as she transferred the next one and watched the images appear on that too. This would be a good one; the one with the beautiful little, probably deadly, weaver in it. She smiled as the image began to appear in the developer. Her lips curled higher as she watched the dark spots appear first, tracing out the dark body. She focused her eyes on it before they darkened to the corner of the page where another dark shadow was appearing. Shaking her head to herself she turned back to the light lines of webs, watching them grow and stretch. Little drops of morning moisture that she hadn't notices in real life appeared and flicked the band of her gloves in satisfaction.

Turning her eyes back her smile dropped when the phantom that she was sure had been in her head appeared in the corner of the frame. She pulled it out and held the paper close to her face as she squinted her eyes. On the negative it had just looked like a dark blob…maybe a man but it could have just as easily been a rock or a smug.

It was clearly a phantom man in this…complete with no face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Melissa: Thank you sweetheart. As you know I do try and keep people in character but I will definitely be diving into some of the less than obvious facts about Mac that were kind of hidden in the movie. Alex is going to be interesting…sad but interesting **

**Gurl: Let the creepy begin!**

**Javanut: Oh man do I have creepy up my sleeve for this story! You're all going to loooooove. **

**Caffined04: Lol that made me laugh too. I wrote it and was like "I bet you are Mac. I bet you are….when you're not cooked on whatever the hell your now dead friend snuck into your beer bottle."**

**Coconut Carter: Oh man you have no idea the kind of creepy plans that I have for this story. Its twisted and horrific…and not just because of Mac. Lol I want to see this shrine. Maybe you can offer me up Reedus as an offering! :P**

**Leyshia Gisel: Thank you! Honestly I am surprised that I haven't used a photographer before. My father is obsessed with Photography and a semi professional at it…We had a dark room in our basement when I was growing up and everything. I myself love it but it's a bit hard to build a dark room in an apartment. **

**Kynte: Lol if I made it easy for him the story wouldn't be nearly as fun! **

**Chapter Three:**

Alex pushed open the chipping screen door to the Luna Mesa, listening to the aged jut box playing something intelligible but danceable. She slipped passed a grinding, dancing couple, stepping back as the girls ass jetted out and hit her. She gave a quick apology and a smile as she passed by and moved to the bar. Looking around she felt a bit more normal here than she had in her bathroom with the photo's. Yes she loved having her camera and not just for a the pictures. It was easier to distinguish what was in her head and what was outside through a leans. But out here in the real world, with people around she could tell what was real and what wasn't.

"Are you always here?" She asked Walter as he came up to her.

"Always little lady." He told her with a deceptively friendly smile. Alex smiled and leaned her forearms on the bar as she heard yelling from outside. "What can I get you?"

"Same as before." Alex told him as a blast of warm night air hit her back when the door behind her opened. Walter nodded and placed a beer in front of her a few seconds later. "Thanks." She told him as the rowdy bellowing became louder.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pressure on her back and was slammed full body up against the unforgiving bar, her hips pinned to it by another pair on the small of her back. The motion jolted the pint of amber liquid in front of her, sloshing it over the sides and rim in a frothing mess.

"Well ain't that nice." Came a voice followed by the stinking breath of a dehydrated, hadn't brushed his teeth in weeks, male.

Mac grinned as he watched the woman push back and turn around to face his 'friend' that had angled her in, effectively pinning her to the bar. "Shouldn't turn around sweetheart. Give him more shit to grab."

Alex glanced at him before looking back at the long haired, grungy man in front of her. Mac watched with raised eyebrows as Alex narrowed her eerily green eyes at his friend Harley, as if daring him to try. His friend grinned toothily at her, looking like he was going to take the dare and try to eat her heart…or something else. Alex's arms tensed on the bar behind her. One of her legs, powerful from hiking, screamed to be kicked out in defense.

"Boys." Came Walter's voice in a warning tone.

There was a moment of palatable silence where Alex's eyes stayed locked with Harley's deep, brown, highly dilated ones, her body tensed against the bar and hand gripped on the thick, sticky glass behind her. Finally Harley backed up, making mocking kissing noises at her that just caused Alex to roll her eyes. The motion in the bar resumed, couples going back to dancing and people at tables going back to their conversations.

"You're gunna have that whiskey now." Mac told her, reaching over the bar with his rolled up sleeves to grab the bottle.

Alex took a deep breath and loosened her hold on her beer, now half spilled on the counter. "After having to smell your friends breath, I think I will." She agreed, straightening the too big, open, button down, flannel shirt that she had used to cover her sun drenched skin beyond the tank top.

Mac glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with a little, semi smug smirk on the corner of his lip at her being at least rattled. "Can't really blame him." He said as he poured the two shots and glanced over his shoulder at her ass again. He slipped his other hand around and coped a quick feel over her jeans.

Alex jumped slightly away as she felt his large hand engulf almost the entire left side of her ass. He smirked as she cocked her head at him and turned so that she was facing him, just out of arms reach. He raised his hands up innocently, her shot in the hand that hadn't just molested the perfect ass cheek that he could have sunken his teeth into. "Easy there sweet cheeks." He told her, holding out the shot. She took it slowly from him. "Just wanted to know if it's as perky as it looks."

Alex licked her bottom lip and his eyes followed it quickly. "You can ask your friend." She said as he picked up his own shot and held it up. He raised his eyebrows but didn't wait for her. She watched him take it before she did, mirroring the action before swallowing the less than smooth liquid down. "Thanks. Have a good night…?"

"Mac. Don't forget it." He told her as she picked up her bag from the chair. "You'll be screaming it later." He added as threateningly as he could, which of course was pretty damn threatening.

Alex felt a prickle of fear move up her spine like a short fuse but gulped it down as hard as she had done the whiskey before. "I don't think you'd let me." She told him, unsure herself if she meant let her forget or let her scream. "Night."

Mac squinted at her as she left. He hadn't expected a reply. It was meant to freak her out! He turned with his elbows on the bar as he took her unfinished beer and gulped it down, enjoying the view as her hips moving when she walked out.

"Not as easy to scare as we thought." Walter murmured over the bar.

Mac chugged down the rest of the beer. "I'll fucking scare her." He muttered, slamming the glass on the bar and storming out the door. The screen smashed behind him loudly. Walter shook his head. This one was going to piss his little pit bull of a son off.

* * *

Alex stopped the car, not bothering to shut it off as her fingers gripped the steering wheel. She wasn't immune to fear. She just tuned it out…just like she did all the white noise in her head. Looking down at her hands she finally took note of how white her knuckles were turning. Slowly she loosened her grip and took a deep, steadying breath, looking out over the cliff side in front of her.

It was just a bunch of horny men. Men got that way in groups. They grabbed, they boosted and they tried to one up each other. It's just what primitive males and frat boys did. She shook her head and reached over into her glove box, pulling out a smoke and looking at the mostly empty bag.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. Shaking her head she put it back and climbed out of the car. Slowly she climbed onto the hood, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them as she looked out over the terrain in front of her.

"_We can't go that way Lady." _

_She sighed and looked at the map in front of her, swatting a fly away from her damp hairline. "That's where I need to go. If you can't take me there, I'll find someone that will." _

_The African guide looked at her closely. "You don't want to go out that way." _

Alex closed her eyes and nodded to herself against her knees.

"_Yeah…I really do." _

Looking up she saw the figure of the malnourished man in front of her, his intensely dark skin buzzing with flies and sores even though it was now night outside of Cainsville USA.

"You're not real." She told him. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again, bright lights doting the corners of her vision, he was gone.

Mac watched, his truck lights off across the shaded street in front of her house with only his cigarette as illumination, as the black SVU pulled up in front of the house. He smirked to himself as he watched her trip the motion sensitive lights when she pulled in.

Getting out she pulled her bag out of the back seat and trudged towards the front door. It looked like it weighted almost as much as her slender little body, pulling at her spine before she adjusted the straps. He'd gotten lucky she had stopped off somewhere so he could do his gory work. He briefly wondered where she had gone at this late hour, not knowing anyone or really anything around here.

Alex walked up the porch steps, rattling her keys around in her hand for a moment before something sickeningly metallic caught her nose.

Her head snapped up instantly to see the body of a man lying in front of her door, bloody, broken, gutted and sliced. His entrails were spread along the once clean porch in a strange, gruesome mosaic of flesh, bowels and blood. She dropped her bag as she stared at her guide.

"No…" She whispered, knowing that it wasn't right. "No you were shot." She murmured shakily.

Mac leaned forward towards the window. "Gotcha." He hissed with sadistic pride as she looked at the dead feral cat.

Alex gulped down and reached her tremoring hands into her bag, pulling out her camera and angling it towards the mess. Her legs gave out and she kneeled next to the vacant, dead eyes of the man as he starred back at her, mouth open, what was left of his body slack. Without looking she snapped the photo and fought against the bile in her throat.

Mac frowned and watched as she looked into the view finder on the camera. Her shoulders slumped down and she looked like she was actually relaxing, leaning back and putting her hand behind her. "What the fuck bitch?" He muttered and she relaxed and seemed almost…relieved.

"Just a cat Alex." She shook her head and looked at the digital SLR screen again with a little smile. When she looked back the man was gone and it was just an animal on her front porch. Still not pleasant but it wasn't a human being.

Mac growled as she straightened and went into the house only to immerge moments later with a trash bag. "God dammit!" He muttered as he watched her casually wrap the disemboweled animal up and walk it to the trashcan. She dropped it in casually and brushed off her hands on her pant legs. His lip curled into a snarl of irritation as she reached down into her pocket and pulled out a hand rolled smoke. "Stupid fucking bitch!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rheila: Thank you so much! I loved that movie and after watching it a few times I started to notice a lot of the subtext of Mac and it really helped me to come up with a lot of stuff for this fic. I am really glad that you are appreciating the land scape because I am trying to make it sort of its own character in this fic. Thank you and please continue to enjoy and review. I'm a sucker for reviews._**

**_Coconutcarter: Share the Reedus wealth! I don't think that he was expecting that! _**

**_Gurl: Yes he is! And we all know what happens when Mac gets mad…._**

**_Leyshia Gisel: When you've been through and experience like that I think its hard to break you down again. Most of all when the victim is having a hard time distinguishing reality from fiction. _**

**_Kynte: You know you love dirty evil Mac! After watching it last night again you wanted to hug him so don't even pretend it was my fault!_**

**_Chapter Four:_**

_The girl that reflected back at her in the one way window didn't look like she remembered. Her hair was matted even after being washed, sin bruised and pale. The white of the hospital robe only made her look more sickly. It made the breaks, marks, burns and cuts on her body more pronounced, more angry. The wet ointment on the burns looked like it had glitter in it with the bright lights shining down from the over hanging lights. Even the bulbs seemed to burn. _

"_It's alright if you can't remember. The others can't either." The doctor in front of her said, clip board balanced on his knee. His tone said comforting but it was a practiced sort of comfort: Professional instead of sympathetic. _

_She turned her eyes away from the mirror to look at him. "How many made it?" Her crack lips asked. _

_The doctor looked down at the clip board though both of them knew that he didn't need it. "There were seven in your group including your guide. Three of you made it out." He told her solemnly. "The other two don't remember what happened. Selective memory." _

_She starred at him for a long moment, time stretching out in a void as the deafening screams of the other three journalists and photographers rang out behind her ears. "I remember." She said through the noise in her head. _

_The doctor leaned forward, trying to hide his interest and failing. "What do you remember?" He asked her quietly. _

_She looked back at the dark mirror, mind flashing to the surges of electricity passing though her nerve endings, harsh deep laughs, a burning object working its way into her skin. She remembered her back arching at a less than human angle to try and fight away from the pain. _

_She looked back at the doctor numbly. _

"_All of it." _

Alex bite into the apple that she had packed as she sat on top of one of the mushroom like rock formations that sat high in the canyon. She could see the world from up here. The high red and green walls that separated the town and canyon from the modern highways and toll roads, the patches of green that had managed to spring to life around wells and minuscule water sources.

When she had started out she had done a piece in a place like this, a beautiful little desert in New Mexico. Her hiking guide, an old Native American man had told her a story about how his people would come out to speak to the spiritual inhabitants of the rocks and cliff sides. He had said that the desert would swallow up their consciousness and make them one with the shrubs and vultures.

Reaching the core of the apple she nibbled around it to get the rest of the refreshingly moist flesh off.

Later, in another part of the world, another guide had told her a similar story about a vacuum in the desert; a Bermuda Triangle of sorts that would suck everything into it, creating a weaving of the past, the present and the future. She'd smiled at the story, thinking of it as a superstition; an interesting one but still…

Throwing the core of her lunch as hard as she could into one of the crevasses, she watched it swivel in the air before disappearing. Now she had to wonder if the story was told in multiple, unconnected parts of the world could it be true. She pushed herself to the edge of the mushroom's top and slid down the side, landing with a thump on the ground.

She frowned to herself as she heard a noise wondering how it was possible that anyone could sneak up on her from the vantage point she had positioned herself in for her lunch. Looking to her left over the tops of her aviator sun glasses, she spotted a figure dart behind one of the mushroom formations. She followed after it quickly, trying to not disturb the ground.

Ducking around she walked a full circle, taking a breath and trying to remind herself that this is what nothingness did…played tricks.

_"Psssssss."_

She looked over at the edge of the crevasse where she had thrown her apple core to see a young boy, only about five or six with the matching skin of the man who she had thought was dead on her porch two nights ago.

She shook her head at the little boy and his bloated out stomach as he gestured for her to follow, silently knowing and telling him that she knew he was in her head. His hand moved quicker and she closed her eyes for a moment before following, slipping into the narrow, drastically sharp passage.

Mac watched through a pair of binoculars as Alex pulled her way down into the slim space. This would scare the shit out of her. There was no way that it couldn't. He followed slowly, stalking on the top of the ridge to monitor her progress with a sadistic smirk on his face as she got closer and closer to the present he had left. When she ran he could easily pick it up and leave, no one being the wiser. He of all people was in no short supply of these kinds of props. He knew where they were buried.

Alex looked up as she heard voices, speaking quickly in an unknown language. "It's not real." She told herself quietly. "They're not real." She ran her hands along the pulsing stones, the warmth of them coating her hands as though the red veins carried actual blood. It was all in her head, everyone told her that. It was over and nothing like that would ever happen to her again.

"_They say that the cliff sides are red because of the blood spilled over the thousands of years." The guide said from over the fire pit, the smoke and smell of cooking meat wafting up around them and filling the camp sight. "Bodies broken up against the rocks from tribal wars and unwritten battles."_

_One of the other journalists, a blond in his mid-thirties laughed. "It's just clay!" _

_The guide smiled over the fire at Alex, picking her out as the receiver of his stories from the way she smiled and let him speak. _

"_Maybe." She said lowering her warm water bottle from her lips. "Or maybe the vacuum just turns the blood into clay to remind us." _

Her boot cracked on something, making her readjust her footing before looking down. A half decayed skull lingered under her hiking boot, cracking and squishing in some mixture of both dry and wet. "Not real." She reminded herself as she looked up at the place where her hands touched the wall.

The Vacuum was playing tricks on her, coating her finger tips with blood and gore. She rubbed the tips of her fingers together before looking back forward.

Mac frowned and watched as she looked straight ahead. His sharp blue eyes followed her eye line but couldn't find what she seemed to be seeing. Looking back at her, he watched her chest, tank top soaked with sweat, rise and fall quickly. But her deep breaths weren't at the single skull that he had left.

Alex took a few steps forward, continuing to crack on the bones of the men, women and children that had been tossed with nothing more than a thin layer of dirt and flies to cover them. People mulled around the bodies, children really, too young to be carrying the kinds of automatic weapons in their hands. Their faces were masked to protect them from the smell and flies that came from bodies rotting under the constant assault of the hot sun.

"_We shouldn't be here!" _

Alex raised her camera over the scene, snapping a quick photo before looking down at it and seeing nothing that was in her head. She tried to reassure herself the way that she had been taught.

She dropped the camera to her side. "Stop." She said loudly, echoing off the walls around her. The entire world around her halted to a standstill, her mind the only thing moving as she demanded relief. She took a breath as her own voice came back to her.

Mac stood up straight and ran a hand through his sweating hair, trying to figure out what was wrong with this bitch. She spun around suddenly and he ducked out of her line of vision in case she looked up. Glancing back over the rock with his fists tensed, he saw her kick the skull hard into the cliff wall as though it just pissed her off, the toe of her boot cracking it.

"You and me both." He muttered at her pissed off attitude as he began to follow.

* * *

Alex slammed through her front door angrily and pulled the sweaty tank top over her head. She tossed it to the floor and kicked off her hiking boots quickly before going over to the sink. Grabbing a glass she licked her dry lips and flipped the foset on with more force than necessary. Pausing she abandon the glass she shoved her head under the sink, sputtering as the ice cold water ran through her salty, sweaty hair and down into her eyes, nose and mouth. She squeezed her eyes closed as she let the water soak her hair, face and neck shocking her back into reality.

Flipping the foset off blindly, she pulled her head out and flailed her neck back, rubbing the water from her face with her hands. It dripped down the hallow of her throat and under the contours of the red bra.

Mac gripped onto the sill of the clouded outside window on the other side of the house, watching through the living room. "Fucking slut." He muttered under his breath as he watched the water run from the wet hair that ended at her shoulder blades all the way down the hallow of her spine and into the small of her back. He could see time faded marks on her sun stained skin…vicious ones that had healed but he of all people would be able to pick out. Still other than that her little body was petite, athletic and down right hot. He shifted as he felt himself tightening up and again cursed his father for not letting him just go in there and fuck her away.

Alex shook her hair out with her fingers and moved over to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer instead of the water. It had already washed away more of the memories than drinking it could have done. She popped the glass bottle open before reaching for her bag, unknowingly turning half way towards the peeping psychotic killer in the window.

Pulling out the almost empty baggie, she plucked out an already rolled joint and put it to her lips, grabbing her zippo and lighting it with a deep breath of relief.

Mac growled as the cylindrical object hit her fuckable mouth. "No wonder you're not scared…you're fucking stoned!" He hissed to himself as he watched the half naked woman exhale and lean with one hand into the kitchen table. Her spine moved into an arch and chest moved independently of her flat stomach as she took the hit. He felt himself tighten more and glanced down at the bulge growing more pronounced in his work pants. "Fuck off." He hissed at it.

Alex glanced up as she heard a rustling, knowing that her house was a good distance away from anyone. Mac ducked quickly down as she stood up, taking a long drink of the beer in her hand and walking over to the window. She leaned against the sun warmed glass with her arm. "Animal." She muttered to herself. "Chill out its just an animal."

Mac glanced up from where he had crouched over the over hanging ledge of the window as she walked back away.

Grabbing a towel she made her way to the shower in the bathroom that she wasn't using as the dark room. "I'm going to need something a lot stronger than this." She muttered as she set the beer down.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gurl: Lol it gives me comfort to know that the penis betrays them as much as it betrays us. **_

_**Coconut Carter: Rest? Does he really need rest. I think he can rest with me :P I loved that line too. SO awesome and sick. I have some seriously sick shit planned for him. **_

_**Pinky-keane: I strongly believe that Walter and Devon were the real bad guys in that film. Mac went crazy after the cave thing yeah but he was doing that his father told him to do….so yeah. Walter creeps the hell out of me. Way more than Mac. **_

_**JavaNut: Lol I pisses Mac off that she isn't running for the hills and that he kind of likes that she's not so easily scared. **_

_**Melissa: Its kind of hard to scare a person when they have been telling themselves for a year that everything bad they see is in their head because it usually is. Kind of puts a damper on the scaring her thing when everything he does she sees worse. And I know! Even as I wrote the "Fucking Slut" line I was like "You're the one looking in the window of her private residence Mac!" **_

_**Leyshia Gisel: Look up Child Soldiers/ Africa.**_

_**Knyte: I hug Mac all the time. His daddy didn't love him so now I do. Make sure he doesn't have the hunting knife either. That bitch stings….**_

_**Okay ummmm….some offensive Mac language in this chapter. You have been warned.**_

_**Chapter Five: **_

"_Please…Please stop…" _

_Her eyes closed at the sounds coming from the other room. At first it was screaming and fighting; the sounds of the human spirit struggling to survive in all of its divine strength. She liked the fighting of the others but it died quickly, turning into the crying voice from the other side of the flimsy wall. A broken testament that the mind was really just as pliable as the skin and bones in control. _

_She yanked down hard on her bindings, pulling at the ropes on her wrist as one of the men stood in front of her, taking photos with her own camera to send to the people that would want them back alive. The flash that she normally hardly used stung her eyes and made her squint through her black eyes. _

"_You don't like that do you?" He asked. _

_Her head snapped up as sharply as it could on her tensed shoulders and neck. Her body was burning, surges of electricity frying her nerve endings and weighing on her ability to stay away. Sparks still jolted her body from the wires that hung from her body. A fly sitting on her curled finger jolted into flight as it twitched with aftershocks. _

"_They cry like children…but you…" _

_Her leg jetted out and kicked the camera from his hand, sending it shattering to the gravel and dust floor into a million pieces that were probably worth more than her life at this point. _

"_You little…" _

_The shot to her stomach came swift and hard, making saliva drip from her mouth as her body hunched against the ropes. Blood from a cut on her ribs leaked open in a fresh spill. It was starting to look like oil against the floor when her eyes blinked down at it: black dried and sticky. _

_She held back the pained scream, chocking instead. Their crying and begging was driving her insane but they would never hear hers. She hated them for it. _

Alex leaned against the glass in the shower, her arms braced above her and crossed on the foggy glass with the hard water of the shower pelting at her back. She ran her small hands over her face as drops flooded down it, catching in her button nose. She pushed it off and starred in front of her, knowing that the figure there with the mask over his face was just a figment of her imagination, just like it was in the photo.

She whipped the water from her nose and lips and shut off the water behind her. And wrapped a towel around herself. She liked the way that the air felt on her skin…the way it dried off naturally in the heat that still engulfed the crappy air conditioning of the house.

Sliding over onto the sofa she opened her laptop and pulled over her bag and taking out the camera. She turned it over in her hand and pulled the memory card, plugging it into the laptop and beginning to scan through the photos from the day. Her eyes ran over them quickly before sighing.

She put her arms over her head and stretched. "Is there anything alive out here?" She muttered to herself, leaning her head back in the sofa as she closed her eyes for a few long moments. Shaking her head she got up. She needed to get a drink and find someone to buy some more weed from. Being a functioning pot head meant that you needed to function and she couldn't do that if she was rationing so much that they effects were lost.

* * *

Mac tossed his smoke out of the window as he watched her car pull away. He'd be fast. Check out what was in there and see if he could find away to scare her. He already had a more devious plan afoot. The bag of LSD laced weed in his glove compartment said that.

Jumping out of the car he shut the door behind him and went back to the window he had been at earlier. He yanked it open hard and pushed his large body through. Pushing himself up he went into the bedroom first, looking around it coldly. It was clean, almost bare. He frowned and went to the dresser, yanking it open.

"Who did you think you were meeting here." He smirked as he pulled out the red lace panties and crunched them in his hand, imagining them on that perfect little ass of hers. Chewing on his inner lip he shut the drawer and leaned against it. He frowned when he saw a picture frame, picking it up.

There was a little dark skinned girl in it with Alex sitting next to her. Her sun stained skin looked almost pale next to the little negro kid. He lifted it closer to his face and saw that the little girls face was cut methodically, in an intricate design. "Niggers." He spat, putting it back down.

He opened the next drawer, glancing back up at the picture. Alex was smiling…really smiling, full teeth and everything. He looked back down and pulled a utility knife out of her drawer, flicking it open to check how sharp it was. He shoved it in his baggie pant pocket so she couldn't use it on him. He looked back up at the picture and finally picked it up again.

She wasn't looking at the camera, just the little girl as she held a piece of string together, binding her fingers and showing the little girl how to use it. Her face was smiling at one of the pieces caught around her finger, lines of sweat from the hot day leaving trailing streaks down her neck. Her hair had been longer than, still pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head. It looked lighter in the bright sun and a few of the waving curls feel around her jaw, eyes and ears.

Mac slammed the photo face down. He hated that she was…pretty. He snarled at it before going over to check under her bed and around the room, making sure that she didn't have a gun stashed anywhere. Finally he moved on, coming to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open and stopped when he flicked on the light and it glowed a dim red. He frowned and went in, shutting it behind him. There was a box of latex gloves on the top of the toilet seat and a small end table holding bottles of chemicals.

"You better not be fucking cooking." He muttered as he picked one up and looked at the label. He didn't recognize it.

Frowning he looked at photos strung up on a line. Leaned forward, scrunching his nose at the chemical smell rising from the bathtub. He pulled it down and looked at the spider, so much clearer than the ones he hastily scribbled out while tweaking. He squinted at the form in the background, licking his lips when he recognized it, smirking.

He hung it back up with a nod and rubbed his facial hair before going back out to his truck to find the thing to leave her.

* * *

Alex couldn't help but notice when she walked into the bar that most of the eyes lifted to her. She knew how she looked, hair wet and tied up, red tank top already sticky with sweat from outside and her jeans looking like she had been rolling around in a dust storm. Still it always felt strange to be the stranger in a room full of people that probably knew far too much about each other. She wondered which of them had tried to scare her with the dead cat.

She gave a few of them a little smile as she passed by the bar this time and took a seat at one of the tables. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of sweating people, cedar, alcohol and smoke. It should have been disgusting, sickening even to smell but it was real, so real that she couldn't deny or doubt it and so human that she knew she wasn't alone.

"Pretty girl looks like she could use a drink."

She opened her eyes to see Walter coming up to her with a beer in his hand. "I'll let her know you have one for her if I see her." She said and Walter scoffed a laugh.

He set the beer down in front of her and smiled. "Don't worry. All the pretty girls get lost out there in the canyon." He told her, nodding towards to doors.

Alex frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "Do they ever…." she searched for a words. "Get unlost?"

Walter looked her over and gave a ghost of a smile and shook his head. "Canyon spirits take them…or parts of them."

Alex jumped as a bottle slammed down over her shoulder in front of her on the wooden table. She glanced over her shoulder at Mac who smirked at the jump and the way her shoulders moved.

"You look like you could use something stronger tonight." He told her with a raised eyebrow as Walter got up and went back to the bar.

Uninvited, he plopped himself into the ridged chair next to her and stretched his legs out. Putting his smoke in between his thin lips, he poured out the two shots and nudged one over to her with his index finger.

"Buying me a shot before coping a feel tonight. Very gentlemanly." Alex sighed and took it, trying not to look at the way his lips puckered on the cigarette. Fuck him for actually being a good looking man. A scruffy hard looking man. The kind of man most girls would be afraid of. She had been in the presence of worse she was sure. She downed the shot as he watched her, blue eyes intent and focused. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and used the same hand to take his own, neck working as he swallowed.

"You wouldn't know where I could get something…a little bit stronger than whiskey would you?" She finally asked.

Mac raised his eyebrows at her and pulled on his cigarette. "Didn't know you were that kind of girl." He lied. "Meet me in your car in twenty minutes." He muttered, picking the bottle up and taking it with him.

Alex watched as he walked away, taking a few long chugs of her original beer. "That doesn't sound ominous at all." She muttered to herself, leaning her head back and biting at her bottom lip. If she didn't she would be staring at his ass in those jeans too. Peeking back she couldn't help herself. "God bless the country folk."


	6. Chapter 6

**JavaNut: I'm glad you're interested!**

**SaraLostIns: I'm glad that you like her. She's really interesting and her PTSD definitely draws Mac more into her. You can't really have a sane person with Mac.**

**Melissa: Well in Alex's defense its not like here are many non creepy drug dealers. I'm glad you like this style. I'm trying to be a little bit more creepy with it.**

**CoconutCarter: Walter is so creepy!**

**Leyshia: I felt so bad exposing you to that though this. I was going to send you the Wiki Link for it but I just felt like such a bad person sending a wikilink about child soldiers.**

**Gurl: I will watch him walk away anytime…and forward….and sideways….and it will be in the next chap I promise.**

**DeviantDames: First the poor killer needs to realize what he's dealing with. Its hard to scare someone who has been through something like her.**

**Knyte: Love you!**

**Chapter Six:**

Alex glanced out of her window as she saw Mac come out of the Luna Mesa his angular features shadowed in the night. He looked over quickly to see her sitting in her car before going over to his dusty red truck. He spun his keys around his thick fingers, walking over to the side panel.

Alex craned her neck over the back of the seat and watched him unlock a compartment on the side of his tail gate, pulling out a big plastic bag. She smiled and shook her head. It figured.

He looked back over again, stowing the gallon plastic bag under his large camo coat before walking over and climbing into her passenger's side door. He shut it and looked at her, leaning his back against the window and looking at her. Fuck her deceptively pretty little face. What he would do to that face…and neck…and everything else within biting distance.

He smirked to himself, lighting a cigarette. "So Ali just how much stronger you looking for?"

Alex rolled her green eyes at him. "It's Alex and just the weed."

Mac shook his head and opened the bag, knowing exactly where it was but still putting on a show of it. He pulled out a small baggie with little, white, semitransparent crystals in it. "You know something stronger might do out some good. Pull that stick out of your little ass." _Stick my dick in there. _

Alex rolled her eyes. "Nope. I'm self-medicating. I want to forget; not kill myself."

Mac grunted his consideration and held up the bag to her. It was small. "Call it a sample." He told her. LSD was some expensive shit and he wanted it concentrated. "You want me, you know where to find me."

Alex frowned and took it. Stalking her? Every time she showed up here he seemed like he was a few paces behind. "How much?"

"Twenty." He watched as she leaned forward over him and pulled open her glove box. His eyes caught a puckered scar over her shoulder when the tank top moved, focusing in on it as she pulled cash out of the glove box. His eyes traveled up the line of her neck and he could practically smell her skin. It looked soft…bitable, delicious.

"I take favors too." He found himself saying with a smirk as she leaned over him. How easy would it be to just grab the back of her head and force it into his crotch right now? So easy.

Alex pulled up and narrowed her eyes at him as he raised his eyebrows and put the burning cigarette back in his mouth. "That's cute." She told him.

Mac went to snarl at her when he hand reached out and grabbed the front of his belt, shutting up and waiting for her to unbuckle it. Instead she pulled it away from his stomach and shoved the two ten dollar bills in. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath as he yanked the car door open.

Alex shook her head and grinned as he slammed the door shut behind him. "What a man whore." She half laughed as she reached behind her to grab her bag. Pulling a roll of papers out, she opened the ziplock baggie and watched as Mac stowed his Santa Clause like bag of pills, poppers, snorters and seizures into the compartment and locked it. She kicked her own door open with her foot to give herself a circulation of warm moving air.

Mac shot a few angry looks over his shoulder as he did. Did that little bitch just turn him down and tell him he was 'cute'? CUTE?! Whore…what a little whore!

Alex shook her head again as she began to roll the joint, frowning at the white little particles on her fingers. She frowned and rubbed the tips of them together. Glancing back up she prepared to yell out the window to Mac, only to see that he was slamming his car door shut again, to busy shooting her angry looks to notice the Sheriffs Deputy coming up to the other side of the window.

"Shit!" She muttered, tossing the half rolled joint and baggie into her center console.

"Well, evening there Mac."

Mac's head whipped around to see the new uppity Sheriffs deputy standing at his passenger side door in civilian attire. "Well hey there _Deputy._" He mocked back at him. "What can I do for you?" His voice dripped with venom and sarcasm.

The blond hair…boy (Really he was nothing more than that) squared his shoulders and gripped his belt buckle in front of him in a desperate attempt to make himself more intimidating and authoritative. "You can tell me what you were doing over there in that woman from out of towns car."

Mac flung his arm out the window and leaned back in his seat, smug as always. "Just welcoming her to the neighborhood by letting me suck her off. Problem?" He hissed as he felt something soft and warm touch his fingers. As the officer looked back over his truck he let his eyes dart to the side to see Alex crouching down next to his car, hidden under the huge worn tires. She looked up at him and gestured for his keys.

"Really now cause people been saying there's been some drugs getting passed around here lately." The deputy said still inspecting the truck.

"Well that's a damn shame." Mac shifted and pulled his keys from his pocket, tossing his arm back out the window and handing the keys to the crouching figure. "Oh wait you think its me?" He mocked. "Never ever officer Deputy sir."

The blond officer gritted his square jaw. "Gunna need to search your truck Mac. Please step out of the vehicle."

"You got a warrant."

Alex crept along the side of the trunk to the dusty laden compartment she had seen him stash his treasure chest in. She pursed her lips as her boots made cracking sounds on the gravel, glancing under it as the shifting feet of the officer. Luckily Macs boisterous arguing was keeping him occupied and covering her sound. His large hands flexed in and out, waiting for his key's to be returned to him.

Alex licked her lips and crotched down next to the compartment, wincing at the little sound of the old metal creaking open as she unlocked it and pulled the door open. She glanced up to see the Officer still arguing with Mac about his lack of warrant and probable cause. Reaching in she pulled the bag out and shut the rusty metal with the heel of her hand as quietly as she could.

Mac couldn't help but smirk as her felt the keys being pressed back into his hand. Smart little bitch. He gripped them before flicking his wrist to tell her to get her little hot ass and his stash out of there.

"Search all you fucking want." He hissed irritably.

The officer worked his square jaw, his hand falling to the hilt of his gun. "Get out of the car Mac."

Mac curled his lip as he pushed the door open and lit up a cigarette glancing around as the officer circled around his car. He could just kill him. Right there in the Parking lot of the Luna Mesa and no one would even bat an eyelash.

Pulling the cigarette from his lips he saw Alex in her car gesturing at him. She pointed to herself and then to made a house shape with both of her hands. He gave her a swift nod.

* * *

"_Just try to remember…think back…" The therapist coaxed in a soft voice, watching her closed eyes._

_It was the one thing that she couldn't hold onto. Half of her was thankful for it. Half of her thanked whatever sorry excuse for a good there was that she couldn't put together their features. She opened her eyes and shook her head. _

"_What does it matter?" She snapped back. _

_The therapist sighed. "If you remember their faces maybe you can come to terms and-" _

"_And what?" She asked. "Forgive them? Forget about it?" She scoffed. _

Alex hugged one of the straps to her shoulder. She had shoved the large bag into her case so that the drugs wouldn't be seen. She looked at the object swinging in front of her front door. It swayed in the night breeze ominously, her eyes following it to and fro. A head without a face...a being without a face really. She reached out and ran her finger along the cool sticky rubber.

"Faceless." She whispered, closing her eyes and smiling slightly as she tore it from the rope. She rubbed the mask in between both of her hands, looking at the leathery appearance of the deep brown colouring. Someone was trying to scare her but she felt oddly comforted by the idea of anonymity.

Lifting it to her nose she tried to pick up any details of the person who had left it. It smelled like…man. No surprise there. Chemicals, sweet and tangy…definitely but then again it was a rather worn looking gas mask.

She shook her head and lowered it, palming it quickly and kneading it in between her fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**JavaNut: And this chapter hopefully was worth waiting for! :P**

**DeviantDames: Maaaaybe.**

**Gurl: Lol it is kind of funny sometimes! Here is that whole scene for you. Dirty dirty girl!**

**Knyte: You know very well there is nothing wrong with you!**

**Leyshia: He can do more than pull it off. I'd want him wearing it! As for the Teeth….well I have been told that he does not have the meth teeth but you can imagine them either way you want. I don't think it would bother Alex that much. I mean she had been in the third world. I'm sure she's seen worse dental hygiene. But imagine it either way that you want!**

**Please if you are reading this comment and let me know what you are thinking. Things are going to start to pick up. FYI dirty chapter for Gurl! Love you Twinny. Watch out for those kidnappers!**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Tell me you're not a deep question sort of bitch when you smoke?" Mac muttered as he watched her little hands roll the joint with ease. He took a sip from the beer she had brought out for him and watched her large eyes focus in and out.

She'd changed when she had gotten home. The top was an… improvement. He wasn't as tempted with it at least. It was a huge red t shirt that looked like a men's size. The shorts however did not help him at all, leaving her long naturally tanned legs exposed and curled up against her chest with her boots half unlaced and hanging around her ankles, gapping open. Most women he would think looked disgusting like that, like they weren't trying to please him so fuck them. Alex still looked…something that wasn't disgusting.

Alex let out a little smirk and shook her head negative. They were sitting on the rock porch outside of her house, the deep of night filling the space around them with only the fire pit as illumination. "I'm more of a forget the big questions kind of bitch." She told him before her little pink tongue darted out to lick the edge of the paper, green eyes looking up over at him with a sort of rebellion that he was pretty sure he had stomped out a long time ago.

He scrapped his middle finger under the nail of his thumb as she held it up in front of her for her own inspection. She rolled a good joint he would give her that. He had given her some of his weed from the bag she had saved for him instead of the one that he'd laced. He'd let her have tonight, just because she'd saved him at least one night in the police station. Just tonight, he told himself over and over again.

Mac leaned back in the chair as he watched her take a long hit. She didn't cough, didn't show any signs that it was even remotely alien to her.

Alex blinked her eyes slowly, letting them stick closed for a fraction of a second before reaching over her folded legs to hand the joint over to him. "You were right," She said as he took it. "That's awesome."

Mac reached out and took it from her, flicking his wrist to push his shirt cuff away. He nodded and watched as the too large t-shirt she had changed into before he came fell to the side over her shoulder, revealing the puckered skin of a burn he had seen in the car. "That a cigarette burn?" He knew it wasn't. It was far too big.

Alex looked down at it as if for a moment she had forgotten it was there. She reached with her opposite hand and pulled the shirt up to hide it. "Cigar." She told him.

Mac frowned as her eyebrows drew together, remembering something. "Boyfriend? Dad?"

"No." She muttered, rubbing the spot and kneading her fingers into the fabric over it.

Mac frowned. "What about the rest?" He wanted to know…wanted to know how to scare her, he told himself. "You do got more." A person who burned you purposefully didn't stop there. He knew that.

Alex looked up at him as he took a hit himself, cherry burning around the frames of his hooded blue eyes in the night. "Torture." She finally said in a dead panned, end of conversation tone.

Mac leaned back in the chair with sadistic interest, watching her watching him. "What kind of torture?"

Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head against her shoulder, stretching her neck as if trying to grasp at or wrestle with her own memories. "All kinds." She said slowly. She opened her eyes again as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. She gave a sad little smile. "You know how much a persons life is really worth?" He frowned. "Here, not much. In fact most of them are actually in dept. Mortgages, credit cards, medical depts. To most people or banks, it would be cheaper to kill them off. But when an American photographer or journalist gets taken…a lot. Enough to fund a small army. When you have six of them…you're golden."

Mac took another hit and watched her. "If they're alive."

Alex reached out as he offered the joint back. "Alive is a relative term." She mumbled.

Mac raised his eyebrows and seemed to consider as he swallowed down more of his beer. "They fuck ya?" He asked.

Alex took a long hit. "Rape me you mean?" She shook her head. "No. They had others for that. I was more fun for them to do other stuff to." He furrowed his eyebrows. She'd be his first choice. "I fought back. In that kind of situation you think if you just keep fighting…if every ounce of you is strong, you'll survive. You really believe it for a while. But you're wrong." She took another hit holding it in as she continued. "It just-"

"Makes them want to break you more." Mac finished for her. He knew that but not because of her position. Because when they fought him that's what he wanted to do. Right now he was thinking of ways he could break her. Ways he could destroy the tiny woman in front of him.

"Sometimes I wish they would have." He looked back up at her sharply as she said it. "'Fucked me.' The two others that got back, they did it to them…they got to forget." She exhaled a cloud of smoke, her eyes following the dissipating bursts. "I don't get to forget."

Mac could tell right away when she said it that that right there was the worst part for her. There were two other people, two other survivors and they could forget. They could give in to the fact that there was a blank space in their memory and live. She…well she couldn't forget it. The bitterness in her voice said it all.

"I gotta go." He said suddenly. He couldn't stay here…not him. Not with the victim. He was the one who hurt people like her and she didn't even know it. He would hurt her too…but not tonight. He couldn't tonight. He pushed himself up and held out the joint to her.

She took it from his hand as he loomed over her, dark figure and baggie camo jacket darkening the fire behind him. She twisted it in her fingers as he stayed shadowing her, looking down at her hard. "Are you going to say you're sorry for me? Most people do if they found out."

Mac shook his head. "No." He told her, pushing his tongue into his cheek as he saw her lips twitch up into an actual smile.

"Good."

* * *

_Her hands hit and hurled everything she could find. It didn't matter if it was sharp or dull, thin of thick, heavy or light. It was hauled in a fit of rage around the small room just as easily. Papers and photographs, ink blots and pens few. She flailed her body around with the same intensity, the white hospital gown clinging to her in some places and flying in the baggier parts._

"_Stop!" She screamed and her feet trampled over the objects that she had thrown. He put her hands to her hair, palms pushing into her temples and eyes squeezing closed. "Shut up!" She couldn't hear the screaming anymore, couldn't take the sounds of bullets, couldn't see the heads with no faces. _

_One of the doctors ran in through the door along with an orderly's. "Miss Conners! I need you to calm down." _

"_Make them stop crying!" She yelled as she started to pull at the bandages on her face and chest. _

"_No one is crying Miss Conners!" The doctor yelled as the orderly grabbed her around the waist. Her bare feet kicked across the cold tile ground, flailing and bowing at odd angles as she tried to get free. _

"_I can hear them crying!" She screamed again. "Suck it up!" She yelled through the door, irritated. She didn't care about the pain, the torture, the screams. She could deal with that. When people hurt you, you were meant to scream and fight but she couldn't take the crying. She couldn't take that she was the only one the UN officials and doctors could go to for answers and…details. "Make them remember!" _

"_Miss Conners!" The doctor yelled as the orderly finally got her to the floor. "They don't need to remember! You need to stop!"_

Mac stood at the foot of the bed, gas mask over his face and his jacket stowed in the back of his trunk. He watched as she tossed in a nightmare, her little body rolling over onto her back on top of the hurled away sheet and blanket. His eyes moved over the exposed skin…and there was so much of it. So much. She just wore a pair of black boyfriend cut panties and a white almost see through tank top.

He licked his lips as he saw her rub her legs against each other and her shoulders strain in some unseen battle. Her hips fought against some invisible attackers. The little bones moved hard as they jetted out.

Putting his hand on the end of the bed, he gave it a jolt. Her green eyes fluttered open, still half in between consciousness and sleep. She made a soft meuwing sound before glancing down. He smirked under the mask, waiting for a scream or panic to cross her face.

Alex looked down at the imposing figure at the end of the bed through sleep filled, hazy eyes. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes but the felt caked over in the corners, rendering the dark room into a soft focused, hazy fog.

"Son of a bitch." She groaned, casting her head back down on the pillows. Mac looked at her in confusion as she flipped over onto her stomach and shoved her head under the pillows. "Bad trip." Came her muffled explanation of her current predicament.

You're fucking kidding, he thought to himself as he watched her right leg come up and curl against her. He tried hard to focus and not pay attention to the perfect little ass now all but exposed to him, silently seeing his teeth digging into it.

Placing both of his hands on the end of the bed, he gave it another firm jolt causing her entire body to shake.

Alex squeezed her eyes closed again and let the pillow release slightly, still over her head. "Go away…" She groaned half-heartedly, knowing that it wouldn't stop the vision in her head. She stretched her legs back out, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep.

Mac gritted his teeth down hard, kneeing the bed and reaching out. He ran his hands slowly up her legs, trying to startle her awake from her pot induced, half-awake state. They were soft, warm and strong, almost disappearing under his large hands and the extension of his fingers. He could feel the muscles in them twitching and knew what they would feel like wrapped around his waist. He let out a little smirk to himself at the shiver that went through her as he squeezed the middle of her thighs.

Alex sighed before flipping over quickly, making the hallucination pull his warm, rough hands back. "Okay…if I'm going to dream someone sneaking in, it's going to be that hot drug dealer now some 'canyon spirit' or whatever!" She picked up her pillow and threw it at him. "Now GO AWAY!"

The growl of irritation caught in his throat at the mention of the 'hot drug dealer'. He jerked in his coverall's, hardening. Aggravation set in and he stormed out of the room, stomping at the creaking floor. Seeing the bag of laced weed sticking out of her camera bag, he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. Evidently she didn't respond to bad trips in the way he wanted.

Alex glanced up through the one eye that wasn't buried in her pillow as the hallucination stormed back into her room and snarled at her. It went over to her dresser and yanked one of the drawers open, grabbing something out before slamming it back shut. She squinted as it looked at her again, grunts and deep breaths coming out muffled. Turning on a heel it stormed back out and she moaned lightly at herself.

"I need to go back to therapy." She muttered to herself sleepily. "…And a drink."

Mac closed the door to his truck, looking through the dry tree limbs back towards the house he had just left. He took deep angry breaths and clenched his fist tighter around the pair of red panties as he watched the kitchen light turn on and the girl walk past the windows over to the refrigerator.

"Damn." He muttered shifting his hips against his erection to get it away from the zipper. Yanking open the crotch of his jump suit, he closed his eyes as the cool air hit his dick, doing nothing to soften it but at least it wasn't locked up anymore.

She shouldn't have been this hard to get at. She should be scared. She should be running. She shouldn't be thinking she wanted him in her hallucinations and she definitely should not have just been wearing panties and a tank top to bed.

He brought the lace up to his face and took a shuttering breath as he breathed in deep. It smelled like her, warm and soft. The lace snagged on his facial hair and his dick jumped the thought of it on its owners body, his face buried in between her long legs.

Grabbing his dick to stop it from jerking again, he ran his rough thumb over it, stopping at the tip to tease some of the moisture out. He was pretty sure that the bra she had been wearing when he watched her strip down matched the material pressed against his nose.

He took himself in his palm stroking up and down heatedly. He was willing to bet she was a fighter, even with conceptual sex. She'd want to ride him and he would pin her down under him, holding onto those hip bones and digging his thumbs into her sweet little ass as she bucked under him. She'd scream when he thrust into her little body the first time, perky little breast heaving as though she'd never felt anything like it before.

His breathing was turning into pants, warming the material over his mouth just like her little pussy would. It would taste great…amazing. He wanted that. His eyes shot open as her dulled shadow moved across her living room, still in that little pair of boyfriend cut panties and tank top. His cock jerked again against his increasingly fast strokes and he looked down at it to see a few drops of white hot liquid leaking from the slit at the top.

"Give it up Alex…" He growled into her underwear as he turned his eyes back to the window where she had no idea she was being watched. She was pulling her sweat dampened hair up, exposing more of her neck and the hallows of her collarbones. His balls tightened as he watched her neck arch to get the last of her hair up.

His eyes caught the hollows of her hip bones as she stretched, not able to see them clearly at the distance but knowing they were there. He'd seen them when she lay on top of her sheets, little panties doing nothing to hide the curved and swells that he could bury himself into.

He gritted his teeth down, feeling the sensitive lace protest as some of it caught in between his lips. He wondered if she'd ever cum on it. The thought drove him insane and his dick jerked hard while his tongue darted out over the crotch of the material.

"Shit!" He hissed as he felt his orgasm move up his dick and pulse out. He dropped the now warm panties to it and caught the liquid as his neck arched back and contracted along with his stomach. Taking deep breaths he finished he last few strokes before letting his chin come down on his chest. His thighs twitched mercilessly. "Fuck I gotta get in that." He muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Leyshia: No I know he had them in the movie. It was more people that I am writing this for didn't want him to have them but I guess I kind of do. Just to make them authentic. So I'm kind of leaving that open ended. **

**Javanut: Gotta get some Mac smut in there. **

**Melissa: Lol you have one person to blame that on and I will not mention her name but she knows who she is! Lol I loved Macs reaction to her not believing he was real! Just stomps around like a spoiled child. **

**Coconutcarter: It is not wrong! He can have me wearing the mask. I thought it was so messed up and hot. Seriously, the sweatier and dirtier he is the better! **

**WaterWarrior: At least he knows now that she's attracted to him…him him…not canyon spirit him. **

**DeviantDames: Lol than be scared because we all kind of want that. I mean Mac can kill one or two of us before we tackle him…but not all of us before we get his pants off. **

**Knyte: Take all the time you need Babe.**

**Again Guys Please Remember to comment and let me know what you think. I'm going to start to pick up pace. Dont worry.**

**Chapter Eight: **

"_I'm sorry Alex. I really am." Said the blond haired blue eyed man as he finished backing up the last of his things and zipping up the pockets on her suit case. He was struggling, his angular jaw working as he tried to do what he felt like he had to. _

_Alex sat up against the head bored, a joint in between her fingers as she propped the arm holding it over her knees. "I know." She told him. _

_He ran his hands through his messy blond hair, sticking up in a million directions. Looking around the room to make sure that he had gotten all of his clothing he glanced back at the girl on the bed. Alex looked down at the suitcase, the zipper sound tearing through her mind like the ringing of splitting skin. She looked up at him slowly, taking a long hit of the joint to rid her ears of the sound and he sighed again. "I just can't deal with this…I know I should but you're just not getting any better!" _

_Alex flicked the ash from the joint into one of his old, empty paint cans sitting on the bed side table. "I know." She repeated methodically. She felt like she said this all the time, over and over. _

_His muscular arms crossed over his chest under the grey painting shirt. "I mean I'm the artist Alex…I'm meant to be the one all tormented and…" He stopped and looked down at her arms that were still bandaged from her latest night terror. "I didn't even want you to go remember? It was too long and two far away…" _

"_I remember." She finally snapped._

"_I know you remember! That's the whole problem! If you could just let all this bad shit to go!" He stopped and tried to collect himself, clearly not really having wanted to say something like that. "I'm going to go stay with Maggie…I just….I'm sorry Alex." _

_She ran her hands through her hair at the top of her head, pulling the long waves and curled away and back. She watched him pick up the last bag and kicked her leg out. "Toby." She called out stopping him at the door. She could clearly see his eyes squeezed closed to the side; thinking that she was going to beg him to stay. He glanced back at her. "You have been fucking her right?" His blue eyes widened. "Since I got taken?" His mouth dropped open but no words came out. She gave him a little closed mouth smile. "It's okay. I'm insane…not stupid."_

_She never really did blame him. Dealing with someone like her wasn't easy before she was taken. She'd always needed someone who was a bit more…wild. Crazy even to keep up with her. When she had gotten back he had needed as much comfort as she did. Maggie didn't see things that weren't there in broad daylight. She didn't hear people screaming in the grocery store. She didn't have nightmares that were so vivid that she would start tearing her own skin off. _

Alex took a long rehydrating sip of orange juice as she sat at the kitchen counter looking out over the desert and Canyon. Her phone was propped up on her shoulder, the melodic hypnotizing voice of her therapist and friend coming through it.

Damien was a nice man…really nice and very handsome in person. He was one of those men who was blessed with a face that made you want to tell him all of you deepest darkest secrets. He'd taken a liking to her right away and was one of the few who would even consider taking her on as a client.

"Things are just becoming more…real." Alex muttered into the phone. "I can feel them happening again."

She could hear the sound of his chin hitting the phone as he nodded. "It happens in cycles sometimes Alexandra…flows back and forth. What are you seeing?"

Alex shrugged. "Just the usual…killing fields, smelling things I shouldn't be. I saw a faceless man in my room last night." She smiled as she heard Damien drum his pen on his desk. "Don't say it!" She laughed.

Damien's deep laughter came from the other end of the line. "Alexandra…have a told you you're my favorite patient lately?"

Alex leaned on her elbows forward on the counter. "OH really?" She joked. He'd already told her this a million times. "Is it my eyes, my rocking little butt or just my charming personality?" She joked, playing with her glass.

Damien laughed again. "It would be unprofessional for me to say all of those things." He mussed back, though both of them knew neither of those things mattered. Alex wasn't like other patients. The only way to get through her had been to become a friend as much as a therapist. "Its because you know what is wrong with you. Most of the time anyway."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Damien sighed on the other end of the line. "It means that if you are dreaming and seeing faceless men at the end of your bed-"

"Masked." She corrected rising and moving over to the glass door. "Masked men."

"Even better." The other man said. "If you are hallucinating masked men at than end of your bed than maybe there's a different mental and physical issue that you need to deal with."

Alex leaned on the warming glass as she looked out and saw a familiar red truck kicking up a dust cloud as it pushed through the vast, pulsing expanse of the desert. She took a long sip from her glass. "Why doctor…are you seriously telling me I need to get laid?"

He laughed. "I'm saying that maybe a bit of human connection might be better for you than wandering around, alone in a desert."

She gave a little half smile as she watched the cloud engulf the truck before it disappeared into nothingness. "And in your professional opinion, what would be a better environment? A Chip and Dales show?"

He chuckled. "I think we both know that's not your type Alexandra." He paused. "I have a client coming in fifteen minutes…maybe we should pick this up again. Go back to a once a week phone conference?"

Alex continued to stare out into the open expanse that was starting to call out her name. "I'll think about it. Thanks Damien."

"Anytime Alexandra. You have my number…and cell of you need it."

* * *

Mac pulled his truck up outside of the cave, looking at it for a long moment before leaning back into his seat. He hated this place…was really starting to hate it more and more. Every night he thought about that night in this cave. About how he should have tasted something in his beer. About how being here had fucked them all up so damn much that no one had gotten out with their own personalities still intacted.

Reaching over he yanked over his glove box and reached past the balled up of red lace. Grabbing a bottle he popped a few of the pills into his mouth and moved them around for a moment, still staring at the material.

His mind moved to the girl on her bed, her thighs pressing tightly together…to that little moan she made in her sleep, half torment moving to a place of ecstasy.

He slammed the glove box closed and moved the pills around in his mouth before swallowing them. He itched mercilessly at the scarring on his chest as he waited for them to kick in, remembering her green eyes, so dark at night starring up at him beside his truck. Pushing his tongue into his mouth he closed his eyes as he thought about that they would look like kneeling in front of him, sucking him and stroking him with her tongue until he came down her throat.

"What the fuck." He muttered to himself, wondering what screw had busted loose in his head this time to have him thinking like that. She'd probably bite it off. Pushing the truck door open he grabbed his bottles and boxes from the passenger's seat before climbing out and making his way to cave entrance.

* * *

Alex pulled herself off the rented ATV along side one of the high cliff walls, soaked with red clay and dry branches. Tilting her sun glasses off her eyes she squinted out to where she would be looking from her new vantage point. Lowering them back down she pulled her bag on her back and secured the straps tight.

She looked up as she pulled a pair of black climbing gloves out of her pockets. Pulling them on she stretched her fingers for a moment to make sure she had enough dexterity before she walked over to the red wall.

"Physical huh?" She muttered, digging her fingers into a hole and beginning to pull herself up. "I'll give you physical…" She grabbed into another hole, pulling herself up.

One foot, one hand at a time, slowly and steadily as the hot sun beat down on her back. She focused, pulled and pushed her little body up, adjusting her hands and feet as she went. Her eyes always open for another hold or root. Sweat began to run down her neck, back and arms, collecting at the heels of her gloves and making them itch. By the time she got to her half way point it was dripping down her neck and out of her hair line.

Grabbing onto a thick branch she held herself with one arm on the angled slope, pushing it away from her stinging eyes. She felt the branch slip in her grasp, pulling from the ground.

"No…no, no, no!" She grabbed one of the spots on the wall next to her, trying to find another stable hold. She could hear the branch snapping under her fingers. "No!" She grabbed into another hold right before it snapped, swinging to it as she watched the branch give way and tumble down the steep incline. It moved in a tumble, kicking up red and brown rock and dust as it went.

She leaned her head against the red rock and took a deep, steadying breath in the dissipating sound of the tumbling branch and rolling rocks.

"Okay." She muttered bringing her head back up and looking up at the way she still had to go. She gripped harder at the hold for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as she felt it moving under her fingers. "Shit!"

Mac frowned as he saw the tumbling form of limbs roll hard down the cliff side. The motion of it spun and whirled, head over heels if it was still lucky enough to have a head. It flailed as it moved at first, trying to find something to hang onto before the limbs went limp and let itself take the inevitable roll down the edge. It slammed hard into the side of an ATV parked at the bottom of the cliff side and curled in a last effort to hold onto consciousness before going limp.

"Fuck." He muttered. This was close to the cave…couldn't have squad cars and ambulance's running around here.

Pulling the truck to a stop in sprayed up even more dirt and gravel onto the prone figure. Pulling himself out of the truck he grabbed a sharp pole from the bed, prepared to kill them if they were still alive and hide the body.


	9. Chapter 9

**ScoobyDoo0811: I'm glad that you are liking it! **

**Pink-Keasne: It was so subtle but he definitely did! And if you rewind and watch the scene, before in it Rick offers him a hit off his pipe and Mac says "No man I don't touch that shit." I went back and rewatched Mac's scenes and he alludes to the fact that none of them got out of there the same. Even in that memory scene you can see that Mac doesn't have the sores from scratching and burning his chest with his pipe. Subtle but…ex druggies can notice. Reggie was the only one who got it… "That cave fucked us all." Ect. Than the fact that Devon said. "Mac was the one that always did what Walter said, but I was the one that Walter loved." Just lines like that that were thrown in. Everyone who knows Mr. Reedus knows that he doesn't play a bad guy without a real backstory. I love that. **

**Gurl and JAvaNut: I know! Dont do it mac!**

**Waterwarrior: Nooooooooooo I need you! Lol well you'll have a lot to read when you get back!**

**VeritasKym: Yes in this story it's as if Regina already happened. I am going to start getting into that with Devon and all that. For the beer scene refer to my comment to Pink-Keasne. The beer scene is on the opening menu sequence and in the memory scene at the end where Devon is explaining everything. Devon even says "Guess it drove Mac a little crazy." If you watch you can see a piece of paper being put into the bottle and it foaming like he's been doing it for a while.**

**Knyte and Coconutcarter: I assume dealing with someone going through that kind of trauma would be hard but he didn't have to go running into the arms of another woman for comfort. Don't worry I have his coming to him. **

**Leyshia: Yes she did…not really a guardian angel looking over her either is there?**

**Chapter Nine: **

Mac stood over the still form of the girl. She was dusty, dirty and bloody. It looked like she had protected her head while she was falling, her arms taking the majority of the impact and rocks battering. Small rocks and stones were embedded into some of the cut and skinned flesh.

Using his boot he pushed her onto her back, looking at the torn t-shirt. Her jeans were low on her hips and he could see a cut along her hip and stomach as well. It didn't look like it was bleeding too much. Her hair was everywhere, colored by the dirt in it.

He rubbed the back of his head with the thin, sharp, metal pipe as he looked at her still face while he stood straddling her legs. It would be so easy…take what he wanted. She was passed out. She'd never know…she's just attribute the soreness he'd pound into her to the fall. Or he could kill her…end his problem and his newest addiction.

Lifting the pipe he looked down at her shallow breathing chest. He licked his lips and began the downward plunge before stopping inches from her. Her little body twisted for a moment, a low moan escaping her as she tried to roll to her side.

"Shit…stupid bitch." He muttered. He pulled the pipe away and rubbed his face with his other hand. "Come on…" He muttered bringing both of his hands up on the rod and poising it again.

Her hazy green eyes fluttered open, trying to see through the pain but barely registering. Everything was throbbing around her, her hear beat in her ears echoing through the world around her. "Mac?" She rasped out.

He pressed his lips together as her eyes went half closed and rolled back. Hurling the pipe to the side angrily he dropped down over her legs, yanking the shirt she was wearing up. He took in the damage on her stomach. It was slow bleeding, nothing internal. He ran his hands up her stomach to the wire of the mangled bra. Pushing his fingers under it he lifted her back up and she made a little noise of pain.

"Shut up." He muttered as he pushed his hands along the clasp and undid it, tossing it to the side. He ran his hands down her now bareback, keeping her body angled up as he checked for more wounds. Nothing felt that bad, even though his hands dampened from the layers of blood and sweat. "Dirty girl." He muttered with a smirk to himself as dropped her body not to gently back to the ground.

Alex tried to hold onto some semblance of awareness as images passed over her. She couldn't hold onto his face as her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open for more than fractions of a second at a time. The face was changing too fast for her to grasp onto, making the nausea in her stomach churn worse. It moved from Mac's to the white mask before changing again into the face covered with white skin and no features. No lips, no eyes, no mouth and no nose. No facial hair or distinctive features at all. She reached up and tried to feel for them but her hand and arm failed.

Mac watched as the hand found his face, finger tips brushing at his chin gently as though trying to find something before failing miserably. He ran his hands around and felt at her breasts for a moment, filling his hands with them before pulling regretfully out of her shirt. "Come on." He muttered. He slid and hand under her shoulders again. He hauled her up, gripping under her thighs and ass, giving it a firm squeeze for his own amusement.

Alex took a deep shuttering breath, trying to hold onto something besides the pain in her all of her body. She could feel the air under her, the warmth and sweat from another body. She didn't like being carried, she never liked it. It felt unsteady and out of control. Reach up with sore arms she wrapped an arm around the faceless man's neck. Something squeezed her ass again and she let out a noise of muffled pain.

Mac frowned as he carried her over to his truck, her bloody arms wrapping uncomfortably around his thick dirty neck. "You're asking for it." He grumbled as she squirmed in his arms.

Alex licked her lips, tasting blood there. "Tell me it's not real?" She muttered as her felt her body contract it pain, the strong unknown arms around her adjusting to keep grip on her ass. Each movement, each independent muscle hurt and ached through her dulled mind.

"It aint real." Came the far away voice. She gave a little sigh and nodded painfully.

He transferred her over his shoulder as she passed back out at the pain of being twisted. Opening his tailgate he pushed the bucket and work gloves out of the way. Flipping Alex, he deposited the girl into the back, pushing the bloody body all the way in with both hands.

Putting his hands on the burning truck bed and starred at her, rubbing his lips and teeth. He always did what Walter said. Always. His father that would barely call him his son. Fucking Devon. Coming back to this town with his drugged out sister had only made things worse for Mac. Devon had all his fathers love without having to do anything for it because he was the son of his whore mother instead of Mac's. All because of that, he couldn't have this little woman in the back of his truck, unconscious and ready for his taking. Hell if last night was any indication she might even be game if she was awake.

His eyes darted over the tight little body, not caring about her being covered in blood. If he didn't need his father's approval and ruthless backing than he could get away with it.

Alex opened her eyes with huge effort as the hot wind of the desert passed over her. She rolled her head to the side and willed her vision to clear as memories of the faceless and masked man passed over her, eerie and quickly. She licked her dry lips as she felt listened to the screams of pain in the wind and in her head. They were loud, high pitched and wailing.

"_I'm real!"_

"It aint real." She repeated the distant voice, complete with slang. Turning her head to the side, she frowned and reached over.

_Her arms dripped with blood and flayed skin. It ran, it soaked, it caught and it clumped. _

"It…aint real." She repeated trying to not look at her arm as her body bounced from whatever she was riding in. Stretching her arm out, she took a weak hold of the brown rubber sticking out of a tipped over bucket next to her. She rubbed the gas mask in between her fingers, trying to hold onto consciousness.

The harder she tried the louder the voices and crying became. "Shut up." She whispered to them in the wind.

She looked around her in panic seeing the dirty enclosed space around her. The sky was open to her but she still felt trapped. A pale of rods rattled above her head and there was a length of rope right next to the side of her head opposite the gas mask. They swirled around her in confusion, panic and pain. Combine with what she could only assume was a concussion she could barely focus on any one thing. Much less come to clarity over what was reality and what wasn't.

"Let me go…let me go!" Her whole body felt disconnected and every jolt of the road reverberated through her.

Mac swung his arm around the seat and pulled backward up into the driveway. He worked his lips together, debating just tossing her on the front steps. Still they were close to the desert and wild animals up here was definitely a possibility.

_Problem solved. _His mind told him, glancing over at the woman in his truck bed.

Still he pulled open her bag on the passenger's seat next to his and grabbed for her keys. He reached for the door handle before stopping and looking back out through the rear view mirror. He chewed on his inner lip as he glanced back at his glove box. "Damn women." He muttered, slamming his boot against the door to push it open.

Shrugging his jacket up on his shoulders he pushed the tailgate down and watched her head turn, eyes still closed.

_She struggled against the hold of the two men dragging her out of the trunk of the jeep. She flailed her whole body against them and yelled, swore, spat….anything. Their burly fingers just dug deeper into her arms and legs. _

Mac pulled her by the legs first, licking his lips as he watched her little body slid along his dirty truck bed. "Honey we're home." He mocked, pulling her back over his shoulder with a grunt.

"_Beg…say you'll do anything…cry for help." _

"No." She hissed.

Mac pushed open the front door and kicked it closed behind him. Effortlessly and without care he tossed her body down on the sofa, watching as her arm fell over the side. Rubbing his lips with his still bloody fingers, he shrugged his coat off before dropped the keys to the coffee table. "No?" He muttered. Sitting down and looking at her beautiful little soft face. It didn't sound like a plea. She wasn't begging.

Reaching out he picked a small stone out of a cut on her arm, tossing it to the clean floor. Resting his elbows on his knees he put his hands, fingers clasped together to his mouth. "You're a lucky lucky girl." He muttered.

He reached out and pushed her hair away from her face, dust particles and dirt falling out of her hair. Her eyes were working under the lids, trying to re find lucidity and consciousness.

_The faceless man pushed cords onto her, taping them against her skin. They were cold as she struggled against the ropes. She knew they would be red hot soon, blindly painful. "This will make you cry."_

_She didn't speak…couldn't speak without chocking against the gag in her mouth. The taste of the saliva soaked rag made it taste like slick musk, disgusting, gooey. _

Her eyes blinked open to see the faceless man in front of her, watching as she tried to struggle back to reality and consciousness.

_White hot electricity seared from her chest, arms and thighs. She screamed and a thin layer of sweat broke out of her skin. It only electrified the open wires more. Her back arched and body arched against her restraints. Trembling and wrenching, a bead of sweat fell off her nose. No matter how hard she screamed or what angle her body arched she couldn't get away from the pain and she wouldn't look away from the featureless face. _

Mac frowned and he leaned farther over her, watching her eyes trail over his face, searching the featureless expanse she was seeing. "Ali." He muttered. He knew she hated being called that and wanted the delight of her snapping back at him.

She licked her lips. "You kill me, I'll kill you back." She whispered to the faceless, featureless devil in front of her.

Mac let a slow grin spread across his face. Leaning over her he watched as her eyes closed again. He grabbed her face, dirty fingers digging into her soft cheeks and slammed his lips against her hard, moving her still ones. She was sweet, even with blood on her tongue. Soft and warm.

He pulled only slightly away, proud of the way her lips looked just as bruised as the rest of her. "I knew you were a fighter." He growled, yanking at her bottom lip with his teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leyshia: I've said a few times why Mac cant take what he wants in the story. Walter told him not to and in the movie it is said that Mac "always does what Walter says". Plus he is fighting his urges more and more because he is actually intrigued by Alex. It says why in this chapter but I thought it was pretty obvious why Mac would be intrigued by someone who has been tortured. **

**Gurl: He really is fighting with his change isn't he?**

**JavaNut: I hope that's a good OMG**

**Knyte: Mac all you need is Alex. We all know that. Pull your head out of your ass and go actually talk to her! **

**scoobydoo0811****: Thanks I will! Please keep reading and let me know what you like.**

**So this is a long one all but I didn't want to give you an uneventful chapter! Please review!**

**Chapter Ten: **

Alex woke up with gasping breaths. The pain set in right away though the throbbing was duller than before. She opened her eyes and stared at the spiraling fan above her for a moment, trying to get her bearings. She looked around the room for a moment, trying to figure out where she was, if she was tied up and who was with her.

Her eyes darted around, keeping the rest of her body still for a moment. Where she was….she was on her sofa, the air conditioning flooding over her methodically. It was dark in the room signaling that night had come. Was she tied up? No…thank god. There were no bindings on her, nothing cutting into her arms and legs. She flexed her hands and fingers while turning her neck from side to side. Who was with her? No one…no one at all.

That was the real shocking part. When people brought you home…saved you as it were, they normally stayed for a round of well earned applause.

She pushed herself up with a whimper of pain. She braced her hand on the side of the sofa and the other on the back, pushing to sit and looking down at herself. She was fully clothed in the attire that she had fallen in. Even her climbing gloves were still on her body. The rips in the shirt and jeans were extensive but she could feel each of her limbs and digits.

Taking a shaky breath she reached over with a bloody, rocky and scrapped up arm, flipping on the light. There was still no one. No Canyon Spirit, no Faceless Featureless Man and no Mac. It had to be Mac that had dragged her back. Why, she didn't know but it made sense that he had deposited her and not cleaned her up. It wasn't exactly his style to take care of an injured climber. Plus he was the only one that her logical mind told her was real.

Wincing, she pulled the t-shirt over her head, leaning back at pain caused by the movement. She frowned, noting that she was missing her bra but far too concerned about the bumps, bruises and cuts on her to really care how much of a pervert her dysfunctional savior was. Besides she could feel her underwear on still under her jeans so he hadn't gone too far.

"Okay." She whispered to herself, giving a slow count to three before pushing herself up to her feet with a moan of pain and soreness. She stumbled towards the shower, grabbing onto walls and chairs as she moved with one hand while checking her head with the other. She could feel a particularly nasty bump on the crown but the skin wasn't broken. She striped off her jeans, also torn beyond saving, while looking at the imposing shower in front of her.

This was going to hurt but she needed to get the stones and dust out before she could patch herself up. Flipping on the water she winced as it touched her arm. She took a deep breath and a few preparatory pants before thrusting herself fully under the water with a scream of stinging pain.

She slipped into her kitchen chair and dropped the bag onto the table still taking shallow breaths from the feeling of the water hitting the already dirt and sweat ingrained cuts. She had wrapped a towel around herself but she could still feel the burning. Luckily her head wasn't hurting as much which meant that her concussion hadn't caused any doctor worthy damage.

A hospital was out of the question. She hated hospitals. Their white walls drove her insane and the smell of antiseptic brought up enough memories on their own. She couldn't do it in there…couldn't hold onto sanity. Wedging the towel up on her legs she began to sterilize the cuts and scrapes on her calves and knees, dripping them with antiseptic and Neosporin. Her head fell back and then forward to her chest, trying to hold off the pain.

* * *

Mac poured himself another shot as he sat at the bar, trying to will today out of his memory. Why had he even bothered to take her back there? She was hot yeah but it wasn't like he could have her. The thought alone killed him. Why hadn't he just done what he had been doing for the past nine years? Why did the fact that she actually wanted him do something for him? He hadn't cared about that in a while. It certainly hadn't excited him this much.

He had to admit…despite the being attractive thing, he was intrigued and frustrated by her lack of reaction. Not to mention the idea of someone who had lived through torture; torture even greater than he could inflict or had been exposed to…that was exhilarating.

He took another shot as he watched his half-brother come into the bar. Devon…not who he needed right now. They thought he was three sheets to the wind but that guy…that guy made him look like sanity embodied. At least he knew he was raping and killing people. Devon just thought that he and his now, forcibly injected, half drug comatose sister were in love.

Devon walked over with a little smile and sat next to him, taking the bottle and pouring a shot as Mac narrowed his eyes. "Don't see you're little pet project here tonight? You finally scare her away?"

"She's scared." Mac lied. "Just got a few more stops to pull out and she'll be running out of here with her tail in between her legs."

Devon grinned. "Too bad you can't just attack her…or smile at her. She'd go running right away." He snickered.

Mac gritted his teeth at his father's favorite son. "Shut up you little shit." He snatched the bottle back as he got up and took a shot straight out of it.

"Mac." Came Walters warning from the other end of the bar.

Mac glanced up from under his eyebrows at their father as he shook his head at them. He raised his hands innocently before pushing himself up from the bar stole.

"Don't you got some work to do?" Walter asked.

Mac narrowed his eyes at Devon before grabbing his coat and leaving. He lit a smoke up on the porch and looked out into the parking lot. Her car wasn't there. He leaned against the railing as he rubbed the back of his head. He could go back to the cave and work. Or he could try to scare her again. He could also…just go over there, try to prove Devon wrong. He'd already gotten off once in his truck after dropping her off. Her unconscious body was too much for him to handle and he'd needed it.

Shaking his head he decided, once again to do what Walter said and head for the caves.

* * *

Alex picked up her plate from dinner dropping it into the sink. She closed her eyes for a moment at the echoing sound before walking over to the refrigerator. She went to reach for a beer before thinking better of it. She shut the door and braced both of her hands on it, still feeling the cool of the inside on her naked legs under the large t-shirt. She couldn't bare anymore weight on her.

Turning, she slumped down against the refrigerator and let herself come to rest on the cold tile floor. She'd have to stay in for a while…a few days at least. Hiking with a concussion was never a good idea. Hell just being out in the heat wasn't. Reaching over she grabbed her bag as she reflected on how that wasn't all that of a bad idea. She had a good deal of editing and developing to do. She could catch up. Maybe when she was feeling more alive she could even go down to the Luna Mesa and have some "Human Contact" as Damien called it.

Pulling out a bottle of old pain killers she sighed before deciding on her other medicine of choice. She stuck it in between her lips and fished out her lighter. Glancing up she saw the faceless man in front of her, standing over her with a length of rope in his hand, ready for his next round of cutting, burning and shocking with her. She lifted her lighter to the joint before hurling it through the figure.

Being in pain always brought the memories swirling back on her head and right now she just wanted to feel….dull.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled angrily.

* * *

Alex pulled up the dusty parking lot of the Luna Mesa, smiling to herself. It had been three days since her fall and she head spent them resting, editing, developing and emailing with the photo editor of the magazine. She had found some sort of peace in it, sitting in the make shift dark room calmed her and editing the photo's helped.

She and the photo editor had phone conferenced over the shots that they still wanted and the areas she hadn't gone to yet. She had spent to day mapping them out and decided to look at the caves when she was more healed. Caves were always beautiful: hidden caverns, stalagmites undisturbed for hundreds of thousands of years, hidden wells. But they were dangerous too. If you slipped and fell in one of them chances are that no one would see or be around to help.

Right now though she wanted a drink and to be around people. Staying locked up had led her to believe that Damien was right; that maybe some human contact would do her some good. She was actually kind of surprised that Mac hadn't come by to demand a 'favor' or two for hauling her stupid ass out of the desert. He seemed like the kind of man to brag.

Getting out of the car she made sure that the long sleeved flannel shirt she was wearing and the tank top under it hid her bumps, bruises and cuts reasonably well. She sighed and let down her now sun stained hair to cover the few shallow ones already healing on her neck. "Good as it gets." She muttered at the red pick up truck. "Sorry country boy."

She pushed open the screen door with the squeaking and grinding of old metal. It was still early and a week night so it wasn't packed. She could see a dirty blue shirt sitting at the bar along with a younger man who looked at her when she came in. He had a baby face to contrast the way he sized her up quickly before turning back to the gruffer man who hadn't seemed to notice her yet.

Slipping past she tried to stay out of his eye sight so that he would be tempted to brag about how he had needed to haul the stupid tourist out of the desert. She smiled at Walter and pointed to one of the tables that was vacant. He gave her a quick nod before turning back to the two men at the bar.

"Told you not to rough her up…just to scare her." He hissed at Mac as the younger man took a long pull on his cigarette.

Mac looked over his shoulder, catching onto Alex right away as she picked up a menu and looked at it while she sat. "Didn't." He told his father. "Swear. She fell going down a cliff. Stupid bitch."

Devon snorted. "Wonder what you were doing watching her." He said sarcastically.

Macs gaze moved sharply to his half brother. "What the fuck that supposed to mean?" He snarled.

Walter leveled his brown eyed gaze on both of them. "I was very specific Mac. With you know who around we cannot half that uppity new Sheriff and his Deputy snooping around."

Alex looked up at the sound of Mac snapping at the younger man, closing the menu and watching what was meant to be a hushed conversation taking place. She tilted her head to the side as she watched Macs fist clench on the bar while his lips pushed together so hard that he almost crushed the cigarette in between them.

"Maybe if you did what you were supposed to and told I wouldn't be the favorite and Dad would let you keep the woman that you like." Devon put in.

Macs body pushed up from the stool blindly fast. "Favorite? You delusional piece of-"

The sound of a sawed of shot gun clicking was almost as fast as his movement, stopping his raising fist. Walter held it up under over the bar at him. "Don't think so Mac…no tonight." He said as his two sons locked eyes and held them in a threatening, pshysodic staring match.

"Mac." He felt a hand on his arm and looked over his shoulder to see Alex looking at Walter, watching the argument and shot gun carefully. She licked her lips before looking back at him. "Come on…dance with me." She gave his arm a little tug. She didn't know what the argument was about but she knew that no matter how angry and aggressive you were chances of bullying down a shot gun with Walters creepily widened eyes on it was out on the question. "Please."

Mac pushed his cigarette into the ash tray in front of him before letting her pull on his arm again. Alex bit her upper lip as she pulled him out in between the tables with her while the jut box played. Her hand found his and was immediately pulled back against her ass as he pushed his hips closer to hers. She gripped his fingers and tried to keep them occupied with hers. She couldn't help but laugh at his fingers ruthlessness in trying to get at her.

Mac shook his head, holding back a grin at the play battle. "Seems like you're feeling better." He said distracting her so that his other hand could come around and find a place under her ass.

Alex bit into her lip to try and hold back a laugh. She reached her other hand around and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her front where he instantly latched onto her jeans belt loops and pulled. "Yeah, I assume I have you to thank for that?"

"You remember that?" He wondered if she remembered him almost driving a metal road pipe in between her breast.

Alex shrugged and let his hand pull on her belt. "Parts…thanks…a lot." She told him, wrapping her arm up around his neck. "I'm normally not that uneven footed."

Mac raised his eyebrows and chewed on inside of his lip, trying to hold onto the conversation and the silent battle their fingers were still lock in behind her back. "Yeah…don't spread that around. Don't need people thinking I'm a hero or some shit."

Alex jumped as his fingers got loose from hers and gripped her ass. She let her head fall to his shoulder as she laughed, still trying to pull his hand away behind her. "I don't think anyones going to mistake you for a knight in shining armor Mac." She tried to pull his hand away but he gripped tighter with a smirk down at her.

"It's more fun to be the bad guy." He glanced over her at his brother who was watching them closely, trying not to smirk too large at the prospect that his brother could be wrong and he could get a woman without force.

Alex nodded and pulled her head back. "I bet it is….do I even want to know what happened to my bra?"

Macs eyes snapped back to her as he made a face of devious consideration. "Probably not." He leaned into her father, making her arch her back backward as his hot breath passed over his ear. "I bet some coyote is having the time of his life with it."

Alex raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how much of her life savings she should put down that coyote standing in front of her. She shook her head and glanced over at where the boy who he was fighting with was watching them closely. "Who's the stiff?" She asked.

Mac glanced over her shoulder at his little half brother. "Don't worry about him…just a cocky little shit."

Her fingers found his hand again pulling it higher onto her back. "I'm trying to do you a favor and you're being so grabby!" She joked, twinning her fingers around his again.

"Can't help it." He murmured close to her ear. "I see something I want, I take it. Just the kind of man I am."

Alex pursed her lips together and shivered as his warm musky breath passed over her ear and neck. It was a threat and a promise, she was sure of it. "I kinda figured that out already." She grinned as the statement made him grab her belt loops tighter and yank on them.

"Hey." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned her head over her shoulder to see the 'cocky shit' standing behind her with his hand out. Her mind flashed to the image of a faceless man starring at her and she shook her head to clear it, turning her head back to Mac as he felt her muscles suddenly tense under his hands.

"Cutting in." He told her with a little competitive smirk at his brother.

Mac made a low noise in his throat as the next song came in. "I aint done little brother." He told Devon as he ground his hips into Alex's tiny ones hard.

Even without being turned on she could feel him against her still sore hip bone, imposing and promising at the same time. "Okay…I am." She said pulling slightly away and detangled her fingers from Macs. "I need a drink." She muttered, moving away from them.

* * *

Mac glanced up as he heard the screen door open and saw Alex step out. His brother had been watching her hard…very hard. She was right to tense up and fear him…even if she was stupid to not be afraid of Mac himself. The general skeevie-ness inherent in drug dealers told her that was what it does with Mac but his brother….well his brother was a different story. He looked at her like a threat. She could feel it in his dull eyes.

"You done for the night?" She asked, leaning on the railing a little bit farther from him.

Mac nodded and returned his smoke to his mouth, eyeing the hand in her pocket. "You need something?"

Alex gave a little nodded. "That thing I bought from you must have fallen out of my bag." She muttered, pulling out a bill and handing it to him.

Mac reached over and took it, smirking to himself as he remembered that night and taking it. He dug into his pocket. "Figured that's why you're so jumpy tonight." He stepped closer and pressed the plastic baggie he had retrieved from his truck into her hand.

Alex bit into her lip and stuffed it into her back pocket. "Your…brother…half brother whatever," She looked up at him. "He keeps looking at me like that I'll slit his throat."

Mac leaned his hip onto the railing next to her. "Will you now?" She made a face of consideration, raising her eyebrows. "I might pay to see that. If you don't die before it happens." He muttered the last part making her look over at him sharply, her nerves already on end. "From falling." He added with a raised eyebrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Darkreeduslove: If its Fucked up to love Mac, color me super super fucked up because I would let that man do me with the gas mask on. Thank you for all the comments on my stories!**

**VeritasKym: I know it totally is. Don't worry she will be brought in. I loved that scene with Mac being all grabby on Devon's girlfriend while they were dancing…those hands…they just never stop moving. It does things to me. **

**Melissa: Yeah I haven't had internet for a month or so so my cell phone's 3g has been getting a super work out. I'm glad you're liking the direction. Yeah Mac was scary but Devon freaked me out more. Most of all since through the whole move I was like "Idiots!" about them almost getting killed and him shooting his frat boy friend in the leg. Then I got to the end and was all "OMG! HE WAS DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" So creepy!**

**Coconut carter: I know right! Sooooo creepy! That's exactly it. The more his 'family' pisses him off the more he's drawn into her. **

**Leyshia: I can totally hear him just saying that in a nonchalant voice that just makes your nerve endings spike!**

**Scoobyboo: Lol I think Mac should just whoop his ass on principle for him being a 'cocky little shit", I think Mac would love to see her slit his throat though. **

**Knyte: Lol we all know who Mac can grope!**

**Everyone Please check out the new Forum that Gurl has made called The Reedus Movement! www. fanfiction forum/ The-Reedus-Movement/ 115162/ (No spaces)**

**Chapter Eleven:**

"_Wake up! Wake up!" Yelled a voice as it shook her. The large hands circled her arms and tried to hold her back from her flailing and self battering in her sleep. They jolted the little body hard, as hard as they could to wake her up but her skin was so slick with sweat that they kept sliding. _

_Her eyes darkened open from sleep with a wide horrified glint in them. She didn't even see who the person was as she began to fight to monstrous hold, still flesh in her nightmare and unable to tell if the bindings were fists or ropes. Her black sheets were slick with blood and sweat, scabbing that she had torn off her own arms. "No!" _

"_Its not real!" Tobys voice finally cut through her senses. _

_She looked over at the red blinking clock as she tried to ignore the metallic taste of her blood in her mouth, feeling around and finding that she had bitten her own tongue in her sleep so hard it bled. Any normal person would have woken up at that but the dreams were so real that the pain she was experiencing in them mixed with the outside world. It was two thirty in the morning. He hadn't been there when she went to bed finally. She wasn't meant to sleep alone…the doctor had said to not let her sleep alone. _

"_Where were you?" She finally chocked out. _

_Toby looked down at where his hands were holding her arms. "Out….with….friends." He tried, not able to keep eye contact. "God Baby you can't do this anymore! That's the third time you've ripped these stitches! Now we have to go back to the hospital!" Her eyes weren't focused on him, darting around in wide wild circles. "There's no one here!" He yelled for the millionth time. _

"_Yes they are. They're everywhere." She muttered as still scanning the room as her left leg with the open stitch pulled up to her chest. "Every dark space…Every corner, every room-" _

"_ALEX!" He shook her hard again. "For the last time! There are no such things as monsters!" _

_Her eyes lurched to him, haunted but still steady and knowing. "People are monsters…and they're everywhere." _

Alex secured the flash onto the top of her SLR along with the low light lens as she looked into the dark void of one of the caves. The moment of that night made her frown as it beat at her consciousness. She could feel a cool, promising breeze prickling her skin and sending goose bumps along her sweat drenched skin.

She smiled to herself. To anyone else it might feel ominous but the assaulting sun felt more dangerous than the cold promise of the caves. She had found several entrances for them but she liked this one the best. It didn't have a no trespassing sign above it and looked more like a small hole engraved into the ridged cliff side. It felt almost like it was rebelling in itself; the way it dug into the imposing structure of the cliff. Nothing was meant to encroach on the massive rock structure but this little hole had carved its way through.

Pushing some of the dried scrubs away she looked in, pulling her first glow rod from her bag and slipping into the narrow mouth of the entrance. She pressed up against the wall as she moved, feeling the dry rocks press into her back and some of the dissipating bruising there. She looked up to see how high the rock ceiling was and how secure it felt before moving father in. Pulling out a small pen light she scanned it around, letting her eyes adjust.

Twisting her neck, she pulled herself in further after putting the pen knife and glow stick in between her teeth. Her little body slithered and contorted along the walls and rocks, moving like a snake. She'd always been good at this, working with the terrain. It reminded her of something methodical and mind numbing but at the same time demanded her bodies full attention.

"_The human body is capable of amazing things…extraordinary things Alexandra. The mind…well that's something else." Damien told her._

"_Thanks Dr. Phil." _

She slipped farther in, gripping a rock above her to maneuver her body through. She could see a widening in the rocks in front of her. Slipping out she spat the first glow stick at the passageways entrance. She looked around her as she pulled the flashlight out of her mouth. The passage through the mountain was thick and almost circular. She pulled the camera out and snapped a picture, the light stinging her eyes as she listened to the prolonged zig on the flash.

Stretching her arms as she walked she let her finger tips run across the walls. She smiled at the coolness of it. She closed her eyes and listened for the trickling of water before making a sharp right turn and stopped. She took another glow stick out and snapped it in between her fingers to activate it. She slipped it onto the ground next to her turn and moved down the slightly smaller passage.

"There's no such thing as monsters." She muttered to herself as a million horror movies sprung into her head.

* * *

Mac pushed through the familiar cave entrance, carrying a large box of pills under one arm and some tubing in his other hand. Rubbing his lips together he paid no heed to where he was walking. He'd done it so many times in his life he could have done it in his sleep. He'd definitely done it so high he was practically comatose a few times.

He frowned as his boot slid on something, looking down and seeing a glowing object on the ground. Putting the tubing down on the ground he picked it up, looking at the glow stick with squinted eyes. "What the fuck?" He muttered, looking from left to right. He didn't see anyone but he did see another faint glow. Putting down the box as well he walked towards it, picking up another…than another.

Finally he got to a small fracture in the earth with a steep upward climb. Picking up the last glow rode, which he was now sure were a trail of bread crumbs, he stuck his head into the cramped space and looked up the narrow passage. You had to be small to get through there, tiny and flexible…and without fear.

"Ali." He growled irritably narrowing his eyes in the dark. Stalking back through the dark with the rods in his hand he grabbed the box and tubing and practically through them into the cook shop, grabbing the gas mask.

* * *

Alex slid down one of the rocky natural paths with her arms spread out along side of her, steadying herself on the increasingly cool and moist walls around her. She twisted her neck as she walked, keeping a firm gaze of the walls around her and ground.

"_From falling."_

She grabbed onto one of the rocks to steady herself as the sound of water became more and more propionate. She ducked down and dropped another rod without looking at it as she entered a large cavern in the earth. She took a breath as she saw the dim glow of black water dripping from the stone icicles on the ceiling. Under them was a massive hole in the earth, eroded by a millennia of water dripping and moving. She whipped the cold sweat from her hair line as she looked at it in awe.

A giggle drew her away from her starring and she looked to her left to see the young bloated bellied boy that had been in the desert 3 weeks ago. She considered him for a moment as he ran through the water before focusing back on the majestic reality in front of her.

"So beautiful." Her words echoed off the walls and through the cavern as she lifted her camera, the light of the flash momentary illuminating everything around her. She moved closer to the edge of the whole, snapping pictures as she went. The flash and shutter made a familiar pop and zig noise as she moved, checking the screen from time to time as she moved.

Sticking her hand out, she let a few drips of black water hit her hand, mixing with the salty sweat that shimmered on her skin. She held it up to her nose and took in the fresh scent of clean water before sticking her knuckle into her mouth and tasting the minerals in it, unknowingly being watched.

Lifting her camera again she turned her attention to the ancient cavern walls and began taking pictures, until the flash illuminated something that shouldn't be there at all.

She jumped at the sight of the figure in her yellow and green flash for a fraction of a second, shadowed once it went out and faded by the darkness around it. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Lifting her flashlight she aimed it in that direction, only to find nothing. She darted the light around quickly before finding where it had moved. She breathed hard at the sight of the figure that had leaned over her bed that night. The mask covered its face and features, brown hair almost black as it stuck out at odd angles from in between the straps. She leaned forward and closed her eyes for a minute to banish the image.

When she lifted them again it was still there. She shook her head at him…it. Maybe it was a him. "There's no such thing as monsters." She told it quietly and it cocked its head to the side in confusion. She shook her head and stepped back along the path glancing back and the figure.

It was still cocking its head and watching her before dipping its hand into the jump suit. Slowly it pulled its hand out and let a dozen little glow rods fall to the floor.

Alex stopped and frowned. "No…" She whispered. "No that's not possible."

There we go, Mac thought to himself, watching her head turn and her body tense in the green eeire darkness.

She shook her head and looked at him. "What are you trying to tell me? You want me to stay in here?" Mac cocked his head to the side in confusion before he watched her push herself up through the path again.

Alex ran up the path seeing the stone wall that she knew she had left one of the glow rods out…it was gone, the ground dark and vacant. She shinned the pen light down, trying to remember what turns she had taken. "No no no no!" She muttered as she pushed through the narrow passages until she reached the wider ones. Still no bread crumbs.

"NO!" She yelled, her voice echoing and coming back to her with her own anger. It jolted her back quickly and she took a few deep breaths. "Come on…come on you've done this before." She muttered to herself as she breathed the cool air in.

She just needed….air.

"_I have to get above ground." Her voice didn't sound like her own in the dark. It was deep throaty and full of pain. _

"_No…you can't…" Whispered a voice in the darkness. _

_Another came. "They're up there." _

_Her eyes were wide open in the throbbing abyss but they might as well have been closed it was so dark. She sought out the two voices of the other women but it was no use. She clenched the cool bulky object that she had grabbed off a table when she ran in her hand. "I have to." She whispered. She pushed herself up from the ground clenching and her broken and bleeding ribs as she did. "We can't stay in here forever." _

_The air was cool and stagnant in the deep of the caves but as she stumbled along the walls she could feel it moving, as pressing as the rocks that punctured into her bleeding back and body. The stone wall was coated with the sticky blood trail as she moved perilously along it, following the trail of fresh air on instinct. _

_She stopped and gasped as she grasped at her side with her already bloody hands. Her entire being slumped against the cold wall, promising if she just slid down in this would be easier on her. She couldn't see it but she could feel the heated stickiness; feel the pulsing of her body, and raw chaffed open wrist. Their only hope was clenched in her hand…if she could just get top side and get a satellite connection. If she could live through the walk. _

Alex pushed along the dark cave walls, her small pen light the only illumination. She could feel the air starting to get fresher, moving stronger. Pushing herself forward towards it she tried to hold on to her reality.

"Please…" She muttered to her mind as it flooded.

_She pushed herself towards the small light coming from in front of her. The bright hot waves passed through the ceiling illuminating the rocky ground under it. Roots and branches tangled and dangled down from the small hole. She finally made it to it. Squinting her eyes in the light she looked down at the drenched satellite phone clenching in her hand, trying to scrub the blood off the numbers as she fell flat on her ass with a muffled scream of pain. _

_Shakily pressing the numbers into the operator she closed her eyes and fell back against the ground. Her body slumped in the flickering rays of sun light as her blood lose from running and escaping finally catching up with her. _

Alex pushed herself out a different cave entrance than she had used to get into the caverns. Taking a long breath of fresh air she shuttered as her body adjusted to the heat of the sun light again. She dropped the camera and the light to the ground and sat, taking deep breaths and scrubbing at her tortious eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the comments! I'm about to start picking up the pace so hold on tight…..**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Alex pushed through the desert at a far more hurried pace than she normally did. She needed to get back to her car and just drive….drive far far far away. He had picked up the damn glow sticks! They were gone. That meant he had to be real…had to be! How many times had she seen him and he'd been real? In front of her shower? At the end of her bed?

What the fuck was she doing here!?

Her paces broke into a run across the dry earth, arms pumping as sweat dripped down her body. She breathed hard as she heard the screaming wind again, a million voices flooding though it. Her eyes squeezed shut out of instinct to block them out and her foot snagged. She went tumbling, barrel rolling in the sand. She laid there for a moment, crawling at the dirt with her eyes shut as her body shook with shivers despite the hot day and the sweat drenching her skin. She didn't cry…couldn't cry.

How much of what she had seen in the past year and a half had been real. If she had seen him and thought he wasn't real how many of the others weren't either. She scrunched up her hands in the dirt before leaning up and hurling it around her, clawing and grabbing at the dry land scape.

"Why!?" She screamed into the empty air. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

She didn't know who she was screaming at. There was no god listening; just nightmares; just demons. She took a long shaky breath as everything around her remained still and unmoving. Folding her legs up to her she put her head on them for a moment as the disturbed dust and earth finally settled around her. She tried to be as still it was as she continued to breath.

Finally she pulled herself up from the ground.

* * *

He looked at the car in the parking lot in the desert, swinging the crow bar in his hands. Mac was taking too long to get ride of this little bitch. He kind of wondered if he ever really wanted to. The way he looked at her was all consuming, like there was something inside of her that he wanted to be part of. He'd been able to hold himself back from what was in his nature to do. He'd certainly hadn't bothered with that with Reggie.

Steadying his drip on the crow bar he walked over to her car, raising it like a bat and began to smash. The thick glass of the windshield shattered, creating a spider web like shape across the divers side before smashed it again. It gave way with a ringing chime and fell across the seats. The motion was repeated on the passenger's side, all four doors and the back window.

All the while a dopy grin spread on his smooth face. It grew winder as he came around and lifted the hood of the forester, thrusting it open. Sticking the bar back in he began to tare at the wires inside and yank until they ripped.

* * *

It was later than Mac wanted it to be by the time he was finished and climbed back into the dusty old truck. He should not have taken so long but his mind was wandering and it was better to do slow than get blown sky high if the wrong chemical was mixed in the wrong container.

He kept thinking about that cavern; the dark image of the little woman standing, so near to her death. He could have easily fulfilled his prophecy about her fall if he had just walked up behind her in the dark and pressed her hand to her back.

But he was a selfish man. He'd wanted to see the fear finally engulf her face. Than there had been what she looked like…standing there, barely lit. Her skin had been shinning, sweat pooling around the few scars and cuts that still littered her body. It looked pale in the dark of the cave even though he had watched her enough to know how sun battered it was. When she had reached out and touched the water, bringing it back to suck if her knuckles he had twitched with desire.

Want. Need. Take. Mine. Now.

He rubbed at his lips with his arm braced against the open window and to other on the wheel. He drove down the abandon stretch of highway, eyes glazed over. Frowning he stretched his neck when he saw a figure walking along the side of the road. "Oh what the fuck now?" He muttered. He pulled the car over so he was driving next to her. They were still at least 30 miles from town.

Alex glanced up at him and than back down at the ground. Mr. Grabby was not who she needed right now.

"What are you doing?" Mac shouted out the window as he continued driving slowly next to her.

Alex glanced at him again. "Walking home." She retorted.

Mac glanced forward again before looking back at her. "Why?" He asked angrily.

Alex furrowed her eyes brows and stopped walking. His truck skidded to a stop next to her. "Did you total my car?" Her voice matched his anger. The stress of the day was exhausting but she could find just enough energy to be angry.

Mac's eyes narrowed. "Someone totaled your car?" He snapped.

Alex frowned at him. "And you don't know anything about that? Or a dead cat on my porch? Or a gas mask?" She started walking again and Mac gritted his teeth, stepping down hard on the accelerator and swirling the truck in front of her to cut her off.

He kicked the jump suit under the seat and leaned up, pushing the passenger side door open. "Get in." He told her, needing to know just how scared she was. Alex frowned and looked around at the fast approaching dark over the desert. "Ali, I didn't total your car. Get. In."

Alex rubbed her sweaty hair and looked at him, rubbing her lips together. "Its not safe to pick up hitchhikers." She tried to joke. "You should be careful."

Mac chewed the inside of his lip before a slow grin spread across his face. "I'll risk it." He murmured, eyes carrying a mischievous sick glint in them.

Alex pursed her lips together hard, rubbing the dry plains of skin together before she swung her bag off her shoulder and pulled herself into the high cab. "Thanks." She muttered as she closed the door and looked at him.

Mac looked back a head and didn't say anything. That stupid little fuck and wrecked her car. Reaching onto the dash he grabbed his old cell phone and pulled up the number to the garage, telling them to get their asses over there and pick up the car.

He glanced over as he told them where it was and watched her pull her dusty dirty shirt over her head. She was still wearing a white wife beater under it but it was soaked with sweat around her breasts and the top. She leaned forward to pull something out of the front pocket out of her bag, showing that her spine and lower back were wet with sweat as well, the tanned skin that showed when it rode up sticky with the moisture.

Alex stuck the joint in between her lips and ruffled out her hair. Patting her pockets she swore as she couldn't find her lighter. She reached forward to open the glove box.

Macs hand flew out and slammed it shut before she could see the content, not the least of which was the panties he had been cumming into since he had snagged them. He locked eyes with her and she raised an eyebrow as he dug into his pocket, angling his hips up to grab his lighter.

She took it when he handed It to her, lighting up the joint and taking a long hit as he hung up the phone.

Mac glanced over again as she lifted her knee up and put her forehead against it. "How bad's the damage?" He finally said.

Alex took a deep breath and looked up at the rode in front of them. "All the windows are smashed out. Hood was pulled up with all of the lines looked like they'd been torn. It wouldn't even start." She shook her head and took another hit.

Mac glanced at her. "Garage will come and get it. Call me when its done." He told her, looking back forward. "Gimme your number and I'll call you."

Alex glanced at him and couldn't help but give a short laugh. "If you want my number Mac you could have just asked for it at the bar."

Mac looked back over at her and rubbed his lips, lapsing into a long silence. She didn't really seem uncomfortable. Just as though she was thinking. She wasn't making exaggerated sighing noises or trying to find not so subtle ways to get his attention like many of the women who had been unfortunate enough to "Date" him. Looking back forward he shook his head.

Alex took another hit and held it out to him without looking, feeling his rough fingers drag across hers before taking it. "You didn't fuck up my car." She finally said.

Mac released the hit through his nose. "If I was going to fuck shit up it would be a lot worse than your car." He muttered.

Alex finally looked over a him. "Like a cat?" She asked him. He didn't respond and she shook her head. For a moment, feeling a wave of displeasure from the whole day wash over her. She licked her lips before pulling her body half out of the seat and leaning her face and upper body out of the window to catch the cooling wind.

Mac shook his head and gripped the steering wheel.

"Thanks for the lift." Alex muttered as they pulled up to the front of her house. She looked at it for a moment shifting in her seat. "Mac…if by some chance this it isn't a coincidence that you were out in the middle of no where; if you're going to kill me…if by some off weird chance this is…reality or whatever; can you do it fast; not draw it out."

Mac frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I'll call you when your cars done." He muttered non committedly.

Alex nodded slowly, reaching out and running her fingers along his jaw back and forth for a moment, trying to grasp onto something. "Thanks." She muttered as his eyes snapped to her.

Mac frowned as he watched her pull away, bringing his fingers up to his lips again as he watched her slip into the front door. There was something very wrong with that girl. But all and all he was glad that he didn't have to kill her yet.

Alex closed her door and watched through the dark windows as Mac's truck pulled away. She took a deep breath and dialed in Damien's number. He picked up on the third ring with a profession but fond greeting. She licked her lips slowly unable to say anything just yet. "Alexandra? Are you there?"

"Its real." She finally said. "All of its real."

She could practically hear his frown. "Alex listen… lets just work through your breathing exercises and figure out whats going on together."

She rolled her eyes but went through the breathing and calming exercises with him as quickly as he would let her before moving onto the cave. The man in the cave that she had seen in her house before. The man picking up the glowsticks which she knew were physical objects.

"Is it possible," Damien asked her calmly. "That maybe you didn't drop them in the first place or forgot as you kept walking and just thought you did? You said you were seeing the little boy and we know that hes…"

"Dead." Alex finished when his voice trailed off. "I guess I mean I don't think so but it is possible. I've never forgotten before." She muttered.

"Maybe you just went to wrong way." Damien told her.

Alex sighed and rubbed her hand through her hair as she paced. "Okay….what about my car. I know that was wrecked."

Damien nodded. "Some yokel doesn't want you snooping around." He said with a shrug. "I mean people have all kind of hidden secrets out there. Family feuds, drug labs, illegal cows." Alex smiled at the last one. "Just calm down. If you really REALLY think that this masked man is real than stay away from that area. But what are the chances of him being in your room at night or in your shower?"

Alex shrugged and opened the refrigerator, retrieving a can of mixed fruit. She was starving after today. "Around here who knows. Crazy yokels and all." She added the last part low, smiling to herself. "Thanks Damien…" She muttered.

"No problem Alex…I just don't want to see you regressing again because you're spending too much time in a vacuum."

She furrowed her eyebrows at the term but nodded. "Night."

* * *

Mac slammed Devon up against the hard wall the moment he walked into the bar, snarling and practically hissing. "You stupid little fuck!" He growled.

Devon made a chocking sound in his throat as his thick forearm pressed against his wind pipe. "What?!" He gasped. "You weren't getting rid of her!"

"Scared the shit outta her today!" Mac roared. "Had her running like the devil himself was after her! How the fuck is she meant to get outta town if she aint got no car!?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Knyte and Javanut: Lol yes he is! **

**Scoobydoo: Thank you I ma glad that you're enjoying it!**

**COconutcarter: Can't you just see Mac smirking under the mask as he slowly drops them out of his hand? All thinking "Mahahaha. Got you bitch!" Devon should have died. Not that mac is in any way a good guy but Devon was just bat shit.**

**Leyshia: Mac is smarter than that. He knows that if they want her to leave she's kind of going to need the car to go running scared. **

**DevientDames: Lol Mac is mad because he had her about to leave and now she can't. Plus I mean….any excuse to beat up Devon right? **

**Greeneyesonly: No. I think we all like Mac.**

**Here we go guys…finally some might say. **

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_She held one of the other woman close at her said, arm around her naked waist to support her while the other clenched at her own ribs, bleeding badly from the run. She could feel her breaths echoing in her chest, against the pain of her ribs. Her body begged her to just lay down and let the end come. Her hard beating heart echoed the call, pleading with her for relief. _

"_We have to go in there." She gasped at the other woman who still had enough physical strength to stand. Emotionally it was something else though. Emotionally she had already given into her own mind and bodies demands…the firm knowledge that there was no point in fighting anymore. _

_When she got no response she pulled at the her hand, coating the blond woman's wrist with her blood as she heard the shouts behind them getting louder and louder. _

Alex looked at the dark hole in the earth, so much bigger than the one she had descended into two days ago. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at it, the cool breeze coming out and rustling her loose hair. She felt safe in caves. They had saved her in the past and she wasn't going to let that get taken away from her again by someone who her logical mind was telling her probably wasn't even real. If he was...

_Take a deep breath, face my fears._

She clenched her hands in and out before slowly stepping into the caves. She closed her eyes as her body was cocooned by the rocks. "Its not real." She reminded herself. She hugged her arms around her before moving deeper into the caves.

Mac frowned when he heard footsteps echoing though the cavern and the tunnels, looking up from his work and pulling the mask up over his head. He listened again to catch the sound. It was light but there was someone in here. Grabbing his knife he pushed away from the table with a growl.

_She opened her eyes, squinting instantly at the bright rays that passed through the whole in the earth above her blinking at it quickly and trying to find her baring's. She looked down her own battered and torn body to see a young boy sitting next to her, pressing a cloth against her ribs. He had stopped the bleeding. _

_Her lips parted to speak…something but the boy looked up at her with his dark face and put a small thick finger to his lips, willing her to be silent in the universal language. Slowly she put her hands behind her and pulled herself out of the sun against the stone wall. The little boy followed her movements, holding the completely red black cloth to her worst open injury. _

Alex walked slowly through the cave not bothering with a flashlight as she let herself get used to the enveloping darkness. "Its not real." She whispered again as she heard foot steps.

Looking up she could make out the tiny figure of the boy again, looking at her and motioning for her to come in a way that she knew all too well. She shook her head sadly at him but he nodded and motioned harder. Sighing she gave up and followed him, her steps speeding up when he started to move fast. "Wait!" She found herself calling out even though the mantra was repeating over and over again in her head. She knew what was at the end of his run: a gun shot and eyes flaming out.

Alex ran after the phantom little boy as fast as her legs could carry her. She jumped over the red rocks, feet moving with a mind of her own to keep her balance as she pushed across the cavern walls. "Stop!" She yelled out, panting and finally slowing as the little boy did. "Don't go that-" Her words stopped as the little boy ran through a figure in front of him.

She panted and put both of her hands on the walls to either side of her. He was dressed in the same blue jump suit, collar slightly a gap. The sweat from the hot sun outside shined off his burnt collar bones. She squinted in the darkness to try and make out his face but it was covered by a white gas mask that made his hair stick out at odd angles through the straps.

"You're- you're not one of mine." She told him as she hunched over from running. The slight light in the caves caught a reflecting blade held in his hands, sharp, deadly, capable of inflicting great amounts of pain. She closed her eyes for a moment before she looked back up at his nameless face, receiving only a muffled panting in return from the figure.

She slid down the rock wall to her side, catching her breath and putting her palm to her forehead. "You're not real." She said looking back at him in a side long glance.

Mac cocked his head to the side, finally understanding. She was seeing things, things scarier than him. Stepping forward he stood in front of her, squinting through the goggles as she didn't respond, didn't move. She actually didn't believe he was real. Taking the knife he put it under her chin and made her look up. She tilted her chin on it and he saw the barely there scar he was touching under her jaw.

_The ropes burnt into her wrists as the cold steel slid along her, leaving a long barely there cut. "Don't mess up her face." Came a deep voice. "We need to send them her picture to prove she's still alive." _

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Who were you?" She asked.

Mac licked his lips under the mask. Fuck if he knew anymore. This place, this cave, it had fucked them all. He'd never been the same after that night. He'd never touched shit of the drugs he cooked before that had happened. After…well after he couldn't get enough. He lowered the knife, sliding it down her shallow breathing throat.

Alex watched the masked man step back, running her fingers along where the knife had been and coming away clean. She frowned. She should be bleeding. She looked back up at him as her mind moved her back. "Two men have told me that their deserts are like vacuums." She closed her eyes. "They suck up all the murder and blood and death…" She shook her head as the phantom cocked his head to the side at her again.

Mac watched as her fingers went back to the space on her jaw where his knife had just been. She scratched at it hard, her eyes squeezing closed in a desperate attempt to feel something real. Her nails drew across the skin so hard that it broke.

Alex looked at the little bit of blood on her fingers. "I'm starting to think that all of the vacuums are connected." She looked back at him. "I think I'm falling into it...to you maybe."

"_Anywhere else just not her face." Her skin sizzled and burnt as a burning hot cigar bit into the flesh of her shoulder. The scream rocketed out of her at the searing pain. Her back arched and a cold sweat broke out over her body. _

Mac watched as her hand moved to her shoulder, tearing past the red tank top and under it. Her bloody fingers scratched at it hard, breaking the scar tissue there, taring and pulling at the mangled skin as her neck arched back against the hard rock behind her. The column worked as she both absorbed and fought the pain. He'd honestly never seen anything like it in his life. It was fucking beautiful…and horrible. But still rapturous.

Her hands moved to her stomach, scraping at the scars on her sides. Two firm hands grabbed her wrists and she opened her eyes again to the nothingness of the mask. "It's the nothingness isn't it?" She asked. "Its getting into me."

Mac gave her a slow nod before pressing the knife into her hand. She'd kill herself and he would watch it end for her. He'd watch her kill herself and he'd have nothing to do with it. That would be enough for Walter. It would be the most amazing, mind blowing experience of his life.

She looked down at it. "It feels real…it always feels real."

Crazy bitch it is real, his mind bit out.

Alex pulled the knife up to her chin and held it there. "Is this what you want? Me; here; to make it end and just get sucked away?"

Mac frowned. Is that what he wanted? He sure as fuck wanted to see it but he was the sane one here. He knew that tip was really pressed into her chin. He knew how easy it would puncture that soft delicious skin. He'd never get to taste it, sink his teeth in it. He'd never see those green eyes again. His dick would never dive into her.

He reached out but her hand was already moving. Alex hurled the knife to the side as hard as she could. "NO!" She screamed. "I'm not READY!" She pushed herself up against the hard rock behind her. "I just want it to feel real again!"

Mac gritted his teeth and pushed himself up with her, jetting his hand out and slamming her head back against the stone wall, knocking her out cold. Her body slumped to the ground in unconsciousness. He tore the mask off his face. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair and spit into the dirt, rubbing his facial hair hard as he stood in front of her and panted. "Why couldn't you have at least cried!" He yelled at the unconscious girl. He could have let her do it if she cried.

Mac carried the limp body of the girl over his shoulder down the tunnels, sure footed from working in them for so long. She wanted fear…he'd give her fear. She wanted to feel something? He'd make her paralyzed with it in the cave that had fucked them all. It certainly had opened the flood gates on his sanity or lack there of years ago.

Coming to the chamber he dropped the unconscious body of Alex onto the lawn chair. Her head lulled to the side, hair in a million different directions. He leaned over her and gripped it violently, knowing that she wouldn't feel it, not for at least another 30 minutes. He pulled her head to the side and looked at her neck, right where he had bitten a whole chunk right out of Reggie in this very spot, high out of his mind without even really knowing it.

His eyes traveled down to her shoulder, grabbing the arm band of her tank top he yanked it to the side to find the puckered burn mark where she had said someone had shoved a cigar. It was bloody now but her hands hadn't done a lot of damage. He looked at it hard for a few moments before angrily releasing it and watching her head lull farther against her shoulder.

He took a deep breath. Walter had told him not to rape her… He always did what Walter commanded.

Rolling up his sleeve he let his hand move to firmly cup her breast, just large enough to fit into his hand. Sports bra for hiking…good girl. He ran his thumb harshly over the place where her nipple was under the material, bringing it to a sensitive peek under the cloth. So damn sensitive…it made his dick jerk. Lifting his arm he grabbed the other and repeated the action until both were marching in hardness. He could see the outline. Running his right hand down her flat stomach he came to the bottom of those stupid low rise jeans. He ran his hand over them until he got to the appendix of her thighs. Looking up he saw that her head was still lulled to the side in unconsciousness.

His cock jerked up again, pressing into his coveralls as he roughly began to stroke her through the jeans. Warmth flooded around his hand. "Little whore." He muttered.

* * *

Her head spun uncontrollably as she slipped back into consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a barely lit room…not a room. A chamber was more accurate. Pushing herself up on her hands she frowned when she realized that she wasn't restrained or tied down, not quite sure what to make of it. She sat fully up on the broken down old lawn chair and closed her eyes as she tried to let the wave of nausea from the action pass.

Finally settling she stood up and looked around the chamber, cave walls shinning with moisture. Everything still felt intact. She frowned and walked over to one of the work benches, taking in the bottles on them. Stretching her hand out she began to turn them and read the labels, tilting them and squinting in the dim lantern light. She let out a breath and moved around the room, taking in the lockers and the work stations. She frowned when she came to the chains on the walls, not seeing the masked figure behind her.

_Ropes burnt into flesh, slicing and chaffing with their roughness. Struggling did nothing…worse than nothing. It tightened the bindings and cut them deep. _

"If you don't leave, I'll hurt you." She turned to the figure in the dark cover alls and gas mask, taking him in for a moment.

Alex turned back to the chains and reached out for one, slowly wrapping it around her wrist where she had a few barely noticeable scars. "I wonder if you'll be original." She said quietly, contemplating the possibility and giving the links a firm tug around her wrist.

Mac gritted his teeth before tearing the mask from his face and hurling it to the ground. A thick cloud of dust engulfed it for a moment. "What the Fuck Alex!" He yelled angrily.

She turned her head back to him and let the chains circle around her arm before falling with a clank and swinging in front of her. "I thought it might be you." She said still lost in her thoughts. She took a step back from it and turned to him.

Mac frowned hard and looked at her, eyes running over her scars and body again. "I'm real!" He hissed at her. "This is real! Just fucking freak out!"

"Do you want me to scream?" She asked continuing to look around.

"God Dammit!" He took a step closer to her and slapped her hard across the face sending her head flailing to the side. "That feel real!?"

Alex straightened up and licked across her teeth, tasting a little bit of metallic blood. She glanced back at the man in front of her before bringing her hand back and slapping him hard across the cheek, so hard that it hurt her hand. "I guess you are real…" She shook her hand as he turned his scruffy jaw back to her, working the angular line for a moment before reaching out and slapping her hard again.

Alex gritted her teeth before raising her arm again but Mac reached out and gripped her wrist, using it to jar her forward to him painfully. He crashed his lips hard into hers with a grinding of teeth.

She would be scared of that. Violence didn't scare her but the prospect of this would. She'd scream, she'd fight, she'd try to run.

Instead he found her lips moving back with his, her fingers gripping into the fabric at the waist of the jump suit and pulling at it. He tasted over poweringly of cigarettes and whiskey, musky, like a man should taste. His teeth scrapped harshly over hers before he yanked at her hair again, pulling the soft sweaty strands at the back of her neck and feeling them crack and break.

He took a deep panting breath. "You are one fucked up girl." He told her in a low hissing murmur before throwing her back towards the lawn chair that he had put her on before.

Alex nodded as he pushed her hard into it, her body ringing with excitement. "I know." She looked over at where the dust around the imposing mask had finally settled. "Put the mask back on."

Mac looked at her hard for a minute before a slow grin spread across his features. "You're making me love you." He muttered as he reached down and grabbed it.

Alex shook her head and worked her still sore cheek and jaw. "Now I know that's not real."

Mac shook his head, unable to hide his grin at the statement. He gripped the zipper of his cover alls and pulled them open, revealing the old wife beater tank top under it and pulling himself out as he climbed over her, grabbing her jeans and yanking them down her legs hard. "Try not to enjoy this," He growled pulling the gas mask over his face and pinning her arms above her head with one hand. His other slid down her body. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman like this. "It aint for ya."

Alex nodded quickly, gulping down her arousal as his massive body lowered down over her on the reclined chair. She bit her lip as she felt the imposing length of him rub up and down her slit, posing at her center. She tilted her head back so he didn't see her lips part.

Mac grinned under the mask. It was so hot, so wet from his touching earlier. Angling his hip he jammed into her right away causing a gasp of pain to come from her.

Alex bit her tongue at the white hot pain that flooded through her as his huge, thick length tore into her fast and hard. She was by no means innocent but it had been a while and he was huge. He didn't care about letting her get used to it. Her legs moved and almost scrambled around him, trying to find some kind of footing as the rough pounding began, ridding her of all her senses instantly. It felt so much more real than anything she had experienced in a long time and the pleasurable pain rang through her body and mind loudly.

Mac gritted his teeth as he felt her legs come up to his sides and her muscles contract tightly around him. She was so insanely tight and warm, every bit of her felt amazing clenching almost as violently as he was thrusting around him. Pulling the arm holding her wrists up he gripped into the frame to give himself more power as his other hand gripped into the hair on the back of her head tightly to bring her down harder.

Alex panted as her body finally got used the sensation of him. His fingers loosened on her wrists as he gripped the railing on the chair. She cried out as heat clenched in her when she watched the strong biceps flexing above her. Her back arched and hips rose up to meet his, shaking and raddling the already half broken chair around them.

Mac groaned at the change in depth and angle before his hand flew from her hair to hold her still by her hip. "Don't move Alex!" He hissed. He couldn't take it. He knew he couldn't and he was glad that she had demanded the mask. The pleasure and ecstasy of her tight tiny body was written all over his face and open lips.

She was fighting not to show how much she liked it…he could tell. Her big eyes were squeezed closed and her lips were biting at each other to keep her noises of pleasure in. Her fingers bit into his arms, desperate for more contact. She couldn't control the rolling of her hips in time with his thrusts.

He groaned a muffled sound into the mask as her arms flew up and hands gripped the metal bar in between his own. He panted and thrust harder into her as he watched her breasts bounce under her tank top. "Fuck…." He muttered, taring the mask off his face as her body began to tremble. He grabbed her neck and watched her face as she got closer and closer.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut at the tidal wave of sensation, trying not to look at his face and piercing blue eyes. Seeing his arms, shoulder and sweating chest move were more than enough to set her on fire. She was sure his face would end it for her.

"Look at me!" He demanded through deep pants and he continued his hard deep thrusts. Her green eyes snapped to him and he gave a sadistic little smile as he felt her clench harder just from looking at him. "Don't do it Alex…"

She whimpered and he bit into her bottom lip. "Mac…please I can't-" His cock twitched inside of her and her back arched as the heat spread over her and threatened to spill.

"Don't you dare cum." He growled in a low murmur, still holding onto her soft lip with his teeth.

Alex felt her body give out even at the words that told her not to fall. She finally let out a loud whimpering sound mixed with his name. Her whole body arched and exploded against him hard, heat blinding her and sending her neck back. His teeth sunk into the slender column extending the melting orgasm while her legs clenched around him.

He couldn't help the way his eyebrows furrowed and every muscles in his body tensed when he felt her clamp down around him hard, milking him out as her hips struggled against his hold. Her finger nails dug into his shoulders causing his back to arch up drastically as he watched her breasts press up in the air.

He came in a blinding hot rushed, completely taken by surprised by just how good it felt to have the little, crazy woman under him writhe and wiggle in pleasure. His groan turned into an almost roar at the feeling and inability to keep going.

Alex shivered as she felt him twitch inside of her, filling her completely as his weight fell on top of her. Her whole body twitched around him, clenching to squeeze out the last few drops of him and leave him with nothing left to give.

"Do that again." He murmured licking the sweat off her neck and shoulder.

She shivered and clenched her muscles around his softening cock. His lick turned into a bit on her skin, making her arch and whimper again under him. He chuckled darkly and pushed up on his arms over her. "I'm going to blind fold you and take you out to my truck." He muttered as he shifted out of her, sliding along her thigh with a mixture of both of their fluids.

Alex gulped down. "Why?"

"Cause you can't ever come back here. Got it?" He reached in between them, licking his lip when she keened as his hand grabbed at her. "You keep this safe for me. Tight little pussy's mine now."

"Romantic." She half laughed, half whispered.

Mac leaned up farther, licking his lips before slamming against her lips hard. "You're gunna be fun."


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest: Thank you….I think. **

**Coconutcarter: Lol I know! She was being sarcastic about the romantic bit but I thought it was funny. **

**JavaNut: Lol! **

**VertitasKym: You know I had to have him wearing the mask….so disturbingly hot. I don't know why maybe its just cause I'm a sick puppy but I couldn't imagine the first time any other way. I thought them repeatedly slapping each other was so funny! Like Mac does it to punish her for hitting him back but he can't believe that she fights him back on it!**

**WaterWarrior: Well that was a short trip you were on! But yes you came back at the perfect time. Yeah things are about to get really complicated. **

**LeyshiaGisel: Lol! And here I thought I was making it too soon! **

**Knyte: **

**ScoobyDoo: Lol I'm glad you liked it…and that was just Mac getting his pent up frustration out. I thought writing Marco was dirty…wait until you see how much twisted I have in for Mac. **

**Gurl: Pussssh. 50 Shades can suck it. Mac and I can do so much worse! **

**So yeah, just FYI people there is a lot of dirty sex coming up. I'm going off Normans interview about this movie that Mac is a sex addict so that should be fun. There is a plot but I am building up he and Alex's new found "relationship". So enjoy that.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Alex leaned back over into one of the old chairs in the waiting room at the small garage in town, shaking her head as she looked at the itemized list of all of the things wrong with her car. She flipped the page and shook her head at the red line with the total at the bottom. She might as well by a new car with the amount of damage done under the hood.

Glancing up through the old foggy window she caught sight of Mac leaning over one of the cars, his firm body half under the hood. She shook her head to try and alleviate thoughts of the drive back to her house after the cave…incident.

"Are you going to keep trying to scare me off?" She had asked him as he reached over and pulled the dirty bandana from over her eyes.

Mac smirked at her. "You gunna let me take another crack at that pussy if I don't?" Not that he would have let her stop him. No way in hell. She was too warm, too tight and squirmed under him just the right way. "This aint a relationship or whatever. Ali."

Alex had sighed. "Alex." She reminded him. "And trust me, I didn't think you were the relationship sort." She smiled and shook her head at him.

Getting up now she stepped over to the window and leaned against it, looking at her torn up car behind him.

Mac straightened up and glared at her for a moment until he followed her eyeline back towards her car, letting out a breath of relief that she really didn't seem to be taking his need to fuck her as a desire for anything more than that. Still he felt a pit of rage growing in his stomach as she turned her face back to the papers without so much as a look at him.

When he had dropped her off she had climbed out of the cab of his truck without bothering to try to invite him in or asking for his phone number; a pleasant surprise. Licking his lips he watched her ass as she climbed down from the high cab.

"Get back in." He'd told her sharply. She'd raised a dark eyebrow at him but had climbed back into the truck, settling herself back in the seat. "Now get out again." He told her, leaning forward as she did and letting the side of his lip curl into a grin.

Alex looked at him and shook her head as he starred at her ass. "You are such a pervert." She joked before walking into her house. He was pretty sure she'd put a little extra sway into her hips just for him.

Throwing the rag down onto the ford focus he was working on, he went back into the main room, slamming the door to get her and the man Kevin at the desk to look up at him. "I got her." He told Kevin."

The younger man nodded and scurried around the counter to get out of Mac's way as Alex looked back down at the papers. She tried hard to ignore the engine grease on his chest and the fact that he was wearing the same jumpsuit that he had gone at her in. Something about a man covered in grim: paint, grease, dirt, sweat…all of it was just too damn hot. Than there was the memory of that roar he had made in pleasure as he poured into her…

"Tell me the truth." She asked him, cutting off her own line of thought. "Should I just buy a new car?"

Mac pulled the papers away from her and looked down the list of necessary repairs, letting out a long, loud breath as he did. "No…I can take care of most of this for you. If…"

Alex looked at the evil smirk that passed over his face. "If?"

"If you let me cum on that pretty little ass of yours during my lunch break."

Alex felt her lips part before she could stop them. His smirk spread wider as his fingers drummed on the dingy old counter. "As sweet a proposal as that is and as much as I'd loved to get fucked against a dark alley wall, I've got shit to do today." She reminded him, narrowing her eyes at him playfully. "I'll get a rental."

Mac gritted his teeth. What part of "mine" didn't this girl understand?

* * *

Alex slid down a steep incline into one of the red caverns, sliding in the rocks like a surfer on a crimson red wave. She smiled to herself as she came to a stop and jumped the last few rocks. She swore as she felt a pebble in her boot. Slipping down onto one of the boulders to sit she pulled the boot off and shook it out, looking around her at the rock walls surrounding her and the red veins that ran through them.

Pulling the boot back on, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to admit, Damien was right in a way. Being with Mac even for a half dressed pounding had settled her nerves down. It was good...really good. The perfect situation really. He didn't want t a girlfriend obviously. He was hardly that type of man and she was only going to be here for another three months tops so there was no point in being invested. She bit the inside of her cheek before taking out a bottle of water and downing it. Sighing to herself she leaned back and looked up into the sky. The crack in the earth she had maneuvered herself into let the sun come down just enough for it not to be daunting.

She stood as the sound of footsteps crunching on the gravel brought her out of her thoughts. Looking around she shook her head at the phantom noise and tried to focus, lifting her camera again to shoot up through the rocks. Looking back through her lenses she let out a little breath as her camera caught a figure moving with purposeful steps towards her.

"Mac…I don't-"

Mac shook his head and grabbed her by the back of the neck, slamming his lips, followed by the rest of his body into hers. "Its real." He growled at her as he grabbed her belt and stripped it from the loops.

Alex nodded but looked back around them quickly. "We're out in the open though."

"You can't stop me." He hissed in her ear.

Sweat rolled down her back and chest, the small of her back and everywhere their bodies met as Mac pounded into her against the canyon wall. One of his hands braced against the warm stone while the other cupped her ass, holding her up around his waist.

"Don't ever say no to me again." He growled in her ear before biting down hard into it. "Say it."

"Never again." Alex gritted out as her fingers dug into his slick back and shoulders. "Fuck Mac!"

His hips pumped hard up into her, straining against her body as her legs held tight around him. Her body clenched and she screamed out, voice echoing across the canyon walls. He kissed her lips hard, tongue invading her mouth to drown out the noises that made him want to end in an instant. "That feel real enough?" He growled as he gave a hard thrust that made her back arch off the rocks.

She whimpered as her body pressed back against the wall, a jagged rock hitting the small of her back. Macs hard flew to it, covering the edge so that it wouldn't push into her without even thinking about it. "Harder." She gasped out.

Mac glared at her for a moment before pumping her hips even harder into it. She cried out again and he increased his rhythm even harder. No woman had ever told him of all people to go harder. Normally they were pleading for him to slow down and take it easy. "You like it rough huh?" He muttered smugly. "Say it! Tell me to fuck you hard!"

"Fuck me hard!" She moaned out as her body screamed out in pleasure. She liked feeling it, feeling how real it was even if it was sick and harsh face was a bit frightening. "Oh god…."

He growled hard into her neck as he used his whole body to thrust up into her as hard as he possibly could. "I'm going to fucking destroy you." He groaned in a heated promise.

Alex squeezed her eyes closed as her head fell back and she felt her body giving out at the promise. Christ if only she could have been destroyed in such a mind numbing way. "Mac I'm…"

Mac tensed as he felt her body contracting around him, the way she squirmed and her strong legs trembled when she came. It was intoxicating mind blowing and he came the moment he saw and felt it. "Fuck!" He cursed out as he spilled into her, hips moving and pushing at her murderously.

Alex bit her lip as she watched his sweating neck back, pulse and adams apple moving as he tried to regain his breath. His large hand slipped from her ass and she unwrapped herself from him on shaky sore legs.

Mac cleared his throat before reaching down to her discarded pack and grabbing the water bottle. Taking a few long satisfying swigs he watched as she pulled her jeans back p around her legs and pulled her now sweat soaked hair into a bun on the back of her head.

Popping the bottle out of his mouth he whipped it off with the back of his hand. "Trucks about a mile south." He told her, passing the water bottle over and fastening up his own jeans and belt.

Alex looked over at him, trying to appear more composed than her body felt, thighs still twitching, insides still contracting from time to time. It took her a moment to realize that that was the Mac version of offering to give her a ride home. She reached out and took the water bottle, having a few sips before pouring the remainder over her head. Mac watched with barely hidden amusement as it soaked her head and tank top. Finally she sputtered some of the water from her face and looked at him. "Thank but I wasn't kidding. I do have shit take shoot today." She reminded him.

Mac grunted and looked down at his belt an evil grin curling his lips. "Even better. Just stay away from the caves."

Alex nodded before furrowing her eyebrows at him. "Why better?" She glanced up as he stepped closer and kissed her punishingly before putting his lips to her ear.

"Now I get to watch you walk home with my cum dripping down your legs." He snickered.

Alex scrunched up her nose and threaded her fingers through his shirt, gripping it tight and looking straight up at him. "And you are going to go the rest of the day smelling like pussy." She shot back with a little smile at her own bad language. She'd never gotten to say something like that before but she had to admit…it was liberating.


	15. Chapter 15

_**knyte: Lol in Mac world putting his hand over a rock so he doesn't fuck her into it is like riding up on a white horse! **_

_**WaterWarrior6: Yeah I am finally getting my internet back on Tuesday so yay! **_

_**Leyshla Gisel: Lol there is a plot that I'm coming too but I am developing them and their arrangement relationship But yeah Mac is a total sex addict so I dont see the smut ending anytime soon.**_

_**greeneyesonly: Lol it works for them...for now. **_

_**JavaNut: Mac is so dirty hot. **_

_**SaraLostInes: Lol love how she talks back. **_

_**gurl3677: Lol its like he knows that pisses her off but he has to do it to maintain control over her. **_

_**scoobydoo0811: Lol you should love mac! Even bad boys need some loving!**_

_**Please Everyone Check out The Reedus Movement Forum! We have some fun reedus games and convos going on there!**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: **_

_The prescribed therapist office was always like this dark wood, lots of books, soothing pictures of landscapes that she was sure she could have done a better job on, plushy chairs and calming scents. She was used to it by now, this was the fourth one she had been to. In truth she thought they all looked the same too. Their hair was well done and their cloths tailored to fit their body perfectly. Today it was a woman that she had seen twice before. She looked at her with big brown eyes that had a practiced scene of sympathy, presumably for the ongoing madness that her current patient was succumbing to. _

"_It's a cave." She told her bluntly. _

_The therapist nodded softly at her, partially gray hair swaying over her shoulders. "Is it the cave that you hid in?" She asked. _

"_No."_

"_How about this one?" Dr. Hethor asked her with a kind voice as she flipped to the next picture in the catalog. _

_She looked at it, her green eyes darting over the glossy finish of the picture of a semi cartoon man holding a gun. "A man with a gun." She told her leaning back in the chair. _

"_Does he look familiar to you?" The good doctor asked, waiting for Alex to describe the man as one of her attackers. _

_For a moment she was tempted to make something up; give the woman what she wanted. She could cut this hour long session short with a miraculous break through. Toby was out with his 'friend' Maggie so he wouldn't be able to pick her up but she could walk the streets, seeing things in the ally from another world far away…she would ignore them. She always did._

"_He's a cartoon." She said instead bluntly, eyes darting up to the unseen man standing beside the bookshelves, his worn, grey, hand me down clothing falling on his form. He was looking right at her, brown eyes glimmering with all of the pain he could make her suffer and succumb to. Her eyes darted back to the therapist. "I just see people that aren't there. I'm not crazy." _

"_Of course you're not Alexandra..." Reached out the pat the younger woman's knee but withdraw her hand as though she thought it would set a psychotic break into action. "It just wont do for you to repress what you've been through. That's why you're still having night terrors." _

_Alex nodded slowly, even though she didn't agree. She wasn't repressing anything. She saw them all the time when she was awake. _

_The doctor sighed and put the book back on the table as Alex's eyes darted back up to find the phantom standing right behind her, moving to tie a dingy gag around her doctors mouth. She tilted her head to the side at him. Rape or torture? _

"_I'm going to prescribe more anti psychotics and increase your dosage of sleeping medication." The doctor said, making her eyes snap back to her. "I also think I am going to refer you to an alternative colleague of mine." _

Alex slowly opened her eyes in the darkness of her room, blinking them a few times before looking around. No Mac tonight…probably a good thing. Her body was sore after the past week. He came to her when he liked, which was turning out to be damn near all the time. At first she had started to worry about it. What if she wanted some and she couldn't find the bastard? That obviously wouldn't happen. He wanted it all the time and she loved it. She'd woken up last night to him in her room, watching her.

"You were having a nightmare." He grunted as he pulled at his thick leather belt. "Thrashing around like a fish caught on a line."

Alex had looked at him through squinted eyes. "I'm having one now." She muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a little smile at her own joke.

Mac had chuckled and yanked her against her head board kneeling over her chest. "Nah sweetheart this is real. Watching you freak out…" He didn't finish the statement but she more than got the picture. It turned him on, watching her squirm and her body toss in the bed, limber limbs tensing and contacting.

He'd more than proven that it was real too, pumping himself a few times before he shoved his swollen cock into her mouth and begun to thrust into her throat, gripping the head board like a mad man as his hips worked under her hands. She was good at this and she knew it, her tongue played along him and made him moan above her, back arching and gasping out curses when she had used just the right amount of teeth to make his neck roll back and his dick twitch in the back of her throat.

He'd cum growling as he poured down her throat while she swallowed as fast and hard as she could, gulping him into her body while he slumped forward for a moment, breathing hard. It had definitely been a while since he'd gotten good head.

Alex whipped her mouth off and looked at him as he pulled his pants back up and redid his belt, watching her the whole time with hooded eyes. He didn't need to say that it was good; his heavy breathing did that for him as he looked at her before turning to leave.

"Hey!" Alex called after him, he looked back at her. "What about me?"

He'd smirked and looked her up and down quickly as she licked her lip and held her little body up on her hands and arms. He gave a cocky smirk. "Be naked next time." He told her, tapping on the doorframe with his knuckles. It had been a while since he had done that to a woman, what was the point if he didn't get off to it? But those legs would look great wrapped around his neck.

Alex rolled her eyes at the memory of his cocky reply and threw herself back on the bed, rubbing her face before looking at the clock. It was only ten forty five, the bar would still be open and she could drink down her dream. Pulling her semi naked body from the bed she threw on her cloths quickly, ignoring the shadowed faceless man in the corner.

* * *

Alex tossed back a chest numbing shot of whiskey as she listened to the music playing in the background of the Luna Mesa. She closed her eyes and savored it for a moment, rolling her tongue around in her mouth…jaw still protesting from last nights extra curricular activities.

She glanced over as she saw the screen door open and the source of her soreness walk through the door with a few of his friends and his half brother. He didn't catch her right away, making a b-line to the bar like any good addict. His brother, however, glanced over at her with his baby face and pale blue eyes, a small eerie smirk appearing on his thin lips.

Alex frowned and looked back down into her drink. She closed her eyes as his face morphed into that featureless monster she knew so well. She took a deep breath and opened them to see the young man taking the chair next to her. "Well hey there Alex."

Alex twisted her glass in between her fingers as he reached for the bottle to refill it for her. "Hey….Dillon right?" She knew his name but he made her uneasy and she wanted to make him feel just as uncomfortable as she was, her nerves twitching. She knew what kind of man that Mac was…dangerous, wanting, demented. That was easy to figure it out. She knew the first time she saw him. His brother…she couldn't tell what kind of man she was and that freaked her out far more than the demon that slithered into her bed and in between her legs.

"Devon." He corrected with a little grin as he tilted the bottle back. "I heard about your car. Bummer." He told her with a raised eyebrow, obviously waiting for her reaction to the ominous tone he used.

Alex felt a little shiver pass down her spinal cord, shooting out at the little reminder laced with threat. She sipped at her drink and waited for him to continue, trying not to show her fear.

"Looks like someone was trying to send you a message. Lots of dangerous people out here." He glanced over at Mac who by now and noticed who his brother was sitting with.

Alex glanced up and caught Mac's intent burning blue eyes as he lifted the shot glass to his lips and took it while keeping her in his sights. Her eyes darted beside him to Walter who was glancing up under hooded eyes. His face quickly changed and Alex turned away, looking back at Devon and shrugging her shoulders.

Mac frowned as he watched as Alex worked to release her tensed muscles. He couldn't let his father and his brother know that they were fucking…that she had been into the caves. They needed to keep thinking that she was getting scared and that he was the one doing the scaring. Still his body hummed at seeing his newest and (quickly becoming his most favorite) toy sitting there.

"I guess it is." She said, keeping her voice level and trying not to look around as the spark of pain brought on an increasing stream of images. She furrowed her eyebrows and focused hard on reality. Her eyes worked over the space but it was quickly dissolving into people other than the Utah natives. She took a deep breath before looking back at Devon and planting a half hearted fake smile on her face. "I should better get out of here than." She slipped a few bills out of her pocket before getting up.

Devon smirked after her as she pushed up to the bar through the growing crowd. She frowned and locked her eyes on Walter…or what she knew was meant to be Walter. Bodies moved against her and she tried to ignore the nagging feeling that their hands were trying to grab her. Whenever she looked up she couldn't hold back the sudden metamorphosis of Utah natives turning into the darkest parts of her memory. Some of them were faceless, featureless skin trying to move to talk to each other though they lacked the presence of mouths. Others were cut up…torn up to shred's, their bloody skin hanging loose and bodies broken with strangely angled limbs and deep gapping holes. She finally made it up to the faceless man and pushed the bills into his hand trying not to look at him.

Mac pursed his lips around his cigarette watching her eyes diverting away from…everyone. She didn't even look up at him as she slipped past, trying to hold onto her composure. She moved past him and he closed his eyes at the feel of her arm brushing his jacket clad arm and the scent of her shampoo washing over him. He took another shot, glancing at his smirking brother and his father as he moved down the bar.

Pushing himself up, he shrugged the coat up on his shoulders and disappeared through the screen door.

Alex half ran through the barbs behind the bar, slipping down the rocky sides as she tried to get away from the noise of the bar for a moment. She put her fingers to her head and tried, squeezing her eyes shut to hold back the flood in her head.

"Ali." A hand grabbed her arm and she instantly pulled it away roughly, squeezing her eyes closed to tune it out. Another joined it and the pair of hands grabbed her, spinning her around and she tried to push it off again. "Ali!" She fought, twisting her body and arms as she looked up at the faceless man.

Mac gritted his teeth and took hold of her wrists. "Stop!" He snarled before looking down at her tightly shut eyes and strained face. Yanking at her tiny body hard, he heard her take a sharp intake of breath at the jarring pain. Grabbing her face with one hand he forced her lips to his harshly.

Alex struggled for a moment before the musky taste of him washed over her and jolted her back to reality. She pulled away and looked at him with a deep breath as he licked at his own bruised lips. "You back?" He muttered, watching her eyes travel across his face. "Its real Ali."

"Alex." Chewing at her own lip Alex grabbed the back of his head and pulled him hard into her again, forcing her tongue into his mouth and warring with his own for her life. Her fingers gripped into the sweat strands of hair at the back of his neck as he hauled her up around his waist. Mac gripped the back of her neck tightly and yanked her body against his as he pinned her tongue. Grabbing his jacket she stripped it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground as she let herself get forced back to reality.

"Get your sweet little ass in the bed of my truck." He growled, setting her back down and slapping her ass as he grabbed his jacket.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Guest: Probably Devons only asset….that everyone forgets about him. **_

_**Its-MissAnonymous: I am so glad that you are liking it and the way I am presenting Mac. I mean he's still crazy but turning more…human I guess the closer and closer he gets to Alex. You are not alone thinking that the gas mask and the jump suit are hot. I think everyone here gives an "Amen" to that! I hope you keep Enjoying, Reading and Reviewing! **_

_**Kym: Lol of coarse you are going to enjoy it. Its also another opening moment for Alex and Mac. Lol I guess its sweet. I think a lot of it is pride to. Like "Yeah I'm real and I'm the one making you feel this way!" **_

_**Waterwarrior: LMAO. Dr….Mac…..oh god. **_

_**VexingVixen: He's getting there. **_

_**Saralostins: I am so glad you got that because that is exactly what I'm trying to do with them. And no I am never going to make him corny I love you man…maybe one time but its not even there. Its more of a possession thing. Honestly I think he would love having that kind of power over her. **_

_**Gisel: Lol if Mac wants some he'll figure out how to get it. **_

_**Knyte:Lol I know you want it and that other super dirty scene I'm planning. Pervert. **_

_**ScoobyDoo: Love love love you! **_

_**CoconutCarter: I might have a plan for him *wink wink* **_

_**Melissa: I've missed you!**_

_**Nikki: I'm glad you're caught up and liking it!**_

_**I'm sorry this one took so long guys. I had it written and then my computer did an auto update and didn't save it so I had to rewrite the whole thing! Good news is that my internet got turned back on this morning so now I can post more and not have to go to coffee shops and jack their wifi. **_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_She ran her fingers over the stacks of crisp papers and pamphlets on her kitchen table, fingering them apart slowly as she looked at the glossy photo finish on them. She tilted her head to the side and took in the blue and white dressed doctors in their surgical masks, looking for too clean and fresh to be the real thing. _

_Glancing up she looked at her boyfriend as he leaned against the sink, a bowl of cereal in his hand as he watched her. "What are these?" She asked quietly as she picked one up. _

_Toby chewed on his mouthful of cereal, his eyes intent on her. "Plastic surgeons." He said carelessly and with a shrug but he was watching her reaction closely… She could feel it. _

_Alex nodded and opened one up slowly, looking at the glistening clean scalpel pictured. "Why?" _

_Toby looked back down into the bowl. "We talked about this already. You have a lot of scaring baby." _

_Alex furrowed her eyebrows, still looking at the razor edge. Running her tongue across her suddenly dry looked she looked over at him as the cereal crunched in his mouth. "You can't see them if I'm wearing cloths." She said, glancing at the barely there scaring from the ropes that had rigged her up for weeks. They would fade in time, just like the ones on her arms and shallower cuts and burns on her legs. _

_Toby sighed and shook his head. "But you're not always wearing cloths baby. What about the beach, what about swimming….what about sex?" _

_Alex twisted her neck as she looked at the next page, promising larger breasts, implants, scar removal and hair removal. She looked at the picture of the red hot laser that was used in some of the surgeries. It was seemed very glamorous. "I don't want any more people digging into me." She tossed the pamphlet on the table with the others. "Even if they are doctors." _

_Toby put the bowl down in the sink before walking around the table and putting his hands on her slender shoulders. His fingers found the cigar scar without trying to, making her flinch. He pressed his lips into the top of her hair, looking down at the array of options. She put her hand over his on her shoulder, still looking forward, silently begging for support. _

"_Once you do this… You'll be beautiful again." He muttered comfortingly into her hair, turning his cheek so that it rested against the top of her head. Pulling away he gave her shoulders a squeeze before turning and leaving the room. _

_She closed her eyes and took a shuttering breath, making her chest rise and fall unevenly. Bracing both of her hands on the flimsy table she bit into her lip. Suddenly her hands jetted out in anger and despair, sending the glossy, shinning photo finished papers and the cheap table across the room and flying into the air._

Mac pushed his teeth together as he griped back on Alex's hip in the bed of his truck. His hips pumped hard, pounding against her as he pushed himself as deep as he could go. It was a hard, punishing rhythm that he was sure would pop his tires but it was worth it to make the woman in front of him moan the way she was.

She made the most amazing noises, so amazing that he had driven the truck out into the desert so he could make her scream as loud as he could. She liked it like that…not that it would have really stopped him if she didn't be somehow the fact that she was enjoying his harshness made it that much more pleasurable.

He let out a deep guttural grunt as her hips pushed back against his hard, cute little ass hitting his pelvis and pushing him in deeper than he had even gone before. Alex cried out as he gripped her hips and a handful of her hair tighter, holding her back against him deep as he squirmed his hips to hit the deepest parts in her.

Pushing her hard, he sent her flying forward and off of him before flipping her onto her back. Gripping the hem of her shirt he tried to pull it up, needing to see her naked and bouncing for him as he pounded her into nothing.

A sudden spark of fear lashed through her and she grabbed his hands, pushing them away from her shirt. She looked up and saw his eyes flash with anger as he made to pull it off again, unwilling to be denied. Pressing her lips together she grabbed his wrists. "No." She told him solidly.

Mac narrowed his eyes and curled his lip as his fingers curled in the thin fabric again. "Yes." He hissed before leaning down and kissing her punishingly, biting her tongue. Her head slammed into the steel with the force of it before he grabbed her wrists in his much larger hand and jolted them away.

"God Damnit Mac!" She spat as he pulled away and grabbed her shirt with one hand. "Just be a normal man and fuck me!"

Mac gritted his teeth and glared at her. "I'll be a real man and do whatever the fuck I want to you!" He growled back as he ripped the shirt away from her body. He snarled before looking down at her little tight body before his eyebrows furrowed at the sight. "Holy shit…"

Alex closed her eyes and jerked her hands in his grip as she heard the exclamation. One of the plus sides of being with Mac was that he never bothered to get her naked…just undressed enough for the inevitable act.

Macs eyes ran along her now naked body, taking in the details on the toned skin and tight little muscles. He could see a few small marks from her fall but the ones under them were far more defined, far more brutal. White scars littered her tanned skin from burns, slashes and other methods he couldn't deduce. One ran down along her last rib on the right side, looking deadly and defined. Another ran along the underside of her perky little left breast. He had thought the ones on her back would be worse but he was wrong. Hundreds of shallower ones spider webbed in white lines across her ribs, sides and navel, making her look like she had been used as a canvas for a slashers first time.

Alex jerked her hands again, finally getting one of her wrists free as he took in the damage. He glanced up, looking slightly confused as she pushed herself up on her arm and took a deep shaky breath, sure that their fun was permanently over. Reaching out for the ripped shirt she refused to look at him. "Just drop me off in town…I'll walk home."

Mac's face contorted in annoyance right before he pushed her hard onto her back again enticing a small yelp as she was jolted down. "I'm not done!" He growled irritably. Palming her breast he ran his finger along the brutal scar under it watching the shutter over her body with satisfaction. Leaning over her with his much larger body he ran his tongue along it as she squeezed her eyes closed and tried to force on the moist warm appendage instead of the stinging sensation of the memory of a knife cutting through the skin.

"Great little tits." He mumbled more to himself than anything before latching onto the pink hardened nub and sucking hard, grazing his teeth along it. Alex bit her lip and arched her back, trying to keep the cry that threatened to tear from her chest in.

Mac smirked against her skin and held her down with a large hand on her stomach, clawing at it with his short, dirty nails before popping off. Grunting he pushed himself up and onto his knees, pulling her down with her legs over his thighs and thrusting into her hard.

He watched her little body move and bounce with each hard thrust. He watched the scars move across her skin, loving them perversely and knowing that he was destroying her body as badly inside as whoever had done to the outside.

"My little whore." He grunted out as she whimpered out her orgasm.

* * *

"You weren't lying." Alex looked over at Mac as he muttered it, puffing on his cigarette as she lit up a joint. "About the torture."

Alex pulled her knees up to her chest, clad only in her underwear and his jacket since he had ripped her shirt practically in half. He hadn't offered but when she had snatched it he hadn't said anything. "Why would I lie about that?" She mumbled taking a long hit, looking up at the sky as she leaned her head against the outside of the trucks cab.

Mac shrugged and looked down at her legs, taking in a long scar on the outside of her thigh that he'd never taken the time to notice before. "Most bitches skin their knee and cry torture."

Alex snorted indigently. "I didn't skin my knee."

Mac let out a long stream of smoke. "I can see that….what did it feel like?" She looked at him quickly as he cocked his head to the side, sadistic curiosity rimmed his voice instead of pity….she couldn't have been more grateful. "The torture?"

Pushing a strand of night darkened hair from her forehead she raised an eyebrow. No one had ever asked that before. Most people just wanted her to move past it and forget. "Hell." She told him simply. "It felt like I was in hell."

Mac watched as she raised the joint to her lips. She'd said she used it to forget, he could relate to that. "You think about it a lot?"

Alex gave him a look that told him he should have known the answer to that. "Every minute of everyday. Every time I sleep. I don't let it scare me as much anymore. Its just there."

Mac raised an eyebrow at her. "But you like it rough. Shouldn't you like it all soft and sweet and gay after that?"

Alex shook her head and tapped the ash off the side of the truck bed. "When its rough I can feel something." She looked over at his furrowed eyebrows. "Pains good…it means you're still there; still alive. Its when you start not being able to feel that you're dying." Mac gave a slow bob of his head before leaning over and licking up the one on her leg, grinning at the salt on her skin from his assault. "My ex wanted me to get rid of them…skin graphs…surgeries."

"Why?" He muttered as his tongue probed the hardened patch of skin.

Alex shrugged and took another long hit. "He said it would make it easier to forget about it…like that could ever happen. I personally just think he didn't want to screw me anymore cause he couldn't stand to look at them." She jumped slightly as Mac nipped her thigh hard.

"Idiot." He muttered in an almost growl, running his tongue along the bite mark and white raised flesh that ran through it.


	17. Chapter 17

**coconutcarter**** : Lol I might have a plan for something with Toby. The way that I see Mac, he would be ingrigued by something or someone that is so broken, not even he can torment her. The fact that she has been subjected to even worse people than him might give him an unconscious feeling of normalcy. **

**JavaNut****: I'm glad. The way I saw Reedus talking in interviews and subtext in the film I don't think he was as bad as he was in the movie before the cave incident so I'm trying to bring him back to that. **

**WaterWarrior6****: Lol that was soft for Mac. **

**NikixXx**** : He might very well be!**

**greeneyesonly****: Exactly. He doesn't want to fix her; doesn't want her to forget; doesn't expect her to change back to what she was before. **

**gurl3677****: Lol Macs got to get his! **

**knyte****: Lol! You know you're not the only perv. My cell phone proves that! Toby needs to get his ass kicked for sure! He doesn't like her scars? Lets see how he feels when Mac gives him a few to look at! **

**scoobydoo0811****: Lol wouldn't we all! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: He still has a few things he could do to make life worse for her…lets just hope he doesn't use them. (Cackles evilly at my own plan!) **

**Sorry guys! I know where I want this story to go but I'm having a bit of trouble getting there. Plus holiday season has my brain all messed up! **

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Alex picked up the cell phone on her counter and stretched her neck in the dark out, still only clad in her panties and Macs Jacket. To be fair it went all the way down to her mid thigh. She took a deep breath as she check her missed calls, frowning and moving onto the texted. Her frowned deepened as she saw her text messages.

She glanced up out the window to see that Mac's bright truck lights had turned off and he was sitting in her driveway, rubbing his lips and looking through the kitchen window with an almost glazed over expression. She shook her head and rubbed her itching nose into the collar of the too large jacket, smelling the reminisce of lingering smoke.

_You don't belong there. _

_Its not healthy. _

_You need to call me. _

_Are you alive? _

_I'll come out there Alex._

She sighed and shook her head at the text messages that she never answered, the phone calls that she never bothered to pick up. Her outside life was what she was trying to really escape from out here. She didn't need him or anyone else intruding. She just wanted to talk to Damien when she needed to and her editor.

She had a vague feeling that even though they weren't…anything really, Ma c would not be happy if some man showed up and denied him access to her. Shaking her head she clicked the return text and sent out a single word.

_Alive._

She clicked the phone closed and looked up as she heard Mac's truck start up with a deep earth shaking rumble, pursing her lips to keep from smiling. She shook her head and looked back down at the phone in her hand tapping it on the counter as she thought about the man on the other end verses the menice that she had just spent yet another night with.

Mac was dangerous. Toby was safe. Mac didn't even try to be tender. Toby faked it really well. When you were at the end f the world…suck in a vacuum where you didn't know what was real and what was in your own head did you trust the man that you know was dangerous and told you outright or the man that you knew was a good intentioned lair?

She shook her head to clear it, the firm reality that this was just a fling settling over her like a wet blanket. She let out a breath and nodded to herself. That was the point of this entire thing. He wanted her. She wanted him. He wasn't the relationship type and she didn't want a relationship with someone that she was going to leave in a few months. Never mind that he seemed to understand her mind better than anyone had in over a year…maybe because he was just as insane; just as tormented. Part of her wondered what he saw when he closed those baby blue eyes.

* * *

Alex pulled herself down the path that she had been walking, what was meant to be a street but more of a dirt old road, carved out by truck tires over the decades. She pulled her hair up behind her gripping the sweaty strands back into a pony tail. It was unbelievably hot today and her body ached for a drink after the hot hike and Macs fevered assault.

She smiled to herself as she thought about it. She didn't know if he was trying or if he was just that good but she couldn't help but get off when he was inside of her. Maybe it was just the fact that he was without a doubt the roughest man she had ever been with. An animal. Totally devouring and her insane, tortious body loved it. After experiencing as much pain as she had it was hard to feel anything, nerves totally shot. Gentle wasn't going to even register for her anymore. She'd learned that with her ex. Forget what she had thought about last night...she told herself. Just enjoy it while it lasted.

Lost in her thoughts her over worked body rebelled against her and her toe caught on the gravel, making her stumble slightly. Glancing up she saw a skinny young woman wandering through the parking lot in a daze. Alex cocked her head to the side as she watched the drifty walk as though the girl didn't know where she was going. She was barefoot and in a thin white dress, the sun beating down on her as she looked around dreamily. Her light brown hair was matted in some places and skin pale from not being under the burning Utah sun like the rest of them.

Alex put her hand over her eyes to shield it from the sun. "Hi?" She asked the continuingly moving girl. She didn't stop and Alex followed as she moved around the bar and into the prickly shrubs in the back of the bar. They must have hurt her bare feet and legs like hell. Alex could feel them sticking to her jeans and scraping even though that. "Hey…are you alright?" She called after the girl.

This time the girl seemed to register her…if only slightly. She turned around and looked at her, her pupils huge even in the glowing sun. Alex ran her eyes over the little figure focusing on the girls wrists and mouth.

_Ropes pulled at her wrists and dug into her skin, cutting and burning. She screamed into the Saliva soaked gag, the constant inability to swallow drenching it and causing the corners of her lips to blister and chaff. _

Alex shook it off. She was seeing her…she couldn't be real, but she had never seen her before in her life. There was no reason….The girl pointed at herself questioningly, drawing her attention.

"Yeah," Alex said. "What's your name?"

The girl licked her lips, testing them. She pointed at herself again. "Reggie." She whispered, voice hoarse.

Alex nodded slowly, gauging her state of awareness and trying to determine her existence as she moved closer. She looked skinny…really skinny. Not just the kind of skinny that meant that a person wasn't eating enough but the kind that said she didn't use her muscles enough. Alex new that kind of skinny...it had taken her months to get over it herself. "Hi Reggie…I'm Alex."

"Alex." Reggie repeated as if making sure. Alex nodded quickly as she watched the sun beat down on the young woman and blood on her legs from the prickly bushes slip down her legs from the few sharp scratches. She didn't seem to feel them. "Are you real?" Reggie asked.

Alex frowned and bit her lip at the question, not knowing how to respond at first. That was normally her line… "Yeah…I think so. Are you?"

Reggie frowned too, eyebrows furrowing. "I…I don't know." She looked up sharply as voice started coming from the parking lot. "Hide!" She told the other woman quickly.

"What?" Alex asked confused beyond all reckoning. She held out her hand curiously to the girl, beckoning to her with her fingers. "Let me take you to a doctor. You don't look very well."

Reggie looked at her quickly, panic clearly showing in her widening brown eyes. "Hide! Hurry you have to hide!"

Alex frowned but ran behind one of the huge rocks as the voices grew louder. She placed her hands on it and slipped down, watching the obviously high girl looking around quickly and erratically, panic building in her fast as she looked at where Alex was hiding. She waved her down as she looked back at the owners of the two voices. Alex glanced up over the rocks as little as she could, catching a glimpse of Walter and Devon. She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Reggie what are you doing out here?" Devon asked as he took the girl by the arm to lead her back towards the bar and the apartments.

"I-" Reggie looked back over her shoulder at the rock, making Alex jump back down before Walter and Devon could look over. "I thought I saw an angel fall."

Walter shook his head as his eyes searched over the waist land expanse, passing over the rock that Alex was hiding behind. "There's no one out here child…we have to get you back."

"You know you're not supposed to leave the room…its not safe. He'll get you." Devon told her, grabbing her by the elbow, the motion familiar and controlling.

Alex closed her eyes as she tried to think…tried to hear but the voices were becoming more distant. She rubbed her wrists as she tried to keep her breathing steady. Those couldn't be from the same thing that she remembered.


	18. Chapter 18

**VeritasKym**** : Yeah I'll have her explain that later and a little bit in this chapter. They were still friends for a while. When he was sitting outside was after he had dropped her off from the truck. **

**JavaNut****: They are interesting and that will play into whats going to happen. How they are kind of alike but different too. **

**Melissaax3****: No Alex is not the kind of person to let something like that go. **

**knyte****: I know right? All drugged up to keep her obedient. **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Thank you that's how I like things…depraved and crazy!**

**NikixXx****: thank you doll!**

**scoobydoo0811****: Lol you can have some dirty Mac loving this chapter!**

**gurl3677****: Lol yes he would. That's his! **

**Okay so this is a dirty chapter but we all know Mac is a pervert! Don't judge and don't hate. This is a do not read in public warning.**

**Chapter Eighteen: **

"_I don't think this is a good idea Alex." _

_She rolled her eyes at her phone as she continued packing with her cell phone propped against her shoulder. "It doesn't really matter what you think." She reminded him. "You gave up that right when you left." She looked around to make sure she was packing up everything she would need. _

"_Just because I left doesn't mean I don't care!" He protested. "You're still not all there and being out in the middle of nowhere by yourself isn't going to help! Its just going to make it worse." _

_Alex blew a strand of hair out of her face in exasperation. "This is as good as I'm ever going to get! This is the new normal!" _

_He sighed a deep breath on the other end of the line. "Alex…if you could just…move on-" _

"_You mean forget." She cut him off angrily, shoving the last of her cloths in her bag with less care than she had before. "I'm not forgetting! It changed me like it or not…just like every experience changes a person. If you can't except that than we shouldn't even be friends anymore!" _

"_Alex…" Her ex tried. _

_Clicking the disconnect button she threw the phone across her bed._

Alex sighed as she flipped on the stove to boil water for dinner before reaching for the phone that was ringing and vibrating across the counter. She looked at the caller id, shaking her head and rejecting the call.

A moment later her text went off and she sighed.

_Broke up with Maggie. We need to talk._

She tossed her phone back down with a noise of irritation. Her mind was somewhere else and had been for the last week, trying to find that girl who was wandering around the parking lot. She had no doubt that she was high…super high and not on the settling herb that Alex used. Her heavily dilated pupils said it all. She frowned to herself as she reached up and grabbed and box of mac and cheese from the pantry.

She couldn't get her face out of her head or her voice when she told Alex to hide. She remembered the chapped sides of her mouth and the marks on her wrists. She remembered the way that Devon's hand had gripped her elbow. She wondered who _he _was; the one that would get her. What did that mean?

She nearly jumped as she felt a pair of warm, large, rough hands slid up her thighs a second before warm, smoky breath hit her ear.

"Skirt tonight huh? You're such a good little whore." Mac's voice muttered as he bit into her ear.

Alex gave a little grin. "How do you always manage to sneak in here!?" She tried her hardest to keep the smile out of her voice.

"I'm a bad man." His rough voice said almost tauntingly as his hand moved to the center of her back and slammed her forward onto the counter. Grinning evilly, he leaned forward and flipped the stove off. Growling to himself he ran his hands up her thighs and hiked the skirt up. Pursing his lips together he ran his hands up her ass squeezing it over the panties. "You really shouldn't wear these." He slipped his thumbs under the black lace along her cheeks watching as she shivered before pulling them down and grabbing them off her ankles.

Alex looked back at him in confusion pushing herself up on her elbows and watching him sticking them in his pocket. "What are you-" She was cut off as he pushed her down again to her chest, a surge of adrenaline coursing through her body.

Mac pushed his hips into her naked rear, enticing a small whimper from her. He leaned his body totally over hers and gripping her tiny ribs in his hands. "Already a little wet…I'm keeping 'em." He muttered in her ear as he ground his hips against her.

Alex bit her lip, closing her eyes as he felt his rough fingers return to her rear and squeeze hard before moving down and under her. His depraved words did something to her, pulled at her stomach and made her lower body churn. She felt her breath leave her hard as his fingers teased her.

Mac let out a little smirk and pulled his belt open, letting it slack across her ass as he yanked it. She jumped the slightest of bits, twisting her hips against his fingers in her eagerness. She was always ready for him…wet before he even touched her.

"Tight little pussy ready for me?" He muttered as he pulled his pants the rest of the way, rubbing himself up and down her ass.

Alex bit into her lip and gasped out a yes, her voice barely able to work. She closed her eyes tight as his cock trailed down her. She only had a slip second of awareness before her body screamed out at the feel of him pushing into her. Her back arched and was instantly held down with a large hand in between her shoulder blades, its partner grabbing her hip and bringing her back on him. "Oh god…" She whimpered as she braced her hands on the counter.

Mac moved on her hard and fast, pounding into her and watching himself enter and pull from her body. Gripping her ass he glanced over at the phone that vibrated next to them on the counter. He gritted his teeth and twisted his neck as he tried to ignore it. His eyes moved back to her jolting body and flexing shoulders under the white spaghetti strap top.

Alex pushed back against him, feeling fuller than she possibly had in her life. "Mac!" She gasped out as he pulled at her rear.

Mac grinned to himself as he watched her. "When I'm bored with your pussy maybe I'll teach ya how to use this." He grunted through his thrusts, running his thumb across her.

Alex's eyes snapped open and she felt herself tighten at the perverse words and the feeling of his thumb pushing against her. "Don't…Please?"

Mac smirked to himself and ran his thumb around her again, leaning down as she leaned father over the counter, trying to move away from the touch. "Feels like you like it…dirty little girl." He bit into her shoulder, as his hips continued their work. Growling he glanced over at phone going off again. He whipped out his hand and sent the touch screen flying to the tile floor, clattering and smashing as he gripped her hips harder.

Alex felt heat building up inside of her as the take control action and the feel of his heavy body pressing her hard into the tile. It swirled in her making her moan as he speed up his pace and pulled her back against his body, fingers gripping into her hips and probably leaving bruises under his thumbs.

"Do it Ali…give me what I want!" He panted against her shoulder, pinning her hands under his on the countertop.

Alex squeezed her eyes closed instinctively trying not to let her body fall and give in. She shouldn't like this so much, her legs shouldn't be buckling under his savage demands, body shouldn't be cumming at the sound of his voice and the sweaty earthy smell of him. She cried out as she clamped down around him, unable to stop herself as he twitched hard inside of her jolting her organs.

Mac grunted as he poured into her body, clenching her ribs as he finished and panted on top of her, his chin scratching at the skin on her shoulder while he took a moment to regain his breath. He rubbed his chin on her skin, watching as it turned red on the scratchy rough hair on his face.

Shifting his hips he pulled out of her while she remained on the counter, her breaths deep and body aching pleasurably. He smirked to himself at his own ability to do that to her before running his hands along that sweet little ass that made his blood churn. "Can still stretch this out." He grunted with a smirk.

Alex snorted and pushed herself up turning to face him. "No way in hell. I've heard that hurts and you are not a gentle man!" She pushed at his chest with one hand as she pulled her skirt back down with the other. "You even broke my phone!"

Bending down he grabbed his pants and pulled them back up. "Whatever. I'll wreck that later." He grunted with a little grin as he looked at the broken phone.

Alex shook her head as he pushed himself over to the fridge, grabbing a beer out of it and popping it open. "You're such an ass hole." He cocked his head at her with the beer hiding his smirk at the word use. "You hungry?"

Mac swallowed down a gulp of his beer and lowered it. "I aint you're boyfriend Ali." He grunted.

Alex rolled her eyes both at the comment and the nickname. "And I'm not asking you to go to prom." She said switching the stove back on. "I'm asking you if you want some mac and cheese so you can keep being my fuck buddy."

Mac narrowed his eyes at her but pulled out the chair at the table and watched her as she bend down to pick up the pieces of her cell phone.

"You killed it." She muttered in mock sadness.

"Shouldn't have gotten in my way." He retorted.

Alex tilted her head as she pushed herself up. At least she wouldn't have to deal with people trying to pull her away from her work or her fun anymore. "I guess it deserved it." She pulled a beer out of the fridge. "I wanted to ask you about something." Mac tilted his head. "I saw something last week…someone."

"You see shit all the time." Came his gruff reply.

Alex shook her head and walked over to the boiling water and pouring the pasta into it. She actually wasn't seeing as much as she had been lately…she didn't know why. Maybe she was getting used to being in the desert again. Maybe her guilt was dying finally. Maybe she was getting some sort of violent sexual release. "She was real."

Mac's head shot up behind her at the mention of a strange woman though Alex couldn't see it. His eyes narrowed, blood starting to pump in his veins hard. "Who?"

Alex shrugged, her eyebrows furrowing together still trying to put it together. "A girl…I saw her outside of the Luna Mesa." She told him as he pushed himself up from the chair. "She said her name was-"

She was cut off as Mac grabbed her arm and spun her around hard before gripping her chin. His fingers drug into her skin hard and his eyes held a dangerous sort of fire in them. "Never tell anyone you saw her."

Alex looked up at him, her neck jolted up at the angle painfully. "Who is she?" She whispered.

Mac didn't answer, rubbing his lips together and trying to find some lie. He didn't want to kill her. He hadn't had this good a time in a long time. He'd never seen this intrigued by a woman. Even now she didn't seem scared; just seemed like she was trying to figure it out.

"She looked sick."

Mac let out a harsh breath. "She's a druggie. Devon's…sister."

Alex frowned with her eyes darting over his face. "Why wouldn't I be able to say anything to anyone?"

"Just don't." He hissed, bring his lips down on hers hard. He pulled away after a long moment. "Your car'll be ready soon." He muttered, thinking that she could get away now.

Alex nodded. "Thanks." She muttered as his fingers squeezed her chin tightly. "Can I finish making dinner now?"

Mac nodded and released her chin as she searched his face, seeing his eyebrows furrowing together in thought. She frowned, trying to read the expression as she stepped back and lifted the pot, unable to tell what was going on in his head.


	19. Chapter 19

**darkreeduslove: Lol yes Mac is a sick puppy! He'll try anything to get going and get off. Norman said during interviews that Mac is a drug and sex addict.**

**Melissaax3: Lol we shall see what Toby intends. As for Mac…when he said "I'm a bad man" my heart skipped a beat. Its disturbing how much of a guy saying that is a turn on for me! Truly disturbing.**

**VeritasKym: No no. It doesn't mean she's going to leave, just that he's done fixing it.**

**NikixXx: Dirty Mac= good times. Glad you're enjoying!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**WaterWarrior: Lol I figured people would be at holiday parties and what not so the chapter could use a warning! Nothing worse than reading about Mac nearly exposing Alex to anal in front of your grandmother!**

**Leyshla Gisel and scoobydoo0811: I wouldn't be surprised at all if Mac picks up the pace. I think seeing Toby would snap something in Mac. Something proud and hard.**

**greeneyesonly: I hope that I'm showing good chemistry in between them!**

**knyte: Lol all of the underwear just keeps tumbling out like an avalanche! Lol he says no to the boyfriend but he does stay for dinner and he keeps coming back.**

**gurl3677: LOL! You know it!**

**CoconutCarter: Oh I have so much drama in store! I'm glad its addictive.**

**Javanut: Thanks for your review…curiosity is a killer even more threatening than the intestine pulling Mac!**

**So this took so long and everything. I hope everyone had a good holiday with friends and family. I know its kept me busy!**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Alex closed her car door slowly as she stood outside of the bar. She had been sure not the come here for the past week, her memories of the curious young woman Reggie in her mind along with Mac's threatening hold on her chin. Still she couldn't help herself. She frowned as she looked around the dusty parking lot at twilight, the sun leaving the sky over the rock formations behind it and darkness starting to roll in. She glanced over, green eyes taking in the apartments on the other side of the lot.

Devon sat on the old porch by one of the doors, his arms resting on his knees as she starred at him probably more openly than she had intended. He rose slowly and leaned against one of rails, watching as she tore her eyes away from him and looked at the door that he sat next to. She cocked her head to the side and he felt his eyes widen.

There was something about the little woman…and her lack of fear that worried him. Mac, the devil himself, had managed to scare her away from the caves but not from the town. That should be enough. Still the way she was looking at the door with those already-dead-inside eyes….

He gripped the railing with a frown before she looked away and wandered over to the back of the bar.

Alex slipped through the brush, the small thorns catching and digging into the rough skinny jeans. She bent down into them slowly and looked at one of the bushes, reaching out and touching a blood darkened thorn with the tips of her fingers.

_Red blood soaking into the dusty excuse for a road. _

"_No matter how far you run…You'll never get away. I'll always been in there." Fingers tapped her split temple. _

Yeah, Reggie was real and she was in that room. She tilted her head to the side and stretched her neck as she vaguely heard her name from some distant part of her mind…no it wasn't her name.

Mac frowned and pushed his lips together as he saw her kneeling down in the field. Slowly she took a small digital camera from her pocket and snapped and picture, looking at it closely.

"Ali." He said again stepping out into the field as the rest of his friends from the grage made their way inside. "What are you fucking doing now?" He hissed as he bent down on his hunches and looked at where her fingers played on the thorns.

He watched her face as she looked at it, as if she could feel or see something in the dried blood. She pricked her finger on it before lifting it and looking at the trickle of warm crimson drop. Lifting it to her lips she sucked the blood off and looked at his confused, brooding face. His eyes focused on her finger in between her small, full lips.

Grabbing her elbow he pulled her up. "Come on crazy bitch." He grumbled. Glancing to the side to make sure they weren't being watched before bringing her finger up to his mouth and sucking the sweet metallic blood from the prick. She watched as his eyes closed for a split second, tilting her head to the side in question. "Sweetest blood I've ever tasted." He muttered, pulling away and dropping her hand.

Alex nodded, more to herself than him. "I have a lot of it." She muttered. "You'd be surprised how much a little person can bleed."

Mac let a little smirk slip onto his face. "Would I be?" He muttered thinking about all of his kills. Chuckling to himself he couldn't help but think of how sick this girl was…how perfectly sick.

* * *

Alex leaned cover her coffee table as she pulled up articles on line of anything she could find about the siblings. She frowned as she scrolled down useless information about their schools and Devons degrees. She scrolled though pictures of them and their friends on old face book pages and on line year books.

Finally she read an article about the death of their parents in this little town. She frowned as she looked at the structure in the police photo, zoning in on the cave structure not far off in the blurry black and white background.

If she was traumatized like that she would have never come back…not willingly. She never would go back to Africa. Devon had probably brought her. Closing her eyes she leaned back in the sofa and put her hands behind her head.

_The blond woman's hands reached out to her, hands clawing to get free and get closer to her in the muted light. Silent screams ripped from her blood coated throat as her eyes widened. The light in them died as a torture that Alex had not be subjected to was inflicted over and over again. _

Alex frowned and used her hands on the back of her head to pull at the hair on her scalp in thought. Those caves…

She jumped slightly as she heard a pounding on her front door, eyes snapping open as she looked at the clock and the late time on it. She just thanked god that Mac and chosen tonight to actually pound on the door instead of coming in and seeing that she was looking at. Shutting the laptop quickly she pushed herself up from the sofa and hurried to the door.

She didn't know why she bothered to straighten out her hair and shirt as she unlocked the door and smiled at the prospect of another night with him. Each night he was staying longer and longer. Relaxing on her sofa or raiding her refrigerator. He never stayed over but he seemed to be getting reluctant to just bang and leave now. Nothing really obviously shown but a heated kiss before he left followed by physically having to pull his hard, demanding body away.

She smiled to herself and shook her head at herself before pulling open the door. Her lips parted instantly as electricity shot down her spinal cord in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Mac rubbed his lips as he drove down the old road towards his house. He shouldn't go over there tonight…shouldn't go to her and the invitation of her warm, soft and wet body. It was so perfect for him though, just the right amount of resistance to milk every ounce of masculine fluid from him.

But that wasn't why he shouldn't go over there. It wasn't just her body that was perfect for him. It was her mouth and the words that came out of it. It was her sick mind that he hated for having a connection to. It was the disturbed things than came out of those pretty innocent pink lips.

_You'd be surprised how much a little person can bleed._

_God Damnit Mac! Just be a normal man and fuck me!_

_Pains good…. Its when you start not being able to feel that you're dying._

_You are such a pervert. _

_You are going to go the rest of the day smelling like pussy. _

_I just want it to feel real again!_

_Now I know that's not real._

_There's no such thing as monsters._

_Mac…_

He chewed into his thumb as he thought about it…about the way she moaned out his name and it racked her chest when she said it. Slamming his hand into the steering wheel he spun the truck around hard, skidding up dust and gravel.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Alex said as she pulled two beers out of her refrigerator and handed one over to the man. He was taller than Mac by a few inches, covered with thick strings of gym created muscle. His handy blond hair was well kept in the shaggy way that people who wanted to look artistic made it.

"I was worried about you." Toby said reaching out and taking the beer from her. "Thanks…you turned your phone off."

"My…" Alex furrowed her eyebrows not knowing what to call Mac. "It's broken." She told him leaning back on the refrigerator and popped open her beer as he sat at the table, making himself comfortable in the confident way that he always did. "And even if it wasn't I made it clear that I didn't want to talk." She took a sip of her beer, looking at him carefully.

Toby sighed. "We've known each other for years Alex… we were together for three of them."

"You left." Alex said sharply, catching his dark blue eyes hard. "You left and ran off with another woman when I needed you. And now you just show up here thinking that I'm-"

"She didn't get me like you did Alex!" Toby told her as sharply as her eyes had caught his. "She doesn't have that…that…"

"Tragedy?" Alex spat. Toby nodded slowly. She pursed her lips hard, turning them white while they worked against each other hard. "I am not fucking tragic!" She hissed at him, slamming the beer down on the counter. "I am sane! I am awesome out here…without you!" She took a deep breath. "I don't need you Toby!"

Toby pushed himself up from the chair, glaring at her. "That's bull shit and you know it Alex!" She rolled her eyes and twisted her neck. "We were going to have a future together! We were going to get married!"

"YOU through that away! YOU Toby!"

Taking the kitchen in three large steps he grabbed her wrists in his vice like hands. Alex pulled then away once but he grabbed her arms again and shook her hard. "I'm here now!"

"No!" She pulled away. "I don't want you! I don't want you here! Leave!"

"Not until you listen to me and come back Alexandra." He told her. "Not until you get help."

Alex pulled her arms against his huge hands. "I don't need help! And I don't need you!"

Both of their heads spun around as a loud slamming came from the front door. The dark figure that pushed in, driven by the sound of yelling were snarling and angry. "What the hell!?" He bit out.


	20. Chapter 20

**vexingvixen7****: It is so on. **

**VeritasKym**** : Man you know that what Mac thinks of this situation has to be sick. His mind will automatically go to that dark evil place. **

**Melissaax3****: Lol you do not try and take away Macs fuck buddy. **

**DeviantDames****: hahaha omg I laughed so hard when you called Toby the ultimate cock block. **

**greeneyesonly****: You know that most of him loves that she's sick. **

**coconutcarter****: Lol we all know and she knows who she belongs to. **

**knyte****: fight fight fight! I miss you girly. Get a new phone!**

**JoleneXP**** and ****scoobydoo0811****: I'm back! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait! **

**gurl3677****: lol!**

**SaraLostInes**** : Its been a while since he got to beat someone up. **

**Thank you also to ****JavaNut****, Waterwarrior, and ****Leyshla Gisel****. **

**I really want to thank everyone for their attention and love on this story. I actually didn't think it would get this much attention but I can always count on you guys to support my sick addictions. Please continue to read and review. I really love it and you guys are so great.**

**Chapter Twenty: **

_The studio was always bright as the sun went down, big windows casting natural light across the warehouse style floors. She sat in a chair by the large pane window, watching the people on the street go about their lives. Scratching at the piece of gauze on her neck she looked over at where Toby was sitting on a stool, painting in black and whites and grays. _

_Pushing herself up from the window she walked bare foot over to where he was painting. _

"_What do you think baby?" He said looking over his shoulder at her. _

_Her eyes darted along the canvas in front of them. Before she could answer the cell phone on the small creaky table next to them started the ring in between the tubes of paint, jars and brushes. Adjusting her still slinged arm she reached out and picked it up for him with the other, looking at the caller id with Maggies name on it. _

_She glanced up to see Toby stiffen. Licking her lips she watched him waiting for her reaction. Slowly she held the phone out to him. _

_Toby let out a visible breath as his large hand flipped open the phone, his eyes looking quickly away from the large haunted green ones of his girlfriend. "Hey….yeah yeah….sure I can talk." He glanced back at the patched up overly skinny, malnourished woman in front of him. "I've got to take this." He told her nodding over to the painting. "Look at it and let me know what you think it needs….I'm still here hold on." He moved over to the door. "Hey babe," She heard him say quietly. "I thought we talked about you not calling until she…" His voice trailed off as he left the loft. _

_Alex looked at the large canvas that stood nearly as tall as her with shade of grey and black. It stood as tall as she was and she tilted her head to the side at the daunting feeling of the muted shades. Glancing around the now silent room she took in the few figures that littered her imagination, standing or laying on the periphery of her vision. _

_She looked back at the canvas under her eyelashes, gulping down. "You need more red." She whispered. "Tragedy and darkness are always in red…not black." _

He knew that look; Mac out of anyone would know that look on a mans face. Maybe he was just seeing things; seeing the way that the mans hands were tight around her wrists to the point where the skin under her fingers was changing colour, seeing the way Alex struggling against his hold, the way her eyes were widened. But he knew what that man wanted, and he knew that he would take it by force, just like Mac would have done. Most of all in the pair of short black sleeping shorts and red tank top that showed skin that was only meant for him.

He'd shared his whole life, women, drugs, money…his father. Everything. But that skin and that body were his right now; all his to claw at, demolish and devour and someone else was touching it.

"Who the fuck are you?" The blond asked him, not releasing Alex.

Mac curled his lip. "Who the fuck am I?! Who the fuck are you!?"

Alex jolted her arms, seeing this turning bad very quickly. "Everyone…just chill out." She tried as she saw Mac tense and eyes narrow.

Toby grabbed her arms higher up and tighter, trying to pull her behind him and away from the dangerous looking man in front of them. "I'm her boyfriend."

Mac looked him up and down, his nose wrinkling and lip curling. "Like hell you are!" He spat.

Alex finally managed to raddle her arms out of Toby's grasp. "Ex boyfriend Toby! You're my EX boyfriend!"

"That's what I came here to talk about!" He said turning sideways to look at her.

Mac rolled his eyes. "Ali, get over here." He snarled, his eyes glued to the ass hole challenging his authority.

Alex moved to step forward but Toby grabbed her quickly and hard. "_Ali? _If you knew her at all you'd know not to call her Ali!"

Mac growled deep in his throat, the noise vibrating threateningly in his chest. "I'll call my bitch anything I want!"

"Seriously?!" Toby spit out looking at Alex. "You are seriously with a man like THIS? A man who talks to you like that…a red neck hick?"

Mac didn't give her time to answer. "Fuck yeah she is! Now get your fucking hands off her!" He charged closer and Alex felt Toby's hold tighten as she tried to pull away to defuse the situation, her head still spinning. Did Mac just really say there was something more than sex going on?

"Alex?" Toby pushed.

She looked in between the two men. "I am…" She told him.

"Are you serious!?" Toby exploded. "A guy that talks to you like that! That looks like him! Jesus Christ Alexandra! Just listen to me and come home!" She shook her head. "Fine than I'm staying here until I can talk some sense into that thick skull of yours!"

"You aint staying in my town. And you're fucking dead if you try to take her!" Mac growled.

Toby glared at him. "I'll do whatever I want! White trash like you god knows what you'll do to her!"

Alex frowned at him angrily and felt her lip curling. "You don't know him Toby! He doesn't want me to change…doesn't think that I'm insane!"

"Of course he does Alex! Don't be naive! Don't touch her mother fucker!" He yelled as Mac pulled her away. Toby gripped her other arm and swung out his fist.

Toby might have known how to hit a punching bag that wouldn't hit back in the gym but he clearly didn't know how to punch a man like Mac. It was too slow and Mac easily grabbed his arm to deter the blow and clocked him hard with his whole body flowing into the punch as his fist impacted with Toby's jaw.

Toby's hand released from Alex as he went tumbling to the floor with a thud, Mac climbing on top of him and punching him in the face again, his lip curling as he grunted out punch after punch. "Think I don't know what you were thinking?!" He growled at the other man as his struggling lessened with each hit. "Think I don't know what you would have done if she said no!?"

He didn't know where this was coming from. He didn't care about women at all. He was the monster in the night devouring them. Hell if Walter hadn't told him not to rape Alex he would have followed her out of the bar and done it before she even got to her house for the first time. All he knew that that this was little tortured but strong Alex and no one was going to do that to her but him.

"Mac!" He could feel Alex pulling at his shoulder. "Mac come on! He's just that ex I told you about!"

Mac glanced back at her for a moment while holding Toby's shirt collar in both of his hands. "The one who told you needed surgery?" She nodded quickly at him, watching his fire filled eyes turn back to the man under him. "Mother fucker!" He growled, hitting him hard again.

Alex pursed her lips together and shook her head, leaning down on her hunches next to him. "Mac." She tried as she looked at Toby's now bloody face. "Mac please, you got him. You don't have to kill him."

Mac looked back at her, the sound of his name bringing him some kind of lucid thought. "I want to." He hissed at her.

Alex nodded and let a little smile slip onto her lips. She knew he did. God help her she liked him for it. "He'd not going to take me away…Lets just get him out of here?"

Mac frowned and looked down at the bloody man on the floor before looking back up at Alex's deceptively sweet face. Gnawing on the inside of his lip he dropped her ex's collar and let his head fall with a slam. He lifted his red hands to her face before grabbing onto one of Toby's arms. "He's fucking lucky." He told her, knowing if anyone else had asked him to stop he wouldn't have. Dragging the now unconscious man across the floor he kicked open the door and disappeared. "Stay here. Lock the door."

* * *

Alex sat on her kitchen table, tapping her fingers on her thigh as she waited. She raised one hand to her hair and ran her fingers through it, wondering what Mac was doing. Was he finishing the job and killing Toby. She should have gone with him…made sure, maybe taken Toby to the hospital.

She couldn't help but shake her head when she felt a smile hitting her lips. She hoped he had scars now. The same kinds of scars that he had wanted her to get rid of so badly. It was probably sick to think that way; to wish that on someone.

She pulled her head up as her closed eyes were filled with the bright florescent burn of the flood lights on the top of Macs truck. Sighing to herself she wondered how this was going to play out. Honestly half of her hadn't expected him to come back.

She pulled her hands out of her hair and planted them on the table behind her as she heard the front door open. Mac came into the house, pulling a pair of white old work gloves from his hands and glancing up at her from under his eyebrows.

Alex gulped down. "Is he dead?" She asked.

Mac shook his head. "Dropped him off at a motel. Gotta take his car out later…can kill him than if you want me to."

Alex let out a little forced laughed before she looked up at his serious face and shut it down. "Sorry." She mumbled, getting up as he went to the fridge. She pulled a rag off the stove and began to soak it as he grabbed a beer and a pack of lunch meat and started eating it. She looked up and shook her head hiding the little smile. "You're getting blood on your food." She told him.

Mac looked down at shrugged before setting it down and taking the rag from her outstretched hand. "What the hell was he doing here Ali?" He asked her pressing the rag to his knuckles. He was pretty sure he already knew.

Alex shrugged. "Broke up with his girlfriend…I guess he thought his concern would outweigh his cheating." She muttered returning to the table and sitting on top of it. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks Mac." She finally muttered. "I know running into save a woman isn't you thing."

Mac stopped chewing and looked at her as she closed her eyes and shook her head, not looking at him. He swallowed down and gave a curt nod. "Don't need some mother fucker stretching my bitch out."

Alex laughed. "Your bitch." She repeated. "Sweet." She looked up as she felt him move in front of her and pull on the ends of her hair to bring her face up to him.

"It was." He muttered before slamming his lips into hers. "You're not leaving yet." He muttered against the soft flesh.

Alex shook her head even though she knew it wasn't really a question. She gripped into his shirt tightly at the sides. "Not yet." She confirmed, pulling him in closer.

Mac shook his head and dug his fingers into her hair hard. "You just saw me beat the shit out of your ex….beat him half to death, and you're still wanting a dangerous man."

Alex scrunched up her nose, so close to his that he could feel the motion more than see it. "I didn't need you to beat up a man in front of me to know you're dangerous Mac." She whispered before pressing her lips into his again while his fingers tightened mercilessly in her hair.

Mac grabbed her bare thighs and lifted her front to table easily, wrapping her around his waist. Alex whimpered at she felt his hardness against her as he lugged them over to the sofa and threw them both down onto it.

Alex laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck before it turned into a whimper when his teeth sunk into her shoulder. "Little girl….you do not want to laugh at me." He growled.

"You and those teeth…" She whispered before she nipped at his bottom lip. Mac growled and thrust his tongue into her mouth as she pushed her hips up against his. "Violence does you huh?"

_You do it for me. _"Yeah violence." Pushing up on his elbows, he yanked the shorts off her and ran his rough hand in between them. "This is mine, you hear me?" He hissed at her. "Not his. Not anyone else who's ever touched you!"

She nodded quickly. "I'll prove it." She whispered. She pulled her hands to his belt and pulled it off. He let out a little smirk at her eagerness as she hurriedly pulled his cargo pants open. He pushed them down his hips and kicked them off along with his boots. Not waiting, he thrust into her hard making her scream out and him hiss in pleasure at the feeling and the noise she made. He swore as he lifted her hips to his. Alex squirmed and yanked the hem of his shirt up and over his head. She panted and slammed her head back into the arm rest of the sofa as he moved fast and hard.

Alex whimpered and bit into her lip as his hot smoky breath played against her throat. Her fingers clawed at his thick shoulders. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up against his body and pushed him back.

Mac groaned and swore as she pushed herself on top of him. He could have pushed her off but her damp hair and shimmering skin killed that urge quickly. Gripping her tank top he pushed it down with one hand as his other guided her in a fast pace on him. "Fuck Alex." He muttered as he watched her tone little body move on him, breasts swaying with her.

Alex dug her finger nails into his shoulders. "You can call me Ali." She whispered. Mac grunted and gripped into her hair , kissing her hard and biting into her lip as he spilled into her body. Alex cried about as his body twitched inside of hers, triggering her own release and making her head fall forward onto his shoulder as they panted together.

Mac closed his eyes as his fingers gripped into her side and the other held her head down against her shoulder. Yeah, she was definitely his bitch.


	21. Chapter 21

**Just-another-teenage-dirtbag****: Everyone wants more Mac loving! **

**Melissaax3****: Lol well I guess in her mind, yeah they were together but he cheated on her, tried to change her, lied to her…she really doesn't want to be part of it anymore. Most of all now that she's 'with' Mac or whatever and knows that there is someone out there that doesn't want to change her. He's totally in love with her. **

**Chanel****: Yeah… like "I fixed it!" Whatever. Idiots. **

**vexingvixen7**** : Lol Mac can call her anything he wants. He's Mac! **

**greeneyesonly****: Lol in his Mac way!**

**VeritasKym****: Lol I don't think he realizes that he's starting to get to the point where he'd do just about anything for her. I would have gotten turned on too! I love watching Mac/ Marco/ Murphy/ any Norman beat people up. **

**gurl3677****: I am totally your bitch.**

**coconutcarter**** : I loved that too! He can't really understand that…her craziness matches his so he doesn't understand whats wrong with her. **

**Leyshla Gisel****: No ones as tough as Mac! **

**scoobydoo0811****: Lol I love how Mac's violence and declaration that he will kill Toby for her is Mac's version of sweet and everyone sees that. **

**NikixXx****: Hahaha it was pretty intense **

**knyte****: Lol! Yes he let her be on top. As much as I know some guys like this would like to be the ones in control the most I think that once they releize that if they let the girl be on top they get to watch and well…not do as much work. **

**WaterWarrior6**** : Lol nope there is nothing wrong with loving watching the mole twitch as he curls his lip or watch that arm go back to punch….breaths deep. Love it! **

**JavaNut****: Mac is the shit. **

**I'm sorry everyone for the delay. Holidays drained me out and now I'm dying trying to prevent my head cold from turning into an infection. Dying slowly under the weight of my own snot.**

**Again if you are reading this story please take a moment to review. I'll get more into the drama soon. And Please check out the Forum "The Reedus Movement" started by Gurl.**

**Chapter Twenty One:**

Devon watched as Reggie stood by the window in a daze, her glassy eyes running over the parking lot in the late night. They had been keeping her complacent with drugs…lots of drugs when she kept struggling and crying against her biddings, ripping her wrists and the sensitive skin on the corners of her mouth. Shooting her up kept her calm, though sometimes close to comatose.

"What are you looking for?" He asked as Reggie ran her fingers along the glass.

"The angel girl." Reggie breathed, not taking her eyes from the parking lot.

"Angel girl?" He repeated. Reggie nodded dreamily. "Who's the angel girl?" He asked eyes narrowing.

Reggie shrugged and played with a the old fraying shades. "She…she's a fallen angel."

Devon frowned and looked out the window. "Reggie…you know you see things. There's no angel."

Reggie shook her head, sending her light brown waves around her. "There is."

"What did she look like?" Devon asked her.

"Sad…"

* * *

Alex jumped slightly when she felt a hand gripping the back waistband of her jeans and pull her back against a hard body. "Bet I left hand marks on you last night." Said an amused, gruff voice.

She smiled at the smell of smoke that passed over her ears. "I bet you did." She murmured. "Nice big hand marks all across my ass."

Mac grinned to himself with pride. "Got you something." He told her, reaching into his deep pocket and pulling out an object and held it around her, leaning his face over her shoulder to watch her. "New phone." He muttered.

Alex smiled and took it as his other hand snaked around holding her to him by her stomach. She turned it on, biting her lip as she looked at his face out of the corner of her eye. "Thanks….even though you broke the first one." She squeaked out a breath as his hand tightened, pushing her breath out of her. Smiling she checked to see if her contacts had uploaded. She tried to hide it when she saw that the only contact in the phone read 'Mac'.

Mac snagged her earlobe in between his teeth as he spoke. "You tell me if that mother fucker calls or texts you."

Alex shook her head, causing his teeth to pull at her ear. "Why so you can kill him?" She asked with a tint of humor in her voice.

Mac shrugged. "Aint gunna kill him….cut off his balls yeah. If he bleeds out that aint my problem."

Alex gave a little smile before turning. "You really are a bad man?" She said. "You'd do it wouldn't you?"

Mac raised his eyebrows, working his jaw in amusement. "That a problem?"

Alex gripped his shirt, weaving her fingers into the rough fabric. She looked down at his chest as he lifted her and set her on the countertop. "No…" She pulled him in close and pressed her lips hard to his.

His large hand automatically came up to her chin and tilted her face up to kiss her deeper, tongue plunging in and out of her mouth. His other hand moved and gripped around the back of her neck, rendering her unable to pull away. Not that she would have wanted to. Her legs wrapped around his waist and yanked him, pulling him closer as he grunted.

Mac groaned as her legs pulled him in. He didn't think any woman had ever actually wanted him this badly…not even the whores that he paid for it. Her fingers tugged at his short strands of hair. Leaning forward he pushed her small body under him on the counter, ready for her again already. One of the benefits of being with a traumatized girl was that she had no qualms about his sex addiction because it made her forget too.

"No…" Alex tried to hang on to coherent thought as his rough lips tore away from hers and moved to nip at her pulse mercilessly. He smirked against her skin as she squirmed. She pushed against his shoulders as she tried to put space in between them. "Mac come on…I want to go out tonight…"

Mac growled. "I'm not taking you out."

Alex rolled her eyes and used her knees to push him away and hop down from the counter. "I'm not asking you to Mr. Ego." She laughed, slipping past him as he tried to grab onto the back of her shirt. She tried not to look at him and his hooded eyes so that she could hold her resolve of being off her back…or stomach…or knees. "I just need some human contact after the past few days."

Mac stalked after her, following into the bedroom. "I've got all the human contact you need right here." He hissed, thrusting his hips into her.

Alex shook her head and reached behind her, making him groan. "Feels like more of a distraction." She muttered as his head fell forward. She laughed softly and pulled her hand away, turning his groan into a sound of displeasure.

"Fine…but whoever you dance with or drink with its going to be my dick inside you tonight." He snarled into her ear threateningly, though they both new it was more of a promise than a threat at this point.

* * *

Mac shook his head from the bar as he watched Alex dance with one of the older men. He was probably in his late fifties with grey hair and sun battered skin. Probably what Mac figured he would look like when he got older if he wasn't dead or in prison. Despite his age and stiff limbs he grinned his dirty teeth when he spun Alex to the music coming out of the jut box and she laughed.

"Seems happier." Walter mumbled, glancing from his son to Alex. "Odd as that is."

Mac grunted and looked away, still not willing to admit it…admit that when she glanced over at him through the corners of her big green eyes he couldn't help but follow her with his eyes.

Walter frowned and looked at his son. "Devon thinks she knows something."

Mac frowned and shook his head. "She don't know shit. Golden boys just going crazy."

"You watch your mouth." Walter hissed low at him. "That's your brother." Mac frowned and looked down at the bar. "Says that Reggie's talking about some girl…some fallen angel."

Mac frowned, knowing that Alex had told him about seeing Reggie. "She aint no angel. Would have been a lot easier to get rid of if she was." Plus she wouldn't let him do the things he liked to do to her if she was. " And his drugged up sister don't know what she's seeing half the time."

Alex laughed as the older man half bowed to her in an exaggerated, joking movement. "I'm going to get a drink." She said with a smile.

Mac shook his head as she came over and leaned against the bar, keeping a good distance from him so that they were discreet. He couldn't ignore the slight layer of sweat on her body from the hot night or the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed. His fingers tightened around the glass in front of him.

"Can I get a beer Walter?" She asked with a little smile. When she glanced at Mac she tried to hide it, tongue darting out against her pink bottom lip.

Lucky for him hitting on and touching woman wasn't uncommon, most of all with the amount of liquor he'd already consumed that night. Alex looked back forward as Walter put the beer in front of her and Mac slithered over next to her with a cocked eyebrow, still amped up from her grabbing him earlier. His thick fingers ran over and squeezed her ass before he linked them into the belt loops. "How you doing tonight _Ali?"_ He joked as if he hadn't seen her and felt her a few hours before.

Alex bit her lip and looked at him with a little smile. "I'm good." She murmured low. "Better now."

Mac grunted as he glanced up to see Walter moving farther down the bar. "Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes and I'll make you great."

Alex wrinkled her nose at him and pulled away from his hand. "Something tells me that would be more for you than me." Mac glared at her. If she only knew how little he normally cared about his partners she would realize that he actually did like getting her purring. His intense gaze made Alex shiver and look away from him, eyes darting to the door. "Shit." She whispered, pulling fully away from him.

Mac frowned and looked over his shoulder, seeing someone that resembled her ex standing at the door, starring at them hard. His nose was bandaged and face looked like it had several stitches in it along his eyebrow, cheek and lip. His chin and opisate cheek bone was bruised badly.

Macs hand came up again and grabbed Alex back as she went forward, trying to defuse the situation. "Don't." He muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

**VeritasKym: Lol Nope he doesn't. And he couldn't resist finally putting his number into it.**

**NikixXx : Thank you!**

**gurl3677: Little bit. For some reason he still thinks he has the right to protect her.**

**WaterWarrior6: Lol Mac does have a way with words! Don't worry…he's going to start doing a lot more than just hitting people.**

**coconutcarter: Lol sorry. Blame Toby for the lack of bathroom scene. He ruined that. I know! I noticed that in the movie when Mac and Devon got into a fight at the bar. Walter pulled the gun on Mac to defend Devon but it was alright to let Mac take care of all his dirty work.**

**greeneyesonly and Leyshla Gisel : Lol in the interview with Norman for the movie he said that Mac was a sex addict so yay for us!**

**scoobydoo0811: No hon I didn't forget about it. I basically have it all laid out in my head so it will be completed.**

**JavaNut: Yay I know! I've been sick so that slowed me down and my mom was here visiting so watching red canyon and being like "Yeah that one. I'm in love with that rapist" was kind of out…. :P**

**Thank Gurl for getting me in the mood for some shower sex!**

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Alex took a deep breath as she felt Mac stand up next to her, his legs firmly set apart, his broad shoulders squared. She knew that footing by now. He was either getting ready to pounce on her of gearing up for a fight…one he desperately wanted. He was amped up, ready, thick muscles flexing next to her and hands clenching in and out of fists.

"Alex…come on." Toby muttered, looking around the bar where all the patrons had taken notice of the local bad boy getting ready for a fight with the already injured man.

Alex shook her head. "Are you insane Toby?" It was a bad idea for him to come here. What was he thinking?

Toby shook his blond head at her and glanced at Mac. "Alex…baby."

"Don't call her that." Mac hissed low through gritted teeth, not caring that his father and Devon were watching at the moment.

Toby ignored him purposefully. "Alexandra…you've been through a lot babe. Too much to know when you're in a dangerous situation. That guy there, he's dangerous."

"I know that!" Alex snapped, her heart racing. "But what I do here is none of your business."

Toby narrowed his eyes. "You mean who you do here." He shook his head. "You have enough shots for the spread. Time to come back to the real world."

"I am in the real world." Alex spat at him. "You're the one who's being a delusional little prick!" She moved the step forward but Mac's large hand caught her by her bicep.

Toby rolled his eyes though she could only see it through the one that wasn't already swollen. "See? Hick doesn't even like people touching his toys!"

"Fuck no I don't." Mac spat. "And you stick around here you're gunna see what kind of sick shit I do to little fucks who try and take them away!" The words left his mouth before he could stop them, rage and whiskey making him forget exactly where he was and who was listening.

"There a problem here?" A voice asked from the side of them. Alex glanced over to see the off duty deputy stepping closer to them in a plaid shirt and cowboy hat. She frowned as she looked back at Mac and Toby who were still trying to burst each other into flames with their eyes.

"Yeah," Toby said, not taking his eyes away from where Macs grip on Alexs arm was tightening. "I want that man there arrested for assault."

"So does half the town." Devon muttered. "You got any proof?"

Toby gestured to himself. "This isn't enough? I went over to visit Alex last night and that shit head jumped me!"

"No way!" Alex spat out before anyone could stop her. "Deputy, he came over to my place…uninvited while Mac was…fixing my sink. I told him to get out and he didn't listen. He threw the first punch at Mac…angry ex's and all." She hissed out, glaring at Toby.

"Fixing your sink." The deputy said flatly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah…the garbage disposal was stopped up."

"How helpful." Walter muttered under his breath, making Mac's eyes dart back and finally realize what had just happened here. They were outted. They knew that Mac was over there for a reason and that reason with neither to help her with house maintance or scare her.

"Okay…okay…" The deputy murmured. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless Miss Conners wants to press charges for trespassing?" He quirked an eyebrow at Alex.

Alex took a deep shuttering breath. She didn't like being told what to do…treated like a child and that's what Toby had been doing since the moment she got back home. "No…No I just want him to leave me alone." She muttered. She felt a shot of guilt move through her. She had known Toby for years and his betrayal didn't make her guilt for not siding with him any less.

Turning back, she glanced at Mac who was watching the deputy drag Toby out. His eyes were narrowed, teeth chewing at the inside of his lower lip, still wishing that he could have beaten the shit out of him again himself. "I'm going home." She muttered low as the noise in the bar resumed.

Mac nodded, glancing out the corner of his eye at Walter and Devon who were still watching them closely. He pulled his hand away from his death grip on her arm hastily and gave her a nod. "Lock your door and windows." He muttered. Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "Just do it."

* * *

"I gave you specific directions not to touch her!" Walter yelled once the bar had closed. Devon sat at the bar, smirking into his drink as Walter yelled at the pacing Mac from behind the bar, continuing to clean from the night and put glasses away.

Mac ran both of his hands through his hair. "Told me not to rape her and I didn't." He shot back.

Devon snorted. "If anyone could scare her with fucking it would be Mac." He put it.

Mac growled and went to lunge but Walters bellow stopped him. "The purpose was to get rid of her Mac…not make her stay for a pounding!"

"She aint a danger." Mac spat. "She's just a chick and I didn't do nothing!"

"Oh really?" Walters thick accent snarled out. "Then I guess you were just over there to fix her garbage disposal." His tone left no doubt as to how unlikely they all knew that was.

Mac let out a harsh breath as he gripped the hairs on the back of his head in frustration. "She don't know nothing. Aint gunna say anything either. She don't care about the drugs and shit." The last part was a lie and he knew it. She was a smart girl…she'd seen the cave but from her own drug use and the fact that she didn't ever say anything about the cave left him content.

"She knows about Reggie." Devon put in angrily.

"She don't know shit about your _sister_." Mac spat the last word.

Devon pushed himself up from the bar stool hard and pointed at the door as though Alex had just left through it. "If _that _isn't a sad fallen angel I'll be damned!" He spat out before looking back at his father. "We've got to get rid of her! She could blow everything! If she figures out whats going on, what happened to all the others-"

"She aint gunna find nothing out!" Mac roared. "She's good and distracted!"

Devon rolled his eyes. "Just kill her like all the others! She's no different!"

Mac gritted his teeth. It should be easy…easier than this. He was good at killing…good at the kind of torture that she was used to. He didn't want to admit that maybe, somewhere deep inside his black soul it might not be just about the sex. If it was he would be bored by now. But he couldn't admit that; not even to himself.

"No need for that…not yet anyway." Walter muttered. "Mac…try not to be stupid with this bitch. She knows something…get fucking rid of her."

Mac gritted his teeth again. "I wanna keep her."

"What?" Walter snapped.

Mac frowned as Devon laughed, trying to keep his focus squarely on his father. "Devon gets to keep his crazy little bitch! Why can't I have mine!?" He nearly yelled in a storm of angry frustration. His voice was enough of a foot stomp for him not to need to do the physical action.

"Its different!" Devon snarled. "I love Reggie!"

Mac rolled his eyes.

"Its different because Reggie doesn't have anyone." Walter said, softer, making both of his sons look at him. "Its different because Reggie is weak…traumatized." He watched as Mac's thin lips push together. "Your little Ali; she weak and traumatized?"

* * *

Alex leaned forward against the glass shower wall that she had been standing in for the past thirty minutes. She felt guilty. She didn't like Toby in general anymore…hadn't for a while. Damien and she had talked about the cheating and the idea of having surgery. It had never occurred to her that him cheating was her fault. The scars had been different. She still worried about that…until Mac. Mac didn't care. He had his own.

Looking through the glass she squinted her eyes at the figure of the dark man standing with a long length of rope in his hand. She let out a shuttering breath and locked her eyes onto the empty face. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was the one who had inflicted some of her injuries. The one who had strung her up.

Closing her eyes again she heard the door open to the bathroom followed by the sounds of cloths being yanked off quickly. A moment later the door was pulled open and a hard body pressed against her back.

Mac licked his lips as his eyes took in the water moving down her naked body before shoving his right thigh in between her legs, separating them with a jolt. "You need better locks." He growled in her ear.

Alex opened her eyes and looked forward at the man still standing in front of her…the one she knew Mac couldn't see. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted up stronger in the water. "Like it would keep any of you out."

Mac wove his fingers around her neck, looking forward over her head, trying to follow her eyeline but not seeing anything through the steam clouded glass. She was sure as hell traumatized ..but not weak. "Ali…look at me." He tightened his grip on her neck and turned her head over her shoulder to him with his thumb on her jaw and the rest of his hand still holding her neck tight. "Aint no one else here." His hips thrust against her ass and small of her back impatiently.

Alex licked her lips slowly and nodded as her right arm wrapped back around his neck, fingers gripping into the dampening strands. "I like you dirty." She muttered low as she felt his hardness growing against her.

Mac chuckled as her hand braced against the shower wall, creating streaks of moisture to roll down under her wrist. Using the hand that wasn't on her neck to grip her hip he brought himself in between the cheeks of her ass, rubbing and pushing before bending his knees to line up with her entrance. "I need you to be weak." He hissed in her ear.

Alex glanced back at him, pushing her hips back. "I can't." She told him.

Mac gritted his teeth as his hand moved to her hair. "I'll make you." He growled before thrust hand into her in one mad stroke.

Alex whimpered and braced both her hands on the shower wall. Her fingers clenched in and out on the wall, beads of water sliding down the glass and her body as Mac grunt of satisfaction passed over her. Her eyes locked in on the imaginary figure as his large hand pulled her stomach. "Tell me." She hissed at him through the divine full feeling and his rough fingers moving down to open her for him.

"Its real." He hissed angrily in her ear, pulling from her and then slamming into her as if to prove his point. Pulling her hair hard he arched her back and brought her back to him. "Be weak." He commanded before biting into her shoulder.

Alex closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling. Mac's strong hand released her hair to bring her harder into him and she fell forward panting hard as his fingers dug into her mercilessly. Her eyes opened again to the figure as he twisted the rope in his hands. She hung her head down with her chin hitting her chest. "Never." She whispered, voice covered by the water and Mac's guttural grunts.


	23. Chapter 23

**knyte: Lol yeah Stupid Devon and Walter! Mac should have just gotten rid of all of them. Its so not fair that crazy ass Devon lived and Mac died!**

**coconutcarter: Hey that's right! You still did get a bathroom scene.**

**gurl3677: Lol maybe she should keep him!**

**greeneyesonly: He's exactly like a little boy that never got his fathers love or affection. I can see much Mac style foot stomping. "MINE MINE MINE!" And who are we kidding…Mac is sexy no matter what. They put rooting teeth on him, covered him in chemical burns and we were still like "yeah, break me off a piece of that!" ….I'm a bad person.**

**WaterWarrior6: Well you can kind of see his point! Walter is make helping Devon keep his sister of half sister locked up for his taking and Mac actually has a woman around that wants him and for the first time in his life understands him and who he understands to an extent and their telling him to get rid of her. And as for Reedus: Scars, tattoos…skin whatever! Give him to me where I can see them and I am a happy fan girl!**

**Leyshla Gisel: She can't break…all she knows how to do is be strong. He can't make her weak unless he kills her…**

**VeritasKym: Oh really? Can I ask why? I'm curious.**

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22: Well you can kind of see his point! Walter is make helping Devon keep his sister of half sister locked up for his taking and Mac actually has a woman around that wants him and for the first time in his life understands him and who he understands to an extent and their telling him to get rid of her. I don't know if he'll ever really understand that he loves her.**

**scoobydoo0811: Lol! Well can you see Mac 'respecting' a woman?**

**Hey all! If you are reading this story and you have gotten this far you have to have something you like! Please review!**

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

_The air was sticky and warm when she climbed off the plane and onto the make shift runway. Some of the others around her whined unconsciously at the change in temperature and humidity. Alex smiled and pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the back of her head. She looked around with a grin, camera already up and raised as she took pictures of the dissolute old air field and the surrounding area. The others moved over to pick up their bags and equipment before going to be briefed by their guide by his dusty black jeep. _

_A warm wind moved over the expanse, sending up dust particles from the open, beaten down air strip. The earthen smell of it, the warmth…something drew her in and turned her face in the direction it carried fly away curls. _

_She looked over, eyes falling to the shadow of the mountains to the west. Her boot clad feet moved with it, longing to be stretched after the intensely long plane ride. Beads of sweat were starting to form on her neck already, streaking down her flawless skin. _

"_Ms. Connors." She looked over at the rest of the group, turning her camera up to the little of reporters and the man that would be guiding them through the dangerous and war torn terrain. "No wandering now." _

_She smiled slightly. "You'll never find what you're looking for if you don't wander a little bit." She joked her life philosophy at them. _

Alex pushed open the glass door to the police station in town, finding the front room empty. She cocked her head to the side as she looked around at the few pictures and plaques on the stucco walls as she waited for someone to come into the lobby.

She frowned as she looked at a picture in the center of the walls of two men. One the old sheriff and one new the deputy. The sheriff was a plump middle aged man while the deputy looked younger with a square cut jaw. The dates, scrawled out on little golden plates under each photo, indicated that they had died on the same day about a year ago.

"Miss Connors." The young deputy said coming into the room. He snapped the manila file closed in his hand as he looked at her in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." He wasn't expecting anyone associated with Mac to be here without hand cuffs on and a bench warrant issued.

Alex looked back at the pictures on the wall before turning fully to him. "I just came to make sure Toby, that man from the bar, made it out alright." She told him.

The deputy nodded and put the folder down on his desk. "Can I get you a water or something?" He asked her, walking over to an old miniature refrigerator. She could hear the vibration of its electronics just like she could practically feel the shake of the air conditioner in the flimsy structure. Clearly law enforcement wasn't a huge priority in this town.

"Sure." Alex said, taking a seat in a chair he gestured to.

"I escorted him out of town last night." The officer told her, coming back over and handing her a dripping water bottle. "He seems worried about you Miss Connors."

"Just call me Alex." She told him, taking it. "And Toby should have been more worried about me getting hurt when we were in a relationship and maybe he wouldn't have lost the right to be concerned."

The deputy sat down with a grunt in front of her and nodded slowly. "Can't really blame him too much with the company you're keeping down here."

Alex eyed him as she took a long drink. "If this is your way of fishing to see if I know anything deputy…it kind of sucks." She finally said.

The officer sighed. "I'm just warning you Alex…lots of people go missing down here."

"Canyon spirits." Alex muttered under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." Alex responded quickly. "What about them?" She nodded back to the wall. "Did they go missing?"

The deputy shook his head. "No…no they were murdered; shot and stabbed. The killer was never found. Most of the time its hikers and campers in the desert."

"The desert's a dangerous place." Alex put in. "People get lost, they run out of water, they fall."

The deputy nodded slowly at her. "They get hurt. Toby just doesn't want to see that happen to you." He tried.

Alex pushed herself up from the chair. "What you know about pain, I could fit in palm of my hand." She told him slowly and forcefully, the coldness of her voice reflecting the truth of the statement. "Thanks for the help last night deputy."

* * *

Mac leaned over the work bench in the cave chewing on an unlit cigarette as he mixed the chemicals for the next batch he was putting out for Walter. His eyes darted up to the vacant cave entrance. He kept thinking that he was hearing something; the sounds of gravels crushing under petite boots or the sound of an old Bic lighter clicking, but every time he checked there was nothing there.

This place was driving him insane…more insane. When the first explosion that fateful night had happened he had all but begged Walter to let him set up shop somewhere else; somewhere besides a dark barely lit cave but his father had been adamant that it was the most secure, most secluded place for cooking. Never mind the physiological damage it constantly inflicted on him; the old man didn't care about that, telling Mac to 'man up'.

Pushing away from the bench, he pulled the mask off his face and stepped away from the lung burning chemicals, rubbing out his prickly facial hair with one hand.

Glancing over at the broken old lawn chair he smirked to himself. At least he had one good memory in here now. He looked over at the chains hanging from the wall. Every other time he had looked at them he had seen Rick, impaled on them, chocking and gagging on his own blood. Now he saw Alex, the thick metal encircling her wrists.

_I wonder if you'll be original. _

Taking a deep breath he reached out and gave the rungs a firm tug. What had she seen when she looked at these? He'd seen the barely there scarring on her wrists. For that to happen she would have had to be hanging for days…maybe even weeks. He could picture her hanging there, face all full of calm defiance. The only thing left to be done to her that hadn't been already would be to kill her…or rape her.

He frowned to himself as he remembered the rage in his gut when he had seen Toby holding her wrists and yanking at her soft body. It had boiled in his gut, bile rising and threatening to chock him or make him breathe fire. He hadn't wanted it to happen. But that's what he was…what he did. What he would probably do again after she was gone.

She'd never break down for him…never be weak the way he needed her to be for Walter to let him tie her up in his room or lock her in his house. She wasn't Reggie. All that trauma… all that torture. It hadn't made her weak or pliable. It had gotten into her head, raging a war in between reality and fiction…memories…whatever she saw in her head when those big eyes looked through him and into the face of something far more frightening.

The truth of the matter was he didn't even really know what that was. He couldn't think of anything more frightening then himself…the man she willingly crawled on top of and sheathed perfectly.

Throwing the chain hard against the wall he groped in his pocket and pulled out the small metal box, rubbing some of the contents into his mouth and hoping it would dull whatever was growing inside of him.

* * *

Alex sighed as she pulled up to the Luna Mesa and parked her car in the lot. She intended on getting some shots up from the ledge under the barbs, catching the figure of the rustic building that was the towns watering hole in the periphery.

She closed her face for a moment, pulling her sun glasses from her eyes and rubbing them. Leaning her head forward on the steering wheel she wondered just how many people had gone missing in this desert. She wondered if their souls were trapped in the rocks like so many stories said they would be if they died there. She hadn't been lying when she had talked about the reasons why most people went missing in the desert. People thought they were stronger than nature. They would run out into 115 degree heat with a gas station bought map and no previous experience and just expect it would be a nice easy walk.

Still she couldn't ignore that there was something more going on out there and in this town than Mac pumping out drugs.

Pulling her head up, she sighed and leaned back into the seat. She was meant to be leaving in two weeks…but she had already sent out an email to her editor that while they had enough shots for the spread she didn't think she had found THE shot yet. Alex was a perfectionist and she wanted her breath taken away before she went back by something other than…well someone.

She wasn't ready to leave yet.

Shaking her head, she looked out of her car window over the abandon parking lot towards the apartment. The girl…Reggie she had said her name was, held back an old, once white curtain and looked at her with wide brown eyes.

Alex cocked and eyebrow, remembering Mac's warning about Devon's sister. She licked her lips slowly hand looked around the stillness that surrounded them. It was early…the bar wouldn't be open for a while. Walter, Devon and Mac wouldn't be here, all of the cars gone.

Pushing the car door open she jogged quickly towards the apartments while Reggie's eyes widened even more and she dropped the curtain quickly.

Alex frowned and looked around her before knocking on the door. If Devon or Walter answered she'd just pull something out of her ass like that she needed permission to shot the bar. Twisting her neck she tried to banish the serious look of Macs face from her mind as he told her to leave it alone.

Slowly the old door opened a crack for the other young woman to peek out at her with her eyes wide and full of fear.

"Hi there." Alex tried softly. "Is Walter or Devon in there?"

Reggie looked down at the dirty rug, still only keeping the door open a crack as she shifted from foot to foot nervously. Her dilated eyes looked up from Alex from time to time in a quick erratic drat.

Alex let out a breath. "You and I…we met the other day. Do you remember?" She asked as she looked her over. She could see a few disappating track marks on her arms, the bruising she had seen on her wrists and mouth earlier.

Reggie nodded. "Yes…yeah." Reggie licked her lips. "Are you here to take me?"

Alex cocked her head to the side. "Take you where?"

Reggie opened the door just a fraction more. "Away." She said quietly.

"Take you away from your brother?" Reggie nodded quickly. "I...I dont think so but...Reggie tell me what they are doing to you?" She leaned closer into the door, still glancing around them to make sure they weren't being watched.

"I-I can't." Reggie said, fingers gripping the door. "They'll send…_him_." Alex raised an eyebrow. "He'll do things…bad things. _He_ killed them all, everyone who came with us."

"Who?" Alex asked. "Reggie I can help okay? But I need you to tell me whats going on."

"I can't. He'll come after you too." Her head whipped around as the phone in the small apartment rang. Her slender, starved body visibly started to shake and tremor with fear. "You have to go. That's them…don't come back here again. They'll send _him_ and he'll kill you." She went to shut the door.

"Wait hold on!" Alex said quickly. She didn't know what it was about Reggie…but she couldn't leave another person behind to die…she wouldn't. If there was something going on she needed to know. Her conscious couldn't take another forgotten person disappearing without a trace. "Look um," She pulled an old receipt of her bag and a pen, quickly jotting a set of numbers on it. "Please…if something happens…if you need someone just call me okay?" She said.

Reggie looked at her in a shocked sense of surprise before reaching out slowly, taking it and shoving it into her back pants pocket. "Please…you have to go before he sees you."

Alex frowned and stepped back as the door closed, looking around at the still empty parking lot. Who the hell was _He?_


	24. Chapter 24

**NikixXx: I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**Leyshla Gisel: Just enough to get her in trouble right!**

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22 and scoobydoo0811: Suddenly I don't feel so bad for putting Alex through so much because you two say poor Reggie is going to ruin Alex and Mac's sex fueled little romp!**

**WaterWarrior6: Oh man those shoulders….sorry just went off into a little day dream.**

**JavaNut: Thank you!**

**Gurl: Lol I think we all know who 'he' is.**

**I think that I've lost some people with this story and I'm sorry for that. If you are still reading please review. We are about to hit the action and crazy again.**

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

Alex smiled as she felt a hard chest press her against the kitchen counter. She turned her head over her shoulder and rubbed her face against the scruffy chin that was leaning down to nibble on her ear murderously. "You're starting to repeat yourself Mac." She murmured. "You've already had me against the counter."

Mac smirked. "I know…we're going to do something different today." She involuntarily shivered against him at the promising words and he grinned at it the high he was riding on unbelievably extricated by her smell and skin. Twisting his hand onto one of the big pockets of his jump suit he pulled out the object and started looping it around her wrists quickly and methodically, leaving her no time to react.

Alex's eyes shot open. "Mac, what the fuck it that?" She knew her voice was already losing its control…and not in a good way. Her heart rate picked up and banged against her ribs like a mad drum that she couldn't stop as a crushing memory came through her consciousness.

Mac licked her ear again, puling at it with his teeth the way he knew she liked. "You'll like it…" He coaxed in her ear. "When has that tight little pussy not liked anything I've done?"

Alex felt her nerve endings firing with fear. She yanked at her wrists hard as she heard her own screams in her ears. "Take them off. I'm not kidding."

Mac spun her around, his usual dominance kicking in as he grabbed her neck and kissed her hard, grinding her mouth against his. He plunged his tongue past her frozen lips, prying them open and waiting for the inevitable moment when his taste and need would bring her back to reality.

She didn't feel any of it, even as his teeth nipped at her lips and then jaw. She yanked at the rope around her wrists harder, struggling against its hold and beginning to dig into her own flesh like a mad woman.

"_String her up good. She looks like a fighter." _

She pulled her face away from him and cast her neck to the side and away. His hot breath tickled her skin and she was sure it was fire, burning, searing and scorching. She yanked farther away, jarring her tiny arms against the cold counter.

Mac grinned and gave her a tug by her throat, too high and to excited to notice that the shivers passing over her were actually shivers of fear. He pulled her by the ropes towards the bedroom. "Let me show you how a man treats a pussy." He growled, liking how she struggled and fought.

"_Get her into the room!"_

"NO!" She yanked hard away, almost falling to the carpeted floor.

Mac grinned. "I love it when you fight me!" He growled.

_Her hands were hosted over her head while she fought against the two men dragging her. _

She shook her head hard. This was not happening…none of it was happening. It was Mac. She knew she shouldn't but she trusted him somehow. "Stop Mac!"

He grinned, too excited to notice that she wasn't playing. Even if he did he might have not cared though. The idea of her tied up and completely at his mercy was mind numbingly hot after his thoughts in the cave earlier. He needed to remember what she was…just a woman. Just something to fuck. "No." He yanked the rope around as she continued to struggle against him.

Alex pushed hard against his hard back, trying to get free, making him stagger forward just a step before he spun around and grabbed her angrily. His eyes were huge, dilated with whatever it was he had taken and she couldn't help but think that they looked a bit like Reggies drug exposed iris's. Grabbing her harshly he flipped her over his shoulder, her tiny body held so tight it was almost painful as she tried to struggle against him.

The feel of the fiber biting into her skin pushed heavily on her mind, panic going into full blown survival mode as Mac slammed the bed room door behind him and threw her hard onto her bed, back hitting the mattress and bouncing as she grunted.

"Mac DON'T!" She tried to kick at him hard, foot landing into his ribs before he grabbed it and forced it hard to the bed. He was on top of her milliseconds later, straddling her waist with his heavy body. One of his hands held her down by the chest as the other rubbed at where her foot had impacted. She had a hard kick and it was sore. She was too fucking strong and he wanted her to be weak right now…just to prove that he could make her that way.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut hard as she tried to breath. Air caught in her lungs and chest as she tried to hang onto reality, jolting and struggling her body against the hard one on top of her. Mac…it was Mac…not some ass whole out in the middle of nowhere. Still when she looked up she could barely register that it was a human being, much less the man she had been sleeping with. All she knew was that the ropes around her wrists cut and burnt as they were thrust over her head.

Mac grinned as he felt her jolt, still feeling unfocused. This was what he needed. Women were only meant for one thing…fucking. And she was good at it. He shouldn't be liking her…shouldn't be lying to Walter for her or putting himself in Walters path for her. He shouldn't be intrigued by her any more than he was by a centerfold in a dirty magazine.

Looping the rope around the bed post, he grinned at his work as he trapped her squirming hips under his. Yanking, he made sure they were tight before moving to climb off her body. The moment he did her tiny form bucked into action, trying to get free and pushing against the bed and frame with an unexpected amount of pent up strength.

He gave a little chuckle as he avoided her legs. "Woo there…easy." He laughed eyes running up her as he began to pull at his now restricting clothing. He loved it when she squirmed…it brought him back to that first night sneaking in and seeing her in the throes of a nightmare…little taunt body moving, chest heaving, legs working against each other. Arms…he frowned once his eyes got to her extended arms.

"ALI!" He bellowed. "Chill the fuck out!" The ropes were cutting into her skin with the power that she was using to struggle. Small drops of blood were started to appear, instantly jolting him back to reality of the world and out of his high. "Alex it's real…calm down!"

Alex pulled harder with all her strength, desperate to not be here again…not be in this position. Somehow hearing Mac's rough voice say the familiar mantra just made it worse; made her know. It was real, it was him, this was happening again.

_She couldn't get away, no matter which way she twisted and turned. She resisted the pain of the ropes and the knife being plunged across her ribs. Resisting only made it worse and she couldn't stop the scream that tore from her through the gag. She chocked on her own sound and the saliva that slipped from in between her lips only to be forced back in by the cloth. _

Mac frowned as he watched the skin of her wrists start to rip and break. He should have liked this…loved the fight. He should have liked the fear that passed over her face even with her eyes closed. He should have even liked the blood…it turned him on in the past.

Grabbing his knife he moved up to her arms again, jumping back when she tried to kick at him, her eyes snapping open and focusing on nothing but the knife and blinding fear and rage pumped through her veins.

He growled for her to calm down again. "Can't cut ya loose if you keep moving!" He snarled at her, angry with the fact that he couldn't do anything besides let her go. He should have just been able to rip her pants off and fuck her stupid but he couldn't like that. The idea that he didn't want to see her like that was alien and revolting. Finally he got the ropes off of her fragile wrists.

Alex flew back from the bed immediately, rolling onto the floor and into the corner like a ball of taunt, untamed, desperate energy. She could feel her limbs shaking as a million sensory memories passed over her body. Trying to grip back she closed her eyes as Mac's face turned from the scruffy one she knew to the faceless man, morphing in between as the sound of her fellow captives screamed in her ears.

"Ali." Mac tried to step closer to her. In a move he barely thought was possible she pushed herself farther into the wall, molding against it as her chest rose and fell and eyes shinned with unshed tears of fear, frustration and anger. "It's me."

"Get away from me." She hissed in a shaking whisper.

"Alex!" He tried again, firmer and louder this time.

"GET OUT MAC!" She yelled as tears finally released from her eyes and started making their way down her cheeks silently.

Mac starred at her, anger flashing in his gut. Gripping his hair, he took another furious step forward before releasing a breath and letting it out. "Whatever!" He snapped at her. "Stupid little whore!" He pushed out of the room, unsure and unable to do anything besides be angry.

* * *

Devon looked at Reggie laying mostly naked on the bed, her hands bound. She'd been getting worse again lately and he didn't know why. She fought him more and it took more effort to get her to take the drugs that kept her in a permanently high state so that he and Walter could control her more. Her wrists twitched against the bindings in her sleep, trying to find some kind of solace.

In the beginning it had been easy. Everyone was dead and she was in shock and scared. As time passed she became more agitated and they had started to give her drugs to keep her calm and sedated. There were times she needed more…times she needed less. All and all it was a successful way for him to keep his beloved sister, the love of his life calm. More calm than any of the drugs the doctors had given her before they had come home anyway.

Stretching himself up he pulled his own pants on before going to pick up hers from the ground. Yanking the jeans up from the floor, followed by the white shirt he frowned as he reached into the pocket and pulled out a receipt from a few towns over. Frowning to himself he opened it up more to see red numbers scrawled along the back.

He looked back at Reggie before looking at the paper again as he walked over to the phone. Propping the old receiver onto his shoulder he pressed the numbers in, waiting as it rang. Once, twice…three times before it connected.

"Yeah?" Came a shaky female voice.

Devon was silent as he waited, listening to the one word and the shaking voice. It couldn't be…shit.

"Hello?" The voice was steadier now, more recognizable. "Look I'm really not in the mood for this right now!" The voice suddenly turned angry. "If you have something to say then say it!" Again he greeted the voice with nothing more than silence. "Whatever. Call back when you want to actually talk!"

She hung up and Devon looked down at the phone in anger and suspicion. His brothers little bitch…apparently she wasn't as distracted as Mac thought.


	25. Chapter 25

**JavaNut**** and Gurl: I know. I'll fix it I promise.**

**Guest who I deleted: Yeah…um…watch the movie. **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**VeritasKym****: Lol I'm glad that you like it! She will need him before the end no worries. **

**knyte****: Lol I know! Not like she had anywhere really to hide it and honestly she's probably too drugged up to even remember. **

**WaterWarrior6****: Probably both lol. Arg that phone issue pisses me off so bad! **

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22****: Lol well he is drugged up crazy Mac and he doesn't really know what her quarms are. Even if he did I can't see him really caring about her limits until he sees the results of them. **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Took him long enough right?! **

**coconutcarter****: I'm glad you could feel the tension and fear in her…I thought it was so tragic how her normal Mantra of "its real" only made it worse. **

**scoobydoo0811****: Always try to keep it interesting. **

**greeneyesonly****:: Lol feelings? What are those?**

**JoleneXP****: Guess he did! Probably not a good thing for him though right? As you said, puts a damper on sexy time. **

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

_Wide green eyes watched as the thirty something year old therapist sat in front of her. Damien always sat with her. He never sat behind his desk. Sometimes they wouldn't even use his office. Last session they had sat at the outside of a coffee shop, drinking while they talked and watched people. He'd ask her what she saw when her eyes caught something. He'd nodded when she told him or smiled at her observations of people. He said that she had a hard time because she understood the darker side of human nature now; the side that people didn't want to believe existed in their world. They said it was unbalanced, depraved but that was just because they didn't want to believe that it was deep inside them. He made her feel like she wasn't insane. She liked that. _

_Today though they were in his office, needing the privacy as he conducted an 'experiment' with her. Carefully he unrolled and thimble of white thread. _

_She licked her pink lips. "Why white?" She asked him. _

_His brown eyes looked up at her amused. "White's not as threatening as black or red is it?"_

_She tilted her head, brown curls falling over one shoulder as she watched the fiber move around the spool. "Deceptively innocent is kind of worse than threatening isn't it?" She asked him with a quirked eyebrow. _

_Damien gave her a little comforting smile. "Would you prefer red?" He asked softly. _

_Her head shook. "It's fine." She mumbled as he brought the scissors up and cut off the thread. _

"_You ready?" He asked. She nodded quickly as he looped the thin line around her left index and middle fingers. "Just breath." He reminded her. "It's not rope…you don't have an issue with being held…just tied." Her breaths started to shallow as she nodded. He finished up not noticing her hiding them. "Okay good…I'm going to do your wrists now…" He started to wrap the white thread around her wrists. _

_Her breathing became deeper, chocking in her throat as the thread disappeared from her vision and transformed into large fraying ropes. The air caught in her chest and was forced out as Damien's calming voice left her head, replaced by the screams of a woman screaming as she was being violated over and over again in front of her eyes. _

"_Alexandra." _

_She ripped her wrists apart, snapping the thread and leaned her head down against her knees as Damien coaxed her to breath, rubbing her back. "I can't…be...like this…" _

Alex threw the silent phone to the floor as she sighed in aggravation. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking in her own chest before lowering herself to sit on her heels, resting her elbows against her knees and putting her face in her hands as she tried to breathe evenly. She couldn't believe she had acted like that…reacted like she had when she first came back.

She could have sworn she was actually getting better out here. She felt like she was evening out again finally and while it had not been the purpose of the trip it had worked. She thought he was too… but apparently she'd been wrong.

Lifting her head she looked back at the once bare wall that she had been working on since she had pulled her shaking and tremoring body from the floor. Now it was covered with prints she had developed over the past two months, pinning up with tacks like the ones she held in between her teeth. Some of them over lapped, covering the wall of the living room.

Numbly she stood up and took the pins from her teeth, setting them on the coffee table before retrieving her joint from the ash tray and lighting it as she picked up another picture. She looked at it rolling around the joint in her lips as she inhaled. She looked at the picture…one of the first that she had taken of the thin legged spider and the figure that she now knew behind it.

Closing her eyes again she pulled the joint from her mouth and exhaled through her nose and lips at the same time. It wasn't as soothing right now as she remembered it being. Her mind was working too fast and the memories were too fresh. She liked raw but this was too much raw...emotion. This was why she didn't get attached anymore. It would all lead up to this one moment where they did something...anything and it set her off and sent them running.

Taking the picture and a tack she put it up onto the wall, right in the center and starred back at the collage of the vacuum that had sucked her in before her. She took a long drag again as she stepped back, letting her intake of breath resonate a sucking sound through the room.

She looked hard at the photo of the picture she had just pulled up, that leanly muscled body in the background standing and watching her under the gas mask. Alex put her fingers to her temple rubbing as a new memory flashed through her mind as vivid as the ones from over a year ago.

_His body moved fast and hard over her, the mask covering his face as his body quickly devoured hers, pushing every muscle inside her body to its breaking point. Sweat poured off his chest over her, the dim light of the cave making it shine on his dirty skin. _

"_Stupid little whore!"_

"God Dammit!" She hissed as she charged forward and began to rip the pages down with venom, shredding them as she went.

* * *

Mac charged through the cave, seeing the lanterns lit from Harley presumably doing his work in the caves. The sun was just setting and the night seemed to have started earlier in the caves, cooling them slightly as the last rays of abrasive sun shine pushed through the mouth of the tunnels. His big booted feet stomped at the gravel in anger, unable to get Alex out of his head: her raw wrists, her body struggling. He'd done everything he could short of killing her those first few weeks. He'd left her dead animals, he'd said ominous things, he'd freaked her out, he'd nearly gotten her lost in the maze of these caverns. He'd brought her here and all but threatened to rape her. No fear…not once had she been afraid.

But in that moment, tied up on her bed, looking up at him he'd seen real anger and fear pass over her beautiful face; real panic. Something had changed in him in that moment. Something snapped inside of him and he didn't like it. He didn't want to see her blood…didn't want to hear her scream or see her fear. And if he ever saw that tear sliding down her face everyone would die. Now that he wanted her and was getting used to actually having her there he'd scared her.

He wanted to kill something, he wanted to slap her across the face for making him feel…anything for her. He was pissed. He had debated going to one of the whores he's used before Alex had showed up in the town. For an extra hundred bucks he could make her bleed and she wouldn't go to the cops. Maybe tomorrow. Right now, for the first time in his life he didn't feel like getting his dick wet. He just wanted to beat something.

"Harley!" His voice screamed as he came into the cavern, not seeing the man at the work station but in _His _lawn chair with one of the town girls. "How many times I gotta tell you not to bring these bitches here!" He roared.

Harley pulled himself up and out of the skanky sweaty woman under him and hurried to shove himself back into his jeans. "Mac I didn't know you were-"

"Get up!" Mac yelled at the woman who he recognized from the bar.

Her too thin arms pushed herself up slowly and jerkily, the chair squeaking and sounding much more pleasent than the sound of her voice. "You wanted a term all you had to do was say so M-"

The moment she was up and pulling her skirt down Mac backhanded her across the face, sending her staggering to the ground. "Don't ya ever tell no one about this place or I'll fucking kill ya! Now get out!"

The woman whimpered, holding her quickly swelling cheek. "I don't know the way…"

Mac snarled at her even though his face had shut down into a deadly cold. "Do I look like I fucking care!?" His eyes locked dangerously on Harley as the blond sweaty woman scurried, her body weak from the back of Mac's hand and stars swimming in her vision.

"Man I didn't…"

"You picked the wrong night to fuck up." Mac's intimidating and eerily low voice rang through the silence of the cavern. The backhand he had thrown at the girl was nothing compared to the punch he threw at Harley, his fist connecting and sending the head of dark greasy hair back. Harley tried to push back hard against him but he knew it was useless. When Mac was fired up he was crazy. He knew he should just be thanking god that he didn't have his knife on him.

* * *

Devon looked up as Harley came into the bar, frowning as he saw one of his fathers cooks beaten almost to the point of unconsciousness. His eye was black and eyebrow and lip split. His body was covered in dirt and gravel. "What the hell happened to you?"

Harley tried to sneer but the muscles in his face made it next to impossible to recognize the motion. "Mac." He spat, the name coming out odd from the hole in his mouth, tooth missing.

Devon frowned. Mac was…getting uncontrollable again. He wasn't controlling the girl…was lying to Walter and turning on his own. It was all because of that stupid little woman. Yeah Devon could see the infatuation. She was pretty and obviously damaged already. "You want to get him back?"

Harley's dark eyes shot to him. "I don't know man…pissed him off enough already." The idea of pissing Mac off more was completely nauseating and probably deadly.

Devon slammed his fist down on the bar. "It's that girl." He hissed at the other man, his eyes lighting. "We get rid of her he'll go back to being a good little pit bull."

Harley attempted to raise an eyebrow. "The girl? That photographer chick?" He smirked to himself. The idea of getting a little pay back was appealing and so was going after the slight little girl. "The hot one?" Devon nodded, a slow grin spreading across his face at how easy this was. "Yeah…yeah I can take care of her."


	26. Chapter 26

**scoobydoo0811**** and ****JavaNut****: You do not fuck with Mac's girl…ever. One because of Mac (Duh) and two because you know if she's with Mac she probably has a few issues of her own that might fire at you! **

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22****: All emotional and fighting with themselves right?! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Yep…Mac's fighting kind of instigated that one partially too. **

**VeritasKym****: Lol All I hear when I type Harley's name is "Harley! Get your ass over here!" In Mac's screechy outside voice before he comes into the bar for his first scene. **

**gurl3677****: So many levels of fuck ups. **

**WaterWarrior6****: Lol Anger is probably the only feeling he knows how to process and deal with so it makes sense that he would go to that to deal with all the unfamiliar emotions that Alex stirs up. **

**coconutcarter****: Well I can't say that he's going that for her…it was more for him so that he could enjoy her being totally being under his control. All the same he had no idea what that would do to her and he didn't mean to hurt her. **

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

Mac looked down at his bloody knuckles, crawling on the inside of his lip as he rinsed them off in the cluttered small bathroom of the Luna Mesa. He needed a drink and needed another fight…something possibly more violent. The blood trickled into the time worn yellow looking sink, spiraling down the sides and around the drain before disappearing. Some of the rocks and gravel from the caves came dislodged. His mind went vaguely to the few drops of blood that escaped Alex's raw flesh.

He grunted a sigh to himself and looked up in the mirror at his scruffy, worn appearance. Working his fingers over his facial hair he ran his tongue along his teeth, little mole above his lip moving. What was he thinking going after a girl like that? Strong, pretty, smart, inwardly… powerful. He looked up as the song on the jut box played and became louder in the main room, grinding his jaws together.

Maybe she'd be out there having a drink to calm herself. He wouldn't say anything to her. He'd just look at her and glare. He'd be loud, yelling and bellowing at people and the waitress's to make sure she knew he was there. He'd plow his shoulder into her as she passed just for some physical contact. She'd never be able to ignore him. Finally she'd have enough and crawl back to him on her hands and knees, begging for his dick like she should have been this afternoon.

Pushing the door open he shouldered the first person who got in his way out of his path, grunting and snarling, eyes on fire but face shut down in a deadly mask of morbid calm. Pound his way over to the pool tabling where some of his buddies from the garage were racking up a new game he snatched up an out offered stick and watched as the balls were formed, leaning on the queue while looking around the night time crowd of the bar. It seemed like more than half of the town was here, including the woman he had backhanded in the caves. She looked at him, eyes widening and than down and away quickly, scurrying off. He expected Harley to be there licking his wounds and begging for a woman to lick…other things as he was known to do.

No Alex. No nothing…just Devon smirking at him from the bar. "Little Prick." Mac mumbled to himself.

Leaning over the table he took the first shot and broke the balls, rubbing his lips together. Normally that made him smirk with satisfaction and gloat at his boys but he wasn't happy tonight. Glancing up he saw a few of them looking at him nervously.

"What?" He snapped. One of the guys frowned and glanced at Devon at the bar. "Don't look at him. You got something to say, say it to me!" He snarled.

"We saw Harley." He said quickly. This time Mac did smirk. "He was talking to Devon…and came over here peaceing out about how he was going to get laid."

Mac frowned and leaned over the table again, lining up his next shot. "So?"

A few of the guys shifted making his eyes dart up and him miss his shot with a venomous curse. "He might have mentioned something about going to visit that chick Alexandra."

"How long ago?" Mac stiffened, his fingers tightening around the queue murderously. His eyes darted over to his half-brother who was hiding his shit eating grin behind a beer.

"Half an hour…maybe more."

"And you're just telling me this now!?" Slamming the pool queue down on the table he charged back to the doors. He wanted to beat the shit out of Devon, sure that he was responsible. At the same time he felt a stab of panic growing in his gut, knowing what Harley could do…and probably would after the beating he had just delivered.

* * *

Alex looked up as she heard steps in her house, frowning to herself. She pushed up from the toilet seat she was using as a seat while she looked over some of the pictures she was redeveloping after her hurricane of flying paper earlier.

"Mac?" She called out, getting no reply. She closed her eyes and tried to see if they were real or not, squeezing her eyelids down in concentration and twisting her neck. It was late…there was no reason for someone to be here, unless he was trying to scare her again. "Mac! That's not funny!" She called out as she got up to open the door with a huff.

The moment she did, she tried to push it back closed quickly, using all of her body weight. Harley slammed against it and she went stumbling back and hit her back as she fell on the side of the bathtub.

Harley licked his lips lecherously as he looked at her with dilated pupils. "Not tonight sugar ass. Tonight it's my turn."

Alex took deep breaths, looking around for anything she could use. Summing up her nerve and knowing that maybe she'd just lived long enough to regret it, she stuck her hand into one of the sections of developer and flung it at him. At first he laughed before he felt his eyes start to sting, instantly realizing that it wasn't water.

"Little bitch!" He screamed, voice breaking.

Alex jumped up as he charged blindly forward, falling over the bathtub face first and screaming louder as his head found the highly corrosive chemicals. The stinging, burning sensation worked its way quickly into the open wounds that Mac had inflicted earlier in the night. Staggering forward she lurched his head down with both of her hands. Though she was wearing gloves she could feel the chemicals working under the wrist bands to the small cuts from the ropes.

"You're not going to do that to me!" She screamed as his head came up gasping for fume filled air. She forced it back into the tub with her full body weight her feet sliding on the wet tiled floor.

"Ali!" Mac yelled as he ran through the open front door. His head whipped around looking for signs of struggle or her body. Thankfully everything except the photo plastered wall was different. "ALEX!"

He jolted forward as he heard splashing and bolted through the bathroom door. Alex was holding Harley's bulking body down with her whole slender frame. The tattooed man was bucking, sometimes getting up for air as his muscular arms slipped and tried to brace on the side. Still Alex impressively grabbed his shoulders and hair and forced him back down, the muscles in her arms, back and neck working and twitching with effort.

Curling his lip Mac pushed Alex back hard, sending her flying to the side and skidding across the tile floor. She clutched onto her left arm that hit the base of the toilet as pain rocketed up it. Harley pulled himself up gagging and rasping. "Mac get that crazy bitc-"

He was cut off as Mac pushed his head down hard, fisting Harley's hair in his strong hand. He struggled against Mac but there was no use as Mac lifted his leg and dug his knee in between Harley's shoulder blades to hold him down. He yanked the other mans head up hard out of the chemicals, feeling his hands starting to burn and whatever was in his the tub burning his open knuckles. He could only imagine what it was doing to Harley's wind pipe and flooding lungs.

"I'm not sharing this one." He growled viciously before he shoved the mans already red and soon to be blistering face into the tub.

Alex breathed hard as she watched the calm look on Macs face as he held the man down with his knee and arms. His shoulder tensed hard and lips pushed together as the man gave a few last jolts of struggle. Finally Harley's body went limp.

Mac pulled his knee away once he was sure that the body had stopped spazuming, rubbing his stinging hands on his pants. He looked over at where Alex was slowly rising. "Don't cry."

Alex stared at the body, shaking her head. "I won't." She told him not taking her eyes away, her eyebrows furrowing. She cocked her head to the side and took it in with a numb feeling in her stomach as she remembered her first.

_The body of the 30 year old blond lay half in half out of the tub in the bathroom of the old excuse for a house. The parts that were submerged flaked off, thin sheets of skin decomposing off of her. Half of her face decayed off as the smell of bleach and chemicals wafted up her nose. _

"_See that?! That will happen to you!"_

"Alex." He said getting no response. Reaching over he pulled her over by her jeans and checked the arm that she was holding quickly and roughly. She gave no response and his eyebrows drew together. "Ali!" Slowly she looked at him. "He's real. But he'd dead. 'Kay?" She nodded quickly. "I've got to get rid of him. No one can find him." He grabbed the back of Harley's shirt and yanked hard, pulling him to the ground in a wet splattering heap.

"Put him in the bathtub." She told him, rotating her shoulder.

Mac looked at her sharply. "I've got to bury it." He told her in a growl.

Alex shook her head. "Mac just put him in the tub." She told him again.

Furrowing his eyebrows he pushed the body back into the tub, trying to avoid the splash of chemicals as Alex shakily walked over to the table and pulled it right side up. She grabbed a few of the bottles before walking over to him. She put a hand on his arm as he watched her and took a step back, feeling light headed from inhaling whatever she had in that tub.

"The PH in these is off the charts." She said quietly as she unscrewed the bottle. "It's almost Lie. With the amount of them that flooded his lungs it won't take long for the bodies identifying features to dissolve, finger prints, the ammonal on his teeth….under a weak." She poured the bottle in, moving to the next. She knew she was rambling but couldn't stop herself and Mac seemed to be oddly fascinated. She didn't know that at this moment he just needed to hear her voice. "That's why we always wear gloves….you should wash your hands."

Mac frowned and looked down at his hands, seeing how red they had gotten. Glancing over he saw her pulling off the latex gloves, irritated raw rings from earlier even more pronounced.

"Eight." She murmured as he flipped on the sink. He looked up at her carefully watching her body move. "That's eight."

Mac frowned and rubbed his hands dry on his dirty jeans before summing up his nerve and reaching out to snatch up the hair on the back of her head hard. Alex took a deep breath and prepared for his mouths rough assault. Instead she found her face hitting his chest as he held her against him by the back of the head.


	27. Chapter 27

**WaterWarrior6****: Wouldn't that have been a cool thing to see…just to hear that wood snap over Devon's back? **

**gurl3677****: Dissolving it even a little will get rid of any identifying attributes will make it easier to get ride of because I doubt that a little town like that has dna testing. I'm glad you liked that he held her. **

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22****: He needed to hold her…it really shows how much he's grown since the beginning. **

**JavaNut****: She is a total fighter! No way Mac was just going to sit back and watch that…though it probably would have turned him on to watch her kill a man. **

**Leyshla Gisel****: I'm sure she's kind of numb to dead bodies by now. Mac holding his woman…gotta be by the hair. **

**scoobydoo0811****: They are certainly in trouble.**

**Nikki: Thanks Doll!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: **

Mac watched as Alex shut the bathroom door behind her. Her face was calm, zoned out almost like when she was remembering something. Her jaw was loose though and she wasn't looking at any one particular thing. Slowly she reached out and took his hand her fingers weaving through his large ones. He let her get arms length before moving with her to the bed room, shutting the door behind him before she tugged him over towards the bed. Reaching out she took a deep breath before putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing down.

He frowned as he sat, not really sure what she was doing. Sure he had gotten a blow job on here but they were more of the rough sex types, counters, canyon, walls…not beds. She didn't care right now. She needed to feel something…feel another living breathing person. He had no doubt that she would have killed Harley on her own if he hadn't gotten there in time. She might not be vicious entirely but she was not ready to die and she wasn't going to let someone else control that.

He watched, lips parting as she lifted her shirt over her head. He licked his lips as she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, tossing it beside her on the floor. She moved onto her belt and pant buttons still facing him but not looking at him.

"Alex…" He muttered as she pulled them down along with her underwear. He should get her totally naked more. Her body was fucking perfect. Slim, slender, toned and tanned. He could even see a few of the places he had bitten and sucked on still on her skin, sickly marking her as his own.

Alex shook her head and stepped up to him. "Let me have this one Mac…please?"

He nodded as she pulled at the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders before lifting up the hem of the grey long sleeved flannel undershirt and pulling it over his head. Her little hands ran across his chest for a moment, taking in the burn marks and scars over his chest and collar bones. He reached down and pulled his pants open. Alex pushed them off his hips and farther down. Mac arched himself up the slightest of bits to push them off and kick them and his boots off.

Leaning forward he took hold of her tiny hips and pulled her closer, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and pulling at it with his lips and teeth. A little sigh escaped her and he released the little mound of pink flesh, scraping his teeth against it as gently as he could managed before moving to the other. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he clenched her hips in his hands.

He released as she slipped closer, straddling his hips and sitting on his thighs. Her hands moved to his jaw and he released the tension in his neck so that she could angle his face up to hers. She looked down into his blue eyes, waiting for him to get mad and push her off of him. She pressed her lips to the left side of his mouth, than the right. His large hands drifted into her hair on the back of her head.

His heart rate picked up quickly, tightening more and more at the feeling of her heat around him and on his legs. Using his grip on her hair he pulled her in for a hard intense kiss. It was deep, twisting, hungry and powerful but slow at the same time. His hand spread out on the small of her back, pulling her farther onto him. Her breath caught and tongue pulled away as she felt his tip press against her entrance.

"Its real." He muttered the mantra to her.

Alex nodded against his forehead. "I know…it's always real like this."

Mac closed his eyes and took a deep breath before yanking her forward hard so that he moved fully into her fast. Alex cried out and tossed her head back as her hips switched on him, trying unconsciously to accommodate his length.

"Fuck…" He mumbled, pressing his face into her shoulder. Both of his arms wrapped around her bringing her tighter against him as her hips began to rock around in small circles. Her back arched in his hands and he loosened them, watching with his lips parted as she leaned her hands back on his knees.

Alex bit her lip hard as she pulled herself up and down on his cock, filling herself just the way she liked. His rough hands ran up and down her sides, watching as her stomach and hips contacted and moved, pulling him in and out of her in a way that made him jerk and groan. She whimpered hard, heat building inside of her.

Suddenly she was jerked back forward to him, her breast pressing against his chest. Mac held tight onto her, squeezing her against him so hard she was shocked she could still move in his arms. His breath passed over her ear and she was surprised that nothing dirty came out. Pulling her head back he ran his lips and tongue along her neck and collarbones as she arch.

Her tight little body was contacting around him again though not as violently as usual. Instead it caressed and kneaded at him, cradling him inside of her. He could feel his own orgasm building up, taking almost no time after the events of the day and the fact that he hadn't taken a drug since this morning. This felt too amazing, more intense than he had had in…forever. Getting off felt good…most of the time sex and jerking off were almost the same but gripping onto his bitch was a million kinds of different.

Alex sighed softly against him, her little fingers dug into his back and shoulders as he rolled with her, holding her tight like he was trying to prove that she was still there. Quickly he flipped them over, trapping her under his body. Her back tried to arch, hitting his chest as his thrusts became more powerful. He panted into her neck as her legs curved up and hit his sides, the feeling of her body flexing and convulsing under his heady.

Pushing up with his hands on both sides of her head, he tried to hang on as long as he could, maintaining his composure. Her pulse pounded in her neck as she tossed it back and whimpered out as he hit her deep and hard, making him groan and grunt. "I can't keep you." He muttered against her throat, knowing that this was almost over…it had to be the last time. The last amazing, mind blowing time. Everyone would notice Harley gone.

Alex pulled her head up and touched his cheeks, her fingers running over his lips as she looked at his blue eyes while still moving under him. They were the clearest she'd ever seen them. No crazy, no pure rapid lust. Just plan, lip parting, breath taking euphoria.

"Yes you can." She murmured back, welding her lips to his as they both hit the point of ecstasy and melted together.

* * *

Mac lay back against the bed. He'd never stayed here after sex. She had never asked him to and he had never wanted to. Sex was sex. Fast, hard and delightfully depraved. That wasn't sex.

"Tell me the things you've done?" Alex whispered. He looked over at her as she lay next to him on her stomach, her hand over his stomach while the other rested under her breasts.

"You don't want to know." He told her. He wouldn't tell her about the rape but the other things he didn't want her to know either. "What's eight?"

Alex put her head down against her hands for a moment, closing her eyes. "Eight people who's lives I've destroyed or been responsible for killing." Alex licked her lips. "I saw a 12 year shot an automatic weapon through the heart of a man when we stopped to offer him water and help. A full clip." He looked at her closely as she propped herself up on her elbows.

She looked down at her hands, playing with her nails. "We were driving and this starved looking boy was on the side of the road. Our guide told us we shouldn't stop. That it was dangerous and no what, we shouldn't stop for anything or anyone. No matter what we saw. I made him stop. He got out and took my canteen. The little boy shot him right through the chest as he held it out. It was an ambush. Before I knew it we had guns pointed at us and were being taken." She looked back up at him. "I'm responsible for four people being tortured to death. The two living were raped and tortured so badly that they're minds blocked it out. All because of me. All because I didn't listen. And no one remembers enough to even blame me."

Mac furrowed his eyebrows before pulling his hand from behind his head. He ran his fingers along her pink lips, swollen and busied from his kissing. Using his thumb he dragged the bottom one open. "I've done worse." He assured her. "Most of the time while I'm high…sometimes not though. Been proud of it too." His eyes running over her face. "Not right now though. I aint ever going to tell you neither."

Alex looked down at him, her eyes running over his face carefully. Slowly she lowered her head and placed it on his chest, her ear over his hard beating heart. She closed her eyes as she took in the rhythmic sound.

Mac looked down, taking a deep breath and watching her head rise and fall with the action. It should have felt uncomfortable…all of it, but he found himself unable to move. "I was supposed to scare you away." He muttered bringing his hand to her back and stroking it right over the small. The touch was by no means gentle, callous thumb moving the skin back and forth as it trailed. All the same it felt oddly comforting.

Alex gave a little smile against his skin. "I just told you…it's hard to scare me. Next to impossible. The ropes…" She felt him stiffen at the reminder of that morning. "I'm just scared of them because I was held by them for three and a half weeks."

Mac gave a little stiff nod. "When they find out how much you know…they'll send me to hurt you."

Alex frowned and rubbed her nose against him. "Will you?"

Mac pushed his lips together hard. "I don't know." He looked down at her. "But no one else will do it but me."

Alex closed her eyes. "Are you going to do it now? Cause honestly today kind of wore me out."

Mac glanced up at the ceiling, weaving his fingers into her soft hair and gripped it tightly. "No…not right now." He muttered but she was already fast asleep. Frowning he shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

Walter was going to make him kill her. He knew that, most of all after this. He'd kill Devon first. If Devon hadn't manipulated Harley out there he could have just kept going saying that this was fucking to everyone. Now they would know that Harley was gone and whatever had set Devon off to make a move on her would become that much more pronounced.

Curling his fingers into the hair on the back of her head, he tucked his chin over her head, tugging on the hair lightly as he closed his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

**scoobydoo0811****: For them totally. **

**SaraLostInes**** : Lol I figured having a dead body in the next room made it a bit more okay. **

**darkreeduslove****: That is how I want to end all of my days**

**vexingvixen7**** : Caveman Mac want woman! I think he knows why he just doesn't want to admit it. At least now he admits that its not just fucking that they are doing. **

**Leyshla Gisel**** : :) **

**VeritasKym****: Basically that's how he is starting to see it. **

**JavaNut**** : Killing Devon and Walter would solve a lot of problems. **

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22****: He does really care about her. Probably more than he knows. They are both numb and damaged. That was my fav thing too. **

**WaterWarrior6****: Lol Reedus and violence…yummm no matter what right!? **

**coconutcarter****: That was probably my fav thing this chapter too. Like he is trying to convince himself and she wont let him. I figure that if you live through something like that you aren't going to let yourself go down that easy…The truth is that being with Mac settles her (As weird as that is). Its like their combine crazy makes them…semi normal. **

**greeneyesonly****: I know….poor Mac can't deal with the feels. Lol it seemed more appropriate for Mac to be 'loving' with a dead body 20 feet away. **

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

Mac pulled his truck to a stop out in the desert in the early hours of the morning, making the tarp and the contence of it in his truck bed bang against the back of the cab with a sickeningly wet thud.

When he had woken up before the sun had even come up Alex had still been cuddled up against his side, naked even with the dead body in the next room. She was definitely a fucked up girl but if it meant that she wanted him he wasn't about to complain. He'd pulled himself up from her bed none to carefully. She slept like a rock though, something that he had already known from watching her. Her lithe body had the sheet down around her waist as she lay on her side, arms curled into where he had been moments before. He didn't think he had ever slept beside a woman before…ever in his life. But Alex looked good laying there though, arms covering the peeks of her breasts as she nuzzled her head into the pillow.

Climbing out of the truck he opened the bed and pulled out a rag, tying it over his face. Its musky scent assaulted his nose but it would be better than the ammonia or bleach like smell that had assaulted him and when he had opened the bathroom door and pulled the flaking and surprisingly quickly deterating body from the tub. She was right. As he had pulled the limp corpse over the side some of the skin pulled off one side of his face in a wet peel…almost like an overly ripe fruit. She was right. If they had left it in there longer she probably could have just pulled the stopper and let all the fleshy bits go down the drain. Still the idea of leaving a dead body in her bathroom wasn't all together appealing.

After pulling his gloves over his hands he grabbed the end of the tarp yanking it out of the bed and letting it drop onto the ground, kicking up dust and rocks. Dragging it over to the ledge he let the end drop. Rubbing his nose with his forearm he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and yanking the rag from his face. Lighting it he took a long drag before looking down at the blue tarp and shaking his head.

"Fucking idiot." He muttered. Harley should have known…should have known not to touch what was Mac's. Pulling the smoke from his mouth and exhaling through his nose he turned his head to see Walter's car pulling up.

He gritted his teeth tightly before planting his boot as solidly on the rotting body as he could manage and pushing forward. The tarp and the body inside of it went tumbling over the edge, bouncing and dislodging as it hit the sides of the sides of the narrow but deep canvass. He watched it with narrowed eyes as Walter climbed out of the car and walked over to him, glancing down. Together the two men watched as the tarp was pulled away from the body and the two went falling separately before hitting the ground.

"Harley?" Walter asked. Mac grunted non-committal. "Did you kill him or the girl?"

Mac frowned, still not looking at her father. "I did." He mumbled. "Should have known better than to go after my bitch."

Walter frowned deeply, looking at his sons squinted eyes. "Don't be stupid Mac. She's not yours. She can't be yours….ever." Mac looked at him sharply but Walter just shook his head.

This woman…he should have just told Mac to kill her when she had come. She'd caused more problems than just finding out about Reggie. Mac was drawn into her for some reason and had lied to him about her. She'd divided him from his family and from his duties. Walter loved Devon and would do anything for him but Mac was his crazy enforcer and he needed that.

"Devon found her phone number on Reggie…lord knows how long she's had it or what Reggie has told her." Walter continued as Mac's blue eyes narrowed down almost to the point of closing. "You have two choices here son. I get rid of her…or you do."

"She's aint leaving yet!" Mac snapped, making Walters eyebrows hitch in surprise.

"Then kill her." He said bluntly. "Because either way…she's not for you."

Mac squinted at his father as the old man turned back to his car. He gritted his teeth hard. He wouldn't let Walter kill her. He'd do it himself before that happened, make sure she didn't suffer. Suffer anymore than she already had.

* * *

Alex smiled slightly as she heard her front door open and close, the smell of smoke instantly hitting her senses. She felt him hesitate for a moment before he came behind her and put his large rough hands on her underwear clad hips. "Get rid of the body?" She asked.

Mac grunted an affirmation before he brought his hand up to her throat. He could squeeze it, chock the life right out of her…of a woman that trusted him. He put the slightest pressure on the slender column, making her head fall back onto his shoulder. "What did the girl tell you?" He muttered against her.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Mac squeezed just a little bit harder. "Reggie…you gave her your number," He hissed. "That's why Devon sent Harley after you last night. I told you to stay out of it!"

Alex gave a little tug away but his hand tightened and the other circled around her stomach to hold her still. "She didn't tell me anything…hasn't even called. What the hell Mac! Let me go!"

Mac spun her around quickly and slammed her against the counter with a snarl, leaning hard into her personal space. "Pack up your shit." He forced out as he pressed against hers.

Alex frowned at him in confusion. "Why?"

Mac gripped her chin. "Cause you're a stupid little bitch and if you don't leave now I'll kill you." His fingers dug into her chin hard.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "No you wont…you like me."

Mac growled deep in his throat. "Hasn't stopped me before." She scoffed and he jolted her back hard, slamming the small of her back into the ridged surface. "You should have just minded your own fucking business!"

"Tell me what's going on Mac…I can protect myself better if I know what's going on." Alex tried, pushing back the tears in her eyes from the sudden pain. "And I know its not just about the drugs. Its about that girl." Mac studied her face through narrowed eyes for a moment, taking in where his fingers squeezed the soft skin on her face. He licked his lips as she searched his back. "Who is she so afraid of? Devon? She kept saying _he. _They'd send_ him_."

Mac curled his lip and pushed away from her, pacing back a few steps and running his hands along his facial hair wildly as his eyes stayed locked on her. A tremor of fear ran down her spine at the intense look in his eyes. "The guy who raped her nine years ago." He hissed finally. "The man who killed all of her little friends while they were running around in the desert. The guy who tore their intestines out and gave her to her brother to fuck her stupid."

"What are you talking about!?" Alex hissed.

He moved forward as she moved to walk around him, slamming his hand into the wall beside her head. His hot angry breath assaulted her face as he stared down at her. "You think you're the only one who got lost out there in that desert Ali? The only one whose soul got sucked dry?"

Alex cocked her head. "That is a sick story Mac…and coming from me that means a lot." She jerked as his hand slammed on the wall behind her. Despite her bodies automatic response she still starred at him hard and unyielding, mind hanging onto the fact that this was the same man she had spent curled up around last night.

"It was me Alexandra." He hissed at her. "I got super high…and raped her, bit into her neck so hard she needed stitches."

"You're lying." She spat. "You're high and your mind is running-"

She was cut off by his angry growl at her. "I raped her. I broke her and than I handed her over to her own psychotic brother and let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to her. And he did; has been for the last year."

"I don't believe you." Alex said solidly; far more solidly than she felt.

Mac frowned hard before grabbing her face and slamming his lips into hers one last time. He just needed it one last time. Yanking away he snarled at her. "I would have done it to you…I would have fucked you than ripped your little throat out…and I would have loved it. Only reason I didn't that first day I saw you was cause Walter told me not to."

Alex's knee came up without her thinking about it, impacting him hard in the ribs before she pushed him back hard. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled at him.

Mac pulled himself up before his hand jetted out to slap her across the face so hard it sent her flying back against the wall. Grabbing her arms he hauled her up as the pain from her cheek sent stars across her vision. He gripped hard into the back of her hair. "Look at me Ali!" He commanded. Her green eyes shot up to him as her neck tilted at a drastic angle to meet his eyes. But it wasn't fear in those beautiful green orbs…it was defiance.

Her stomach contacted in a fit of adrenaline and rage as her lips parted and she looked up at him. How could she have not known it was Mac that the girl had been so afraid of? She had assumed it was Walter and Devon…part of her was sure it still was after his story.

"Get outta my town." Mac murmured down to her, pressing his body to hers one last time. "Don't make me kill you."


	29. Chapter 29

**scoobydoo0811****: He should but he's confused….he's been following Walters orders for so long….**

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22****: They might not…they may…who knows. Oh I do! **

**VeritasKym****: That is exactly what he was doing. He knew that if he didn't get her to leave either Walter would kill or he would have to. Toby is gone…the deputy said that he escorted him over the county line a few chapters ago. **

**Leyshla Gisel****: Lol that was hair pulling! **

**gurl3677****: …..I have already said it to you. Mean. Lol. Love how insensitive you are. It reminds me that I'm not alone! **

**NikixXx****: I feel for him too. He's a different person from when he met Alex….still Mac but he actually feels something and was, dare I say, Ashamed to tell her. **

**WaterWarrior6****: Don't worry. Devon will get his. **

**JavaNut****: They do…and some twisted part of them loves the other. **

**knyte****: Yeah that does tend to knock things back and down. Murdering not so much but raping? Yeah. As for them coming together again….you will love and hate it. **

**BorchMadsen****: Thank you! I am glad that you're liking it! I am the maker of addictions! Bahahaha.**

**greeneyesonly****: Haha why a head ache?**

**vexingvixen7****: I know. "Dammit" is definitely the optimum word for that whole thing. Don't worry…they'll get theirs.**

_**So this is a short chapter but I just wanted to put in their mental states. Enjoy and the action and conclusion will be coming soon!**_

_**Norman Fans: Since I am almost done with this story be sure to check out my Next Norman-centric story "Flames" over The Messengers 2: Curse of the Scarecrow.**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine: **

"_Why?" _

_Her green eyes darted up as she looked at the reporter sitting in front of her, pencil skirt contrasting Alex's jeans and long sleeved white shirt. "Why what?" She asked quietly as one of the doctors stood behind her to make sure that she didn't lose it in the presence of the Washington Post reporter. _

"_When you got away…you took a chance to get the other two survivors out." Her pen tapped against her knee. "You're doctors say that you sustained even more injuries trying to get them out. It was very brave but what were you thinking when you took the chance." _

_Alex furrowed her eyes brows and sat in a cloud of silence for a minute. It made her Doctor tense…thinking that maybe she was lost in a memory again; worried that it might cause her to launch from the chair and strangle the primped and primed reporter in front of her. _

_Alex let out a long breath. "I don't leave people behind." _

The house was dark as he walked through it in the early hours of the morning. Looking around he took in the rental furniture and the empty coffee table where Alex always had her laptop and her camera's. Pacing into the bathroom he looked at the cleanly scrubbed tub before flicking on the light to see that the bulb had been replaced with the flickering florescent bulb that was in every other bathroom.

Moving out of the bathroom he stomped down the dark hall and into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed he rubbed his lips with his fingers before drawing them back into his hair and nodding slowly to himself.

"Alright…" He muttered before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of her panties and smirked to himself. This was who he was: a brutal killer who had nothing but blood on his hands. Walters little errand boy, undeserving of affection or caring from…anyone.

Most of all her. She didn't belong here. Walter was right…she could never be his. She wasn't weak enough, wasn't pliable enough for him. Sending Alex away was the only thing he could do. Making her hate him was the only way. It was the first time he had really defied Walter but it got him off the hook and her away before he had to slit her throat. Hopefully, after tonight, it would stop him from thinking about the one person in the world that he couldn't see himself slicing into. He pushed himself up from the bed as he thought about it, walking out of the bed room and instinctually going over to the fridge in the kitchen. Alex hadn't had time to clean it out before she had hauled all of her things up and ran.

He pulled out a beer before looking at the door on the refrigerator. He frowned as he opened the bottle and walked out into the open living room, seeing that all of the pictures were taken down; all but one. Brining the bottle to his lips, he looked at the picture surrounded by pricks from the tacks that had once been holding its counter parts around it.

Stepping closer he squinted his eyes at the spider in the forefront, moving gracefully in its own web. There was no colour in the picture but even in black, white and gray he swore he could make out the red of the canyon wall. Behind the spider, almost tangled behind the web was the monster that had first planned on killing her. His figure was glistening in sweat around the open part of his jump suit, making the skin appear lighter in the harsh contrast of gray. His hair was stuck out in a million directions.

Tearing the photo down he refused to admit that it was his body tangled in the web with the spider.

* * *

One Week Later:

Alex frowned as she looked at the crew assignments for the next week. After a long assignment the editor liked to keep that said person in the city for at least a few weeks. Most of her peers loved it but she just felt confined. The desert was rolling around in her mind, a swirling vortex of dust, gravel and red clay that pulled at her.

She didn't like being in one place too long to start with. Now her brain was cyclone with a million thoughts and faces; not the least of which was Mac.

Driving back and loading her things into her car she had found her eyes watering, her mind spinning and her stomach convulsing with anger, hatred, sadness and disgust with herself. She had slept with a rapist. She had developed feelings for a rapist! What the hell was wrong with her? It was so much more wrong than her normal problems and quirks. She had watched woman be raped…been forced to look. She should have known. She shouldn't have felt safe with him or trusted him. She shouldn't have let him save her. Nothing about the warmth in her chest from him was right. She might have even been starting to fall for the rough man who was the only one who didn't want her to change and wasn't disgusted by her worn and fragmented body.

She had shoved a joint in her mouth and puffed on it as fast as she cold, trying hard to forgot and banish his words and the night before from her mind. The last thing she needed was to reminisce about an amazing night of sex with a man that had committed that sort of atrocity.

In the back of her mind she knew that she was doing the same thing that he had done. She used the mauiajana to dull and dethatch…like he had before his drug crazed high had numbed him to the acts he had committed.

She rubbed her hand to her forehead as she stood in the office, feeling out of place in the urban landscape, even if it was Boulder Colorado. It wasn't like New York….but it wasn't like Cainsville.

Rubbing her hands through her hair, she walked back over to her paper cluttered desk, trying not to think thing about the last two months of her life. All that mattered was being out in the desert taking her photographs. Her editor and photo editor had loved them to death, praising her ability to capture the feeling of the desert and the caves. She'd shook her head as she remembered Mac standing there, like some dark sort of cave monster.

Alex slid into her chair and looked at the stacks of paper and memo's, licking her lips as she dug through them. Flipping through a few of the phone messages she sighed and tossed them back to the desk, leaning back and rubbing her face.

_Ali._

"Fuck…Mac." She muttered as his face and rough voice passed over her consciousness.

"Who's Mac?" Alex opened her eyes to see open of the copy editors Summer, a young woman who momentarily looked far too much like Reggie, leaning against her cubical.

But that might have been the guilt. Her mind was so wrapped up in what she had been doing for the past month, who she had been doing, that she hadn't even thought about her one cardinal rule: Don't leave people behind. She had been too wrapped up in protecting herself and getting a grip back on her sanity in that moment that she had only thought about Surviving. God was she ashamed.

A small smile played across the other woman's lips. "You get some tail out in Hicksville USA?"

Alex propped her foot on her desk and reclined the chair back as far as she could without falling backward. She shook her head, pushing her knees together in a vain attempt at modesty as she leaned back farther. "Just a demon…" She muttered before looking at Summer. "I found another fucking demon."

Summer shook her head and moved into the cubicle, sitting on top of her desk. "You have way too many demons Hon." She told her. "Was this one at least hot?"

Alex let out a chocked little laugh. "Yeah, and vicious."

Summer made a playful half animalistic growl. "Good for you sweetie." She said whacking her in the knee with a file. "Bout time you got fucked again."

Alex rolled her eyes, wishing that she could light up in the office. "Yeah, _fucked _is definitely the right word." She muttered. "Fucked over, fucked up, plain fucked."

* * *

Mac's hands moved fast on the page in his dimly lit living room as he tweaking became unbearable His finger dripped the rough charcoal and the page of blank paper in his hands so hard that his dirt nails dug through the thin corners of it.

He should have forgotten her by now. He should be moving on. Hell he shouldn't have even had to move on from her. Who the hell cared about a girl he had lied about dumping to his father and brother? He had felt his fingers twitch in his fist when Devon had all but cheered and her fake demise and his father had given an upward tilt of his lips at the news.

He'd seen it in that moment. Walter knew he had his undivided loyalty back. Nothing was left to distract his demonic, drug infested enforcer. Mac had been so high in that moment that he was sure of it.

Forcefully Mac's hands snapped the charcoal pencil in his hand and he let out a loud curse into the empty darkness of the room. Dropping the paper to the ground he reached out and snatched up a beer off the floor, his huge pupils dilated by the constant intake of drugs. He told him he was making up for when Alex was here…the fact that he had slowed down because he was too busy enjoying fucking her semi sober.

_I want to forget…not kill myself. _

He growled as her voice echoed around the walls of his dirty house. Grabbing the paper he slammed it on the wall next to the spider pictures that haunted him, drawn of his fathers stomach and chest. His thick fingers ran over his face as his blood shot eyes took in the scars on a two dimensional surface that he knew so well on her tight little body.

Biting hard into his thumb he hurled the whiskey bottle hard at the papers with a bellow of hatred, splattering the wall and the drawing with droplets of left over moisture and jagged shards of glass.


	30. Chapter 30

**Guest: Thank you for your review and you're opinion. Though I feel that you are being very unfair yourself…seeing as how you don't know anything about me or why I write. If you think that media makes light of these situations I'm really not sure what you were doing watching Red Canyon to start with. If you have a "problem with my stories and writing" As you started off your review with you do not need to read them and honestly I would encourage you not to. **

**knyte****: Oh Mac depressed….that can't be good. You will see! **

**greeneyesonly****: Knowing Alex has defiantly changed him in some ways and kept him the same in others. He just needs to get out of that environment and possibly some intensive therapy (Like Mac would ever let that happen) **

**Zeyden****: Lol its funny that you should use the word 'pitbull' because I was totally going to use that later on. **

**JavaNut****: Yes they do! **

**WaterWarrior6****: Yeah, go ahead and try giving Mac a hug…see what happens lol. **

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22**** and ****Leyshla Gisel****: They are both sad and angry and miss the person who understands and excepts them. **

**gurl3677****: Love you! **

**scoobydoo0811****: Bahaha you will see! **

**To EVERYONE: Hey all. We (Some of my friends on here and I) have been getting some pretty scaving guest comments lately and we are starting to suspect that they are from the same person (Based on writing style and the fact that they come around the same time and on the same days). Probably someone we know on here that doesn't have the guts to post under their name because we know it and they know that we will report them for abuse. If they don't like our stories no one is forcing them to read 30 chapters and/ or multiples of them. That's a lot of time to spend on something they don't like. If you are the person leaving these reviews I'm encouraging you to write your own and stop reading and reviewing ours. If you know who is leaving these please ask them to stop. **

**Chapter Thirty: **

Alex rolled her eyes as she heard a stern pounding on her door followed by a male voice calling for her to open up. It had been almost a month since she had gotten home and her apartment showed it along with the non linear scattered thoughts that sling shotted around in her mind. Take out and pizza boxes littered the room, getting close to her trash can but not quite making it. A full ash tray filled with roaches from her 'medication' and several beer and liquor bottles littered the coffee table.

The month had been filled with busy work during the day which suited her fine. When she was working she could ignore the stab in her chest and the thoughts bouncing around. The night on the other hand was a different story. Summer had tried to set her up with a 'sweet young man' as she described him who was right up her alley. Their age, talented artist, nice but with the dark features of an artist. She'd declined, unwilling to take the chance on Travis. She doubted any nice guy could handle her any more anyway. Mac was the only one who seemed to get her and he was a monster. A monster that she more and more came to realize she had been stupid enough to….

"Alexandra! Open the door or I'm going to put you on suicide watch!" The voice yelled through the door.

Alex sighed and leaned back into her sofa, rubbing her face with the joint in hand before pushing herself up with a noise of irritation. Snatching the bottle of Jack Daniels from the table she stumbled toward the door and pulled the chain before undoing the locks. "I've never been suicidal." She reminded the man outside the door when it opened.

Damien sighed before raising an eyebrow at the joint in her hand and the bottle that partnered with it. "You missed your last two sessions…don't you think you're going a bit over board with that?" He asked as Alex moved back to let him into the apartment.

"Nope." She answered bluntly, taking a chug from the bottle and following him.

Damien nodded and looked around the apartment, taking in the clutter and mess as he nodded and took off his coat. "You fired your house keeper?" He asked with a little smile.

"Har har har….what do you want Damien?" She muttered.

Damien sighed and looked at her as he draped his coat along the back of the sofa. "I want you to tell me whats going on. What happened out there?"

"Out where?" Alex said as she took a long puff.

Damien shook his head, knowing that she was inverting again. "In Utah Alex." He said pushing away an empty carton of what was once Chinese food. "In the vacuum."

Alex rubbed her messy hair and shifted from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at her friend and therapist. "I didn't come because I didn't want to talk about it." She replied dryly.

Damien looked at her closely. "You met someone." He tried, watching as her eyes darted up. "And than you had to leave?"

Alex licked her lips. "I don't leave people behind. I think…I think I left someone there that needed help…maybe two people."

Damien leaned back and looked at her as she started to pull bottles off the table. "That's not like you at all…" He murmured more to himself than anything. Alex's instinct from the moment she had been taken on was to fight and save. She had dreams when she first came back where she fantasized about being able to save all of the people that were taken. She'd dreamed about killing all of the men that she couldn't remember the faces of. However unrealistic the feeling had stuck. Even if she hated the person (As she had the two women she had helped escape with her when she had come back) she didn't leave people behind.

"I was…startled." She muttered as she dropped the bottles into the recycling bin. "Over whelmed."

"And you're still overwhelmed." Damien stated for himself but she made a face that confirmed it. "Alex…sweetheart. You've never left someone in danger…there's nothing that you can do."

Alex frowned and sat down on the opiate end of the sofa, shaking her head. "There's always something I can do." She muttered. "I just…have to be not afraid to do it."

Damien frowned and leaned forward looking at her with his elbows on his knees. "Alex…whatever you're thinking, you have a right to be afraid. You had a right to run. That's progress. Being fearless….it will hurt you."

Alex's eyes darted up to meet his brown ones. "I am afraid…but I'm not going to let that stop me from doing the right thing. What kind of world would we live in if everyone that got scared just stuck their head in the sand?" Damien shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but her words stopped him. "Its late…you should get going. I've got to get some sleep."

She hated saying the words. Her sleep was haunted by the faces of her captures but now by Reggie, Walter, Devon and Mac….most of all Mac. Not just drugged up, crazy killer Mac but lay in her bed, hard kisses with chapped lips, breathing her in deep and inhaling her Mac.

Damien nodded. "Alex…if you need the police…call them. Please. You're not alone right now. You're not Africa. People, they can help."

* * *

Mac was practically staggering his way back to the bar. It was early morning and he was worn down, the drugs wearing off along with his buzz from the now almost empty bottle he was holding.

He'd been with one of the town whores last night…had been with one or another almost every night. He'd bark at them not to look at him; not to even fucking think about turning around or touching him. One of them had hair like hers and he could fake it in his drug dulled brain. He'd keep them clothed so that he couldn't see their skin and when he could he would dig his short, dirty nails into the flesh so that they looked like they had scars on their skin.

Last night he had cut into the skin with how hard his hands dug, giving the whore he was with one of the long spider webbed cuts that he craved. Small amounts of blood coated his fingers and pale supple skin caught under his jagged nails. She'd screamed and he had gotten off on it, imagining it was his favorate little whores voice since the muscles didn't clench around him the right way.

"Bastard!" She had half cried, trying to pull away but he had slapped her hard and hissed for her to shut the fuck up and that he hated her voice; that if he heard it again he'd rip her throat out.

Leaving her extra cash for the shallow cuts he'd gotten up right away. The only woman he'd ever spent time with after was Alexandra the night before he'd driven her away. She's looked nothing like Alex after he was done and he wouldn't come back to her unless he had to. She rolled around crying on the rumpled and soiled sheets, crying at his force.

"Stupid whore." He'd spat venomously as he pulled his dirty jeans up, still hard but wanting to get out in case she'd underestimated their deal and called the cops. "Suck it up. Pain means you're still alive." The words from soft pink lips left him before he even thought about it.

Mac dug his boots into the ground hard as he looked at the dust black SUV in the parking lot. He rubbed his hands over his face and tried to push it out of his mind. He was coming down…hard. Some of her crazy must have rubbed off on him. When he opened his eyes again it was gone, replaced by Reggie walking in a state similar to his around the parking lot.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He growled, stomping over and grabbing the frail girl by the arm. "Little bitch! You know what I lost cause of ya?!" He snarled as she let out a half scream. She struggled as he hauled her across the lot and towards the run down old apartments.

Kicking open one of the doors he hauled Reggie at Devon on the bed. "Take you're bitch and keep a fucking eye on her will ya!" He spat.

"Reggie where did you go?" Devon asked, righting his sister next to him as her little body shook with fear at both Mac and Devon.

"I…I wanted to see the angel." Reggie said sadly, her eyes laced with tears and drugs obviously starting to wear off.

"Oh Reggie," Devon's sadistic little voice said as he stroked her hair back. She flinched half away from the touch and Mac rolled his eyes, preparing to storm back out and find himself a bottle to sedate himself with. "She's gone…Mac killed her. Remember? We talked about this." Mac's fist clenched as his half brother looked at him with a half twist of a smile on his lips.

Reggie's eyes filled with tears while Mac's filled with anger. "Why?" The young woman chocked.

Devon grinned a little bit as he continued to stroke his fingers through her hair while his eyes stayed locked on Mac's bubbling form. "Because she trusted him. She believed him and than he did the same thing to her that he did to you."

"You little bitch!" Mac growled out before he launched himself at Devon, slamming half into Reggie when she couldn't move her drug laden body out of the way fast enough. The two brothers went tumbling over the bed, hitting the ground on the other side hard as Reggie screamed. Mac's fist connected over and over with his brothers face as Devon struggled to hit back from under him. His knuckles ripped as they sliced on Devon's teeth.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Mac grunted as Devon's knee connected with his ribs and made a crunching sound. He delivered one last hard punch to his half brothers nose before a sickening pain shot through his shoulder and made him roll to the side.

Walter brought the bat down one more time on his older son so that he rolled to the side and off of Devon. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BOY!" He growled at him.

Mac pushed himself up and leaned against the wall, twisting his neck as he felt his shoulder jolt back into its socket. "What the fuck it look like old man? That little shit-"

"That little shit be your brother!" Walter shot back, holding out his hand and pulling the man that now looked like a human blood bag up from the floor. He spat and one of his teeth loosened before he pulled it slowly out, glaring at Mac. "Go to the canyon! Finish the batch and knock yourself out before you come back!"


	31. Chapter 31

**vexingvixen7****: Lol Alex has a plan! And it will cause whoever gets in her way at least some crazy pain.**

**NikixXx****: Arg I know they're evil but their so bad to Mac. He does everything for Walter and Walter still loves and protects Devon more!**

**SaraLostInes****: He is. A depressed Mac isn't good for the world. It's a hurricane of unable to contain rage and emotion! **

**Poe: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad that you like Alex and this story. Its reviews like yours that make me not scared to check my guest reviews. I will admit sometimes I get nervous. **

**WaterWarrior6**** Oh don't worry. He'll get more. Much more. Alex is ready to deal out some justice. Lol….not too creepy. **

**greeneyesonly****: She really is isn't she? Someone that he can understand for the first time in probably forever. **

**coconutcarter****: We shall see…. He really does just want it to be her and probably gets mad when his brain registers that its not. Its always poor Travis.**

**JavaNut****: I have it clicked so that it needs to be approved but I can't shut them off completely I don't think. Walter and Devon are evil. Mac is just doing what he's told. **

**knyte****: Walter needs his skull crushed in by that back! Travis is okay…we've been using him lately *wink* **

**Forever Fanfiction Lover22****: I imagine just one of Mac's punches is a mind blowing knock you on your ass kick. **

**jerseygirl9766****: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you're enjoying the tie in with the movie. I know I took a while to get into it but I really wanted to develop Alex and Mac and Alex…I couldn't see him being upset over one girl he just had once. I'm taking just a little subtext from the movie to develop Mac more into a human being…or something mildly remotely close to one. I'll keep an eye out for the grammatical and spelling errors. Thank you and damn MS word! **

**Leyshla Gisel****: They are losing it again without each other. **

**VeritasKym****: I know! I need to do a Travis story but I just don't have ideas for it yet….let me know if you do! I'm always open for PM ideas! **

**gurl3677****: Love you! I'll always defend you baby! **

**scoobydoo0811****: Soon! I promise! **

**Thank you to everyone for your love! After I get a comment like that I get kind of upset and discouraged so its nice to know that there are non haters out there and that you guys are enjoying it. I write cause I love it but I do it because I hope others love it too!**

**Sorry this chapter took a day or two guys! It was important so I wanted to take my time on it.**

**Chapter Thirty One: **

Alex rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes in the early hours of the morning. She'd been driving all night. It was shocking that she hadn't been pulled over with how she drove, slamming on her gas petal or slowing down as she pushed through anger, fear, worry and general anxiousness. Her fingers had clenched around the steering wheel as she tried to think through what she was about to do.

Mac was back there…through the vast expanse of dead desert she was plowing though. The question was, was it the Mac that she had started to fall for and miss or was it the Mac that had assaulted and so many people while he was high. Not that she hadn't done some stupid stuff while she was high but most of that consisted of self harm, sleeping for an entire day or eating the entire condense of her refrigerator…not rape and murder. It was strange. She knew he was fucked up the first few weeks she had been screwing him but the second part…not so much. Sure he was still violent but not kill her in her sleep violent.

She shook the thoughts from her head. The desert was messing with her head again, digging in deep and she was letting it. Reggie. She had to get Reggie. She had a plan and knew where she could get a weapon. She was ready and she was golden. What was the worst thing that could happen? She could die?

She wrapped an old shirt that had been in the back of her car around her hand in the early hours of the morning after parking her car around the side of the bar where it would not be able to be seen from the apartments. Licking her lips she looked around her before taking a deep breath and driving her wrapped fist and arm through the glass pane of the back window. She smiled to herself, glad that her assumption that Walter didn't have a security system was correct. Grabbing the inside lock she clicked it and snuck into the empty early morning structure.

Bending low to the ground she ducked through the back storage room and behind the bar searching. Finding what she was looking for she held it in her hands for a moment before nodding to herself. "Okay…okay…now just wait." She muttered, sliding down on the business side of the bar and sitting on the ground.

She rested the object across her knees and pulled the joint from behind her ear, putting it in between her lips and lighting up to calm her shaking hands. Damien said it was good to be nervous and slightly afraid but she didn't want to be. If she had been she would have shied away from Mac and not had two months of relative normalcy….the first two months she had experienced since she had been brought back now over a year ago. She pulled her lighter out and took a long hit, twisting her neck.

Walter spoke with his younger son as he and Devon came to the door to open up the Bar for the drunks that came in at lunch to buzz up for their second half of work in the dead end jobs the town provided.

"I'm just saying," Devon said as Walters old key worked in the lock. "He's really off lately….like more off than he was and that's saying something."

Walter shook his head and pushed open. "What does it matter? He's just hurting hookers. They don't report, cops don't care…let him go cra-"

Both men stopped as they looked up and into the dimly lit bar, seeing a petite little brunette moving around the counter and into the main space. Her sharp green eyes were as focused on them as the shot gun that she had retrieved from behind the bar was. "Hey boys…long time."

"Alexandra…." Walter said calmly as Devon put his hands up innocently. "You're supposed to be dead."

Alex quirked an eyebrow at him. "I know…trust me I know. But I'm not." She cocked the gun hard as Devon tried to step away. "Don't move you sick, twisted, little fuck."

Devon raised his hands again and froze. "Okay…okay Ali-"

"You don't get to call me that." She snapped with eyes narrowed.

"Listen child…I don't know what Mac told you," Walter told her slowly. "But he's not right up there…"

Alex rolled her eyes at him. "I know he's not. But neither are any of you. Hell even I'm not." Her eyes darted up and gun swiveled as the door opened again, pausing mid motion.

Mac's mouth opened and he licked his lips as he saw Alex swerve the gun back to Walter and Devon. He couldn't think of anything hotter in his life than seeing her again, much more seeing her, legs parted, holding a shot gun on his father and Devon. "Ali." He said bluntly.

Alex's eyes glanced at him before turning back to her prey. "Hey lover." Her voice dripped with venom that he was pretty sure was the result of the situation.

His lips twitched with the hardness her voice used while saying the words. "Shouldn't have come back here girl." He murmured from deep in his chest, voice vibrating with the implications of what could happen to her and to him because of this choice.

"You were supposed to kill her!" Devon snarled at him while Walters lips pressed together in a hard line.

Alex glared at him before her eyes darted to Mac finally really understanding. He'd been ordered to kill her when he decided he couldn't or didn't want to get rid of her. So he'd done the only thing he really could do, driven her away and then lied about it to his father and brother. "Focus Devon. You need to be concerned with me right now."

Devon glared at her. "What do you want?" He hissed down the barrel of the gun at her.

Mac frowned and leaned back against one of the tables, crossing his arms over his chest. What did she want? This was not the way she would get to be back here with him, not unless she intended to blow both his brother and his fathers head off. After the past few weeks, Mac wouldn't much mind that. After she had shown up, maybe even before, it had become more than apparent that no one gave a shit what he wanted except himself.

Alex licked her lips, trying hard to keep her eyes from darting to Mac's squinted eyes and strong arms. "Bring me the girl." She said bluntly.

"Mac, kill her." Walter said bluntly.

Moving on auto polite Mac stood from straight from the table.

Alex's gun didn't even bother to point at him. "Yeah Mac. Kill the one person that has ever looked at you as a man and not as some satanic pit bull."

Mac stopped in his tracks, frowning and rubbing his facial hair as he looked in between Alex and Walter.

"Mac now!" Walter rumbled at him.

Mac took a deep, angry breath through his nose before moving closer to Alex, steps purposeful. Alex chocked down the idea that he might actually betray her for the people that had told him to get rid of the one person in his life that had brought him some semblance of happiness, even if it was only momentary. Reaching out, his thick dirty fingers ran up her throat, torn in between snapping her neck and pulling her into a vicious kiss. His thumb grazed across the small thin scar on her jaw line before he released. "Get the girl." He muttered gravelly.

Devon growled and backed up to the door once Walter gave him a sharp nod of understanding.

"Not you." Alex said quickly. All of their eyes snapped to her, holding her hard in their predatory sights. "If you're as sick as I think you are you'll take your SISTER and run off. Walter, you go get her. You don't come back, I blow off your favorite sons knee caps."

Walter gritted his teeth as he backed up towards the door. "Dad don't." Devon protested in a near hysterical scream. Mac frowned and leaned back against the bar both arms braced on it behind him. "You little bitch!" He hissed.

"Seriously?" Alex hissed at him, her finger tightening on the trigger. "I was sleeping with your brother for two months? Is being called a bitch meant to scare me or turn me on?"

Mac smirked slightly. Her attitude had always amused him, her fight turned him on. Her hold a gun on his crazy ass brother? That was icing.

"Why didn't you just fucking kill her?" Devon hissed. "If you take Reggie I'll kill you myself."

Alex scoffed. "I'd really like to see you try. And if you do what do you think will happen? I'm not like your little friends that you had Mac get rid of 'cause you were too much of a pansy to do it yourself. People know me; people that are therapists, law enforcement from interviews, reporters. What you think will happen?"

"Good job Mac." His sarcastic reply snarled before being cut short by the door opening and Walter coming in with Reggie pulled by the arm. She looked numb, tired, and frail her eyes barely registering the other people in the room. "Reggie, come here." He shot at his sister and victim.

Reggie took a cold, unfeeling step forward towards the voice, her eyes cast to the ground. "Reggie." Alex said sharply, making the girl stop. "Reggie look at me." She waited until Reggies hazy brown eyes lifted to her slowly. "You remember me?" She asked softly, slightly lowering the gun even though she knew from experience that the girls shell shocked mind hardly registered the weapon. Reggie nodded quietly, her chapped lips parting. "I'm going to take you to get help okay? Come on over to me."

Reggie looked at her brother and Walter before looking over to where Mac stood. Fear radiated out of her with each person that she looked at before she looked at Alex again. She took a shaky step forward and Alex let herself give her a strained smile.

"Reggie! Don't you dare!" Devon yelled. Reggie flinched and Alex reached out and guided her to her with her arm. He took an angry step forward and Alex instantly and instinctively lashed out, squeezing the trigger. The loud bang caused everyone but Mac to jump as the buckshot scattered wide and penetrated Devon's legs and hit Walter painfully but not mortally in the side. Alex quickly reached into her pocket with shaking hands and pulled out one of the shells, popping it back into the gun.

Devon howled from the floor in pain as jets of warm blood came from his legs, coating the old wooden floor in sticky red puddles. Walter lunged forward but stopped as Alex raised the gun again and widened her eyes, as if asking if he was really going to do it. Stepping back he grabbed a rag off the table and dropped to the ground where Devon whither in pain, clenching his spurting leg and cursing.

"You little whore! Fuck Mac! Get rid of her!" Walter yelled as he tried to stop Devon from moving.

Mac grabbed Alex's arm, still holding the gun tight. Reggie whimpered in fear behind her and Mac tried hard to ignore it. "Time to go Ali. Take her with you and get out!" He pulled her towards the back door.

"Don't hurt her!" Reggie's dry throat begged.

Mac gritted his teeth and reached out, grabbing the struggling Reggie. "Come on!" He hauled her towards the back, struggling and screaming for the first time as Devon's angry, hateful voice yelled and cursed all three of them. Alex followed behind them, keeping the gun raised and ready for Walter just in case.

Breaking into the sun light behind the stomping Mac and freaking out Reggie. She clicked her car lock open and Mac yanked at the back doors handle. None to carefully he pushed Reggie into the back seat, shutting the door as she scrambled against the opisate window, shaking.

Alex ran around to the drivers side door. "Mac….come on!" She stopped as his dark blue eyes looked back at the bar before looking at her. "You're…you're coming aren't you?"

Mac frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He stalked around to her, watching out of the corner of the eye as Reggie shifted and scrambled back to the other side of the car again. "I gotta clean up your fucking mess." He hissed as he backed her against the car.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "You told them you killed me."

"Had to." His hand bracing beside her on the warming car next to her.

Alex frowned, her eyes almost pleading. "Mac you don't need to be here anymore. You don't need them. You have…"

Mac cleared his throat as she stopped. "Do I still have you?"

Alex furrowed her eye brows. He'd been horrible in the past and she knew that now. But she had too. She'd killed…hell she'd probably killed Devon in there with the amount of blood ozzing in between the floorboards. She couldn't forgive him but that didn't mean she didn't…feel something for him. Hate and love at the same time; it was fucked up, just like her. "They wont trust you." She whispered instead.

"Don't matter. Just answer the fucking question." He bit the inside of his lip as she nodded slowly. Leaning forward fast he slammed his lips into hers, pushing her back against the car as his tongue worked in between her soft lips until she was gasping for breath. "Go…fucking go." He hissed as he pushed away with effort.


	32. Chapter 32

**NikixXx****: Thank you!**

**vexingvixen7****: Lol Gotta leave something for Mac to do right? I mean Alex is crazy but she's not really a murderer. **

**VeritasKym****: Don't worry its not over…just close. **

**greeneyesonly****: I don't think anyone has ever really wanted him before. Walter treats him like a dog and an enforcer but before he became good at that or knew how to cook I doubt his father even bothered to agknowledge his existence when he didn't have to.**

**Leyshla Gisel****: Mac can do anything to Walter too. **

**coconutcarter****: Good I was almost afraid that I wasn't writing Devon cry enough! **

**irishartemis****: Bad guys are human too…. everyone has had a past and the crazier/ eviler/ darker they are the crazier of a past they've had! That's why writing them is so fun! **

**knyte****: Lol I see you sitting at your computer at work screaming at your screen for Mac to get in the car as your cousin stands there staring at you with a cup of coffee for you in hand. **

**BorchMadsen****: Wordless is good!**

**scoobydoo0811****: It will be okay I promise! **

**Zeyden****: I know! I was writing it and had to stop and go with it cause I wanted to keep up the intensity. **

**gurl3677****: He probably can't but Alex doesn't do so well in the real world now anyway. She liked the desert more. **

**JavaNut****: Glad you liked it!**

**WaterWarrior6****: Good that you loved it! He really was torn…he's been yo-yoing gradually lying to Walter more and more and he finally had to make a choice: Disobey them or kill her; the one person who he's known that's wanted him. That line about being scared or turned on was my favorite too! **

**Chapter Thirty Two: **

Alex crossed her arms over her chest as she watched one of the doctors and therapists talk to Reggie in the room at the psychiatric institution that Damien had brought Reggie to after the two of them had showed up on his doorstep. She bit at her lips and tightened her hold on herself as she looked at the frail girl. She looked better after coming out of detox, her wounds from prolonged rope hold and bed soar had been treated and allowed some of the colour to come back to her skin. Her eyes seemed haunted but at least more aware.

It was odd. That desert was Reggie's hell. She had gone through horrid things there, things that Alex could identify with on a level: mental torture, captivity, helplessness. But that same desert that had tortured her was kind of like heaven for her counterpart watching her through the window. Being out there in that little house on top of the rocks, sitting out by the fire pit with her canyon spirit, laying in the heat of the house just absorbing the dry air.

She scratched at her collarbones, trying not to think about how the visions and memories ad started to dissipate when she spent time with the same man that had wormed into Reggie's soul as a demon. No, a different man. He'd been a different man when he'd laid off the drugs. The man that raped Reggie and killed her friends in a drug fueled fury was not the same man that had let her fall asleep against his chest.

He was probably dead now by his father or Walters hands. She shut her eyes as the thought entered her before she could stop it.

Jumping she dropped her hand as she felt someone grip her shoulder, turning her head to see Damien standing behind her, looking down at her with a little soft smile before looking through the window at Reggie.

"You did a good, good thing Alexandra." He murmured, squeezing.

"Yeah…I guess." Alex muttered, still thinking about Mac's rough, strong hands on her face.

Damien frowned. "You saved her life…she doesn't remember much but at least she's out."

Alex nodded. "At least she has that." She half laughed. "Just like the others…barely remembering."

Damien nodded slowly. "I'm going to take her on myself, come here a few times a week; see if we'll make progress." He shook his head. "She should have gotten it years ago but…we'll see what we can do. Just like we did with you. You're better than you were."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. She was…and part of it had to do with him. The other part belonged to that desert and the demon that was lost in it. "Yeah."

* * *

Mac ducked down in the dead of night, using the little bit of illumination from the cigarette pressed in between his lips to guide the liquid he was pouring from the bright red canister around the motel with his brother and father sleeping inside.

He hadn't spoken or been around them for three days, knowing that he was fucked if Devon said the word. He'd betrayed them for a piece of ass and they knew it. Tossing one of the cans to the side he picked up another and started his trek over the porch and walls, coating them with the foul smelling liquid.

His hands shook as he splashed a generous amount over the door, but it wasn't in fear….no he didn't ever EVER get afraid. It was rage. Rage because Walter had been the one to leave him behind, treat him like a 'satanic little pit bull'. He'd wanted one thing….one girl. He'd practically begged! And they wouldn't let him have her! Fucking Devon, sleeping in that stupid room, leg all bandaged up, got everything that his little messed up heart wanted but Mac? He couldn't have the one person that he wanted. Pushing against the door quietly, he tested the lock and the beam that he'd placed to prevent the door from opening. His eyes darted into the little window where Walter and Devon lay in the beds, silently having nightmare of the disappeared brother that they couldn't even find in the maze of the cave. No doubt their unconsciousness was littered with thoughts of what he would do.

He stepped back into the darkness of the night, drawing a line behind him as he walked while exhaling through his nose hard. Tossing the empty can into the back of his truck, he leaned against the tailgate and draw and last long breath from his cigarette. Pulling it from in between his chapped and dirty lips he flicked it into the stream that he'd left, watching the gasoline ignite and sizzle and it raced recklessly towards the motel where Walter and Devon slept.

Clearing his throat he pulled his cell phone out as the flames licked up the sides of the old building and tore at the banisters and beams. Screams and bellows erupted from the confines. Even if Walters old body could get up through the window he wouldn't make it far. There was no way Devon's injured ass would be able to even walk to the glass pane. Clearing his throat Mac held his phone up to the burning, beautiful mess.

* * *

Alex lay on her back across the thick stone ledge of her balcony, breathing in the Boulder air deeply. She looked up at the dark sky taking in the stars that were enbedded into the dark purple and black sky. They looked different that they had across the world…in another life. They looked the same as they had in Utah, in the desert as she sat half naked in the bed of Mac's truck. Bringing the joint to her lips she took a drag and let her arm fall over the side, dangling down above the six story drop limply.

She missed Mac. He hadn't tried to call her and his words 'Go… fucking go' were starting to add up to a final dismissal in her mind. She should have known the moment he said them. She'd been his fuck buddy and that was it. She turned her face to the side out into the night around her and closed her eyes, begging her mind to forget. It didn't. It never did. Mac's face was at least clear and distinctive. It wasn't blank of covered in just its skin, anonymous. It was angry. It was amused. It was heated.

She didn't forget….

She didn't know how long she kept her eyes closed as her body drifted into some semblance of sleep, hair blowing over her face. She had fallen asleep out here before…most nights since she had come back.

Almost jumping she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pants pocket. Sighing she blinked and pulled it up, bringing it over her head as she pushed a drop of moisture from the corner of her eye. She clicking open the picture message frowning at the pour quality picture of a building being eaten away by flames. She furrowed her eyebrows while looking at it before a texted message popped up with a single word.

_Safe. _


	33. Chapter 33

_WaterWarrior6: Maybe…..:) And its Mac…you know he would want to stay there and watch that bitch burn! We hope that they can be back together don't we. Honestly with the naroticness I don't think either one of them will be 'sane'_

_JavaNut: Bawhahaha! I've been waiting to do that!_

_SaraLostInes: Mac the boss of himself? Part of me is scared….the other part is turned on._

_Leyshla Gisel: If there was ever a man in the world its Mac._

_scoobydoo0811: Yes it is sad but it will have a 'happy' ending._

_coconutcarter : Love you too Coco! Something about burning people alive is just so…Mac. I know he didn't do it in the film but it just seems like something he would really enjoy!_

_Forever Fanfiction Lover22:….and now we know!_

_gurl3677: Lol like something deep inside him that's still human needed her to know._

_Guest: They'll be safe…as safe as they can be with two crazy people falling for each other._

_NikixXx: Lol all about the making squeal!_

_Zeyden: Tehehe I love cliff hangers!_

_ElectricYouth: Sorry it took so long! I'm pumping out this final chapter as quickly as I can while still striving for close to perfection._

_PrinceEmbree: Lol I'm glad you are moved!_

_BorchMadsen: Lol sorry hon just wanted to make sure you all got some closure._

_Rhanon Brodie: Hey hon! Glad you found the story and are enjoying it! Lol I'm glad that my sick mind came up with another Dark sexy Reedus story for you to enjoy. I loved their last sexual encounter…it was just almost loving but not really…than oh wait…we have a dead body in the bathtub! I'm sure after you watch the full movie it will come together even more and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Thank you to Kynte for bouncing ideas with me on this chapter!_

_Well this is it you all! Thank you for enjoying and reading this story and please review even though it is finished. Loving reviews please. No hate._

_Chapter Thirty Three:_

The hoard of sweating bodies moved around her as though they were one pulsing, pounding, gyrating identity. All she had wanted to do was make her way to the bathroom than back to the bar without feeling the slick skin of another person sliding against hers but the Club that some of her work co-workers including Summer had brought her to wasn't made for that. It was made for physical contact and anonymity….something that wormed its way into Alex's mind.

She closed her eyes and tried to block it out as she got to the bar, trying to focus and be…normal. Normal…She was not normal here. The pulsing of the music was drilling into her and people that passed brushed and touched against her scarred skin. Chugging the beer down she finished the trek toward the group and put the empty bottle down on the bar. She couldn't hear the words coming out of her coworkers mouth though she knew they should have been audible. She couldn't focus on any one thing…all she kept seeing were strange things pushed into the normalcy of provocative dance moves: A hand wrapping around a throat, a body bent at a less than human angle, a flash of fire or steel.

She closed her eyes for a moment but it just made her nauseous to feel and hear the atmosphere without seeing it.

"Alex?" Summer asked. Alex opened her eyes to look at her before signaling for the bar tender while licking her dry lips. "Maybe you should lay off hon. You don't look so great."

Alex pulled out a few bills to pay her tab. "I gotta get out of here." Alex told her as the bar tender handed her back her change. His fingers brushed against hers feeling like a million pins sticking into her skin. She shoved the change into the tip jar before turning and saying a quick good night.

Stepping out into the night air she shivered as her slick skin was hit by the night. She took a deep breath before feeling herself shake. Her hands traveled to her arms neck and chest trying desperately to spastically swipe at the invisible hands and bodies she could feel grabbing at hers. Taking a deep breath she decided against the confines of a taxi and instead made her way down the vacant arteries of the city on foot.

Her mind wandered as she walked through the parks and streets to cross the urban terrain. She rubbed her hands over her face and tried to will herself not to sweat in the moist air. She didn't belong here…again. She hadn't since she gotten back from her captivity but she had tried to adjust back, not knowing where else she could be at peace. Now that she knew though it was even harder to push back. She needed to get out of here. Get away from the flashing flicking street lamps and roar of engines. Out Out Out Away.

Mac had only left one word describing the situation and hadn't called or texted since. The word 'Safe' inevitably meant 'end' now and she couldn't shake of the dissolute feeling that if she went back there would be no avoiding him. He didn't want her there than she couldn't go back, couldn't feel at home, couldn't feel safe or at peace.

Making her way up the steps to the apartment she took a deep shaky breath. Her heart hurt worse than her feet after the long walk. She opened the door, not bothering with her light and put her bad down on the floor in a daze before untying her hair and leaning back against the front door with her eyes closed.

"You're locks in this place are a fucking joke."

Her eyes snapped open and looked around the dark confines of the apartment until resting on a figure sitting on her sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. "Mac…" She whispered out in surprise. "What are you…how did you…" She stopped and licked her lips as her heart throbbed in her chest.

Mac pushed himself up off the sofa and stubbed his cigarette out in the ash tray. "That phone I got you has GP-" His words were cut off as Alex ran across the room and latched onto him, bringing his lips down to hers with a tug on the back of his head. His hands greedily grabbed at her back and hip pulling her in as his lips and tongue attacked hers punishingly. Tongues and teeth nibbling at each other they quickly started to gasp for breath against the other. "Its real…" He muttered, voice low and rough as his hands pawed at her skin viciously. He had thought she would come back after he said it was safe. When he hadn't he'd called the phone company saying that she had lost her phone and gotten them to tell him where it was. He didn't know what he expected when he had gotten here: call the cops, run away…something but not this.

"I don't care." Alex breathed across his lips. "I don't care if its real or not right now."

Mac grunted before slamming his lips back into hers as she yanked the camo jacket from his shoulders. He waisted no time ripping her shirt over her head and reconnecting to her panting lips, inhaling her into him as she tore at his shirt in desperation.

"Ali-" He growled out trying to keep himself from jerking under his pants. "I want-"

"I know what you want." Alex murmured as she grabbed the waist band of his pants and tugging him towards the bedroom.

Mac growl came from deep in his chest. Yeah, he definitely wanted that but he wanted her to come back with him too…those thoughts were getting farther and farther away as the scared skin of his fantasies came into view. His hands slid along the skin of her stomach and sides. The moment they passed the door he took a firm grip on her and pushed against her small body, wedging her in between him and the wall. Her breasts hitched with a quick breath against his chest as he forced a knee in between her thighs and nipped at her neck and shoulders.

"Mac…" Alex whined, her nerve endings on fire as his knee rubbed against her and under her skirt. Forcing her chin up, he brought his lips back to hers in a savage desperation as her small fingers gripped into his hair and tugged at it.

His hand snaked to his belt and pant buttons, yanking them open before pushing her panties to the side, unable to wait. He'd been faking other woman were her for over a month, remembering the feel of her skin and the clenching of her fingers on his skin.

He pushed into her fast and deliciously hard, his desperation evident as he growled against her lips. Alex felt her back hit the wall and arch as she clenched at his shoulders.

"You belong with me." His voice hissed before his lips and teeth buried into her neck.

* * *

Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched Mac's strong body flailing around the dark confines of the cave, grunting as he tore into the items and flipped over tables. He was panting by the end, body glistening with sweat and anger lighting his eyes as he rubbed his nose and looked at her standing by the cave wall.

He wouldn't do the same shit now that Walter and Devon were gone. Now that she was there and that they evened each other out with their mutual crazy. He didn't needed this place anymore, didn't want it…had never wanted it. It wasn't going to change who he was or what she was but being here calmed her and having her calmed him…at least a bit.

She had come back after he had gone to see her in Colorado. She needed this place like he needed to destroy this cave. The desert was unforgiving, non judgmental, what she needed in her soul. It was nothing and it made her calm. She was a photographer…she could do her job anywhere she said cause everything was either beautiful or sickly; both perfect for a lens she said. He didn't know if she would stay forever but right now the moment was enough.

Standing up by the old mattress Alex picked up one of the gas cans that they had brought with them. Pulling the cap she handed one over to him before taking one herself and yanking the cap off with her teeth when it wouldn't give right away. Together they started to pour the gas over the fallen tables and chairs, over all of the supplies.

Mac reached out and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips over to him, the smell of spilled gasoline mixed with the taste of years worth of cigarettes deadly and explosive. His teeth latched onto her bottom lip as he pulled away slowly. "Go." He told her against the red flesh.

Alex licked her battered bottom lip, looking into his clear blue eyes before giving a little nod. "Take all the time you want." She murmured. She knew what he needed, what she'd been depraved of.

Mac gave her a stiff nod as she turned, picking up a new can and trailing a steady stream of liquid behind her as she made her way out of and threw the dark and rocky tunnels towards the light of the outside.

Mac ran both hands through his hair, his elbows over his head as he looked around the foul smelling room, pacing like a caged animal. Bringing a hand down he rubbed his lower lip and closed his eyes as a million voices, screaming and volatile moved through him. The images were even worse, made even worse by the constant existence of this place…the place that had changed and warped them all. He was going to get rid of it right now. There was a gorgeous woman waiting outside…for HIM. Someone so damaged that she needed him just as much as he was addicted to her. His asshole father and bastard brother were dead.

Picking up the last gas can hurled it as hard as he could against the wall.

Alex sat on the tail gate of his truck when he finally came out of the wide mouth of the cave, squinting his eyes up at the sun and shielding them with his hand for a brief moment. Alex pulled herself from the tailgate and stood but didn't move as his sure hard steps brought him past the last splash of gas. Turning his back to her he brought a box of matches out of his pocket and slowly lit one with a flick of his wrist.

The moment the flame touched the gas it shot through the line that Alex had left and disappeared in a flaming wall into the dark tunnel. Seconds later it burst up into a wild explosion that echoed through the canyon and burst out of the mouth. Alex turned her head as her hair flew from the force of burning air while Mac stayed focused forward, stepping back only after he knew that the fire had demolished everything.

Alex let herself move forward, resting her head on the outside of his biceps as they watched. She wished she could see her own torture chamber burn but watching his gave her a certain amount of catharsis. Slowly his hand covered the small of her back. "Never again Mac."

Mac nodded slowly, his hand moving to grip her. "Lets go home crazy."


End file.
